Frérot
by pinkienath
Summary: Alors que Niklaus s'enfonce dans un comportement de plus en plus border line auprès d'un groupe de malfrats qui ne pensent qu'à semer la terreur sur la Nouvelle Orléans, Elijah ne renonce pas à la promesse qu'il s'est faite des siècles auparavant : le protéger quitte à se perdre lui même.
1. Chapter 1

_Cette petite fiction m'a été inspire par la vidéo sur Youtube de Djino04 . _

_Merci à elle de me suivre et de m'encourager. Je vous conseille fortement ses fanfictions sur Elijha et Klaus ! _

Chapitre 1 -

**POV ELIJAH**

Je tape de toutes mes forces depuis plusieurs longues minutes contre ce pauvre sac qui ne demande que du répit pourtant. Mais je ne lui en donne pas, j'ai besoin de me défouler, de laisser sortir ma hargne, de laisser couler la sueur sur mon corps , sur mon front, laisser mon esprit se défouler et oublier la vie quotidienne. J'ai besoin de ne plus rien sentir et que cette violence qui me ronge s'échappe peu à peu sous les coups que je donne.

Je suis pourtant d'une nature calme et posée, il m'arrive rarement de venir ici dans cette salle pour évacuer ma rage. Mais ce matin, de très bonne heure, j'ai passé un bas de jogging, un vieux sweat et mes gants de boxe et j'ai commencé à m'en prendre à ce sac de plus en plus violemment, lui dnnant des coups de poings, puis des coups de pieds, plus je frappait, plus je m'en prenais à moi-même, puis aux autres qui nous pourrissent continuellement la vie...les autres qui pourrissent sa vie, qui ternisse continuellement la vie de mon frère, de mon cadet, Niklaus. A croire que son statut de roi ou de méchant grand hybride, attire les ennuis. Il ne lui en faut déjà pas beaucoup pour sortir des limites que j'essaye de lui poser mais ce groupe malveillant qu'il cotoye depuis quelques semaines a refait sortir tout son côté sombre et maléfique. Pourtant, nous avions bien avancé dans sa rédemption, il était plus ouvert, plus calme, presque tendre si j'ose dire, il redevenait le Niklaus que j'ai connu, qui me suivait partout et avec qui nous partagions une réelle complicité fraternelle. Mais cette venue à la Nouvelle Orléans n'a rien arrangé, à tout effrité, tout le travail que j'avais accompli avec lui pour qu'il essaye de reprendre ne serait ce qu'une vie à peu près normale auprès de moi.

Mais Père est revenu il y a quelques temps dans son esprit, le rendant méfiant, apeuré mais aussi mauvais. Pourtant il ne nous a pas retrouvé, pas encore…

Depuis quelques semaine, Niklaus revient les vêtements tachés de sang, déchirés, venant se rendre face à moi en souriant de défi, les jetant au sol comme s'il n'était que les victimes collatérales d'un mauvais jeu de rôle, et le corps souvent couvert de bleus , de griffures, de marques de coups. Je me sens impuissant face à cela, il ne veut rien entendre et me fait bien comprendre que sa vie au dehors lui est préférable à celle que je souhaite pour lui. Il me défie continuellement, presque ouvertement devant les autres même comme si il avait quelque chose à prouver. Mais je le sens border line et je sais qu'il ne sait plus trop où il en est. Je le connais bien, je sais quand il a besoin de chercher de l'aide et qu'il ne sait pas comment la demander.

Il est mon petit frère et il est hors de question que je puisse laisser ce désordre dans sa vie, dans notre vie. Il est comme un adolescent en pleine crise de rébellion et malgré pourtant ces mille ans passés il se comporte de plus en plus comme tel. Je ne pensais avoir que Kol, ce frère si narcissique et sur de lui à devoir gérer maintenant qu'il est revenu vivre parmi nous, mais je me rends compte que le pire est à venir de la part de mon frère le plus proche, mon ami, mon confident. Niklaus est ma raison de vivre, il est hors de question que je le laisse couler de nouveau…hors de question …

Je frappe de plus en plus fort sur le sac de frappe. Je me sens tellement inutile dans ces moments là, ne trouvant pas les solutions pour résoudre ces problèmes.

Roi de la nouvelle Orléans, voilà comment il se désigne désormais et se comporte comme tel faisant naitre la terreur autour de lui, au milieu de cette bande de vaurien auprès desquels il s'est accroché, se voilant la face sur cette soit disant amitié. Une bande de voyous qui ne vit que de la misère et de la peur qu'ils inspirent aux habitants de cette ville et voilà que mon frère, mon cadet, que j'ai essayé de protéger de tous ces dérapages, a décidé de mener la même vie dissolue que ce groupe.

Je suis encore très énervé ce matin, c'est bien pour cela que je viens me réfugier ici, pour oublier aussi l'énorme dispute que nous avons eu hier soir. Klaus a voulu alors se confronter physiquement avec moi, et nous avons fini par nous battre, méchamment, violemment, très violement je dirai. J'en ai encore des douleurs au corps et des bleus à l'âme. Sa force d'hybride m'a empêché de le maîtriser et il s'est enfui dans la nuit pour rejoindre ceux qu'il me dit considérer désormais comme sa famille, comme ses frères, comme ses confidents, ses vrais amis. Il me l'a craché au visage alors que j'étais en sang au sol lui demandant de cesser ce combat inutile.

Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que je sacrifierai tout ce qui m'est précieux ici pour l'empêcher de prendre cette décision bête et insensée et lui faire comprendre que sa famille est parmi nous, avec moi, près de moi. Je ne me suis pas battu et sacrifié pendant tant de siècles pour tout laisser se briser aux mains d'une bande de malfrats qui profitent bien largement de la naïveté de Niklaus pour se permettre des exactions dans cette ville qui ne sont pas tolérables. Car oui Niklaus malgré les apparences peur parfois être très naïf. J'ai l'impression qu'il se comporte comme un adolescent qui cherche un groupe de référence, un groupe auprès duquel s'identifier.

Je veux bien admettre que je ne suis pas celui vers lequel les gens viennent rechercher de la compagnie, je ne suis pas bien bavard, pas très expansif, pas très drôle comme peut l'être Kol ou Rebecca, peut etre aussi très porté aussi sur le respect des limites. Je suis un peu trop pour cette famille, la barrière paternelle qui peut les empêcher de vivre une vie plus libre mais aussi plus dépravée et cela je ne peux pas le tolérer. Je passe pour le coincé de la famille, celui que personne n'invite lors des fêtes ou des divertissements car je suis leur figure paternelle et qui irait inviter ses parents pour faire chaperon…personne.

Nous sommes des vampires, nous pouvons obtenir tout ce que nous voulons, par la force, par la violence, par la contrainte mais ce n'est pas ce que j'attend de notre vie, nous devons vivre en gardant une humanité qui m'est chère. Nos ne pouvons plus être ces monstres que nous avons été obligés d'être depuis tant de siècles pour nous protéger, pour nous défendre, pour survivre. Je veux que cela change pour nous tous, et encore plus pour Niklaus, mon protégé, mon petit frère.

Je cesse de frapper contre le sac et pose mon front contre le cuir, épuisé de réfléchir encore à tout cela.

Je n'aime pas cette ville, elle est remplie d'être surnaturels comme nous qui ne pensent qu'à nous prendre la place que nous nous sommes octroyés en venant à la Nouvelle Orléans. Notre réputation n'est plus à faire, nous sommes les originels, nous sommes des légendes et ceux depuis des siècles, nous inspirons la peur, la terreur, nous sommes passés maitre dans l'art de la traitrise et de la violence. Les gens nous craignent, nous envient aussi, n'espèrent qu'ne seule chose …notre extermination. Mais nous sommes immortels…

Et Je dois veiller à ce que cette famille soit toujours en haut de la chaine alimentaire mais pour cela il faudrait aussi que mes frères veillent à ne pas déclencher des émeutes et des rivalités à chacune de leur sortie.

J'ai laissé tombé pour Kol, il gère sa vie, Finn l'a pris en charge et j'en suis bien heureux, mais personne dans notre famille, ne veut s'occuper de celui qu'ils nomment un peu trop aisément, ce qui me déplait d'ailleurs au plus profond de mon être, le bâtard. Personne ne veut le voir comme moi je le vois, un jeune adulte perdu encore dans l'esprit d'un enfant qui se cherche, qui cherche à se faire aimer à a se faire apprécier, qui cherche à se prouver aussi à lui-même qu'il a de la value

Je suis le seul à croire qu'il peut y arriver si quelqu'un lui tient la main et ce quelqu'un ce sera moi. Ca a été moi depuis des siècles, de longs siècles où j'ai toujours cru u jour à la rédemption de mon petit frère.

Mon petit frère, ces mots résonnent dans mon cœur comme un son magnifique. J'aime Niklaus, je l'ai toujours aimé, malgré tout ce qu'il a pu faire, me dire, me faire subir aussi parfois. Je l'aime comme on aime le seul être pour lequel vous donneriez votre vie.

Je lui ai sacrifié la mienne , je lui ai donné mon éternité et c'est bien pour cela qu'il est hors de question qu'il se comporte comme un braqueur de banque. Hors de question, je ne le laisserai pas faire quitte à devoir me battre encore et encore contre lui mais aussi avec lui.

Je suis en rage, je tape de nouveau de plus en plus fort sur ce pauvre puching ball quand je sens la courroie qui le porte se déchirer et le sac de frappe s'envoler dans la pièce et s'écraser au loin emportant avec lui, le meuble où se tiennent des coupes appartenant certainement à d'anciens champions de la ville.

Tout se fracasse au sol dans un bruit de vitre brisée et je regarde impuissant le meuble s'écrouler à la suite. J'y suis allé un peu fort, je suppose. Il m'arrive parfois d'oublier que j'ai une force surnaturelle et que je peux tout briser autour de moi d'une seule main.

La sueur me coule dans le dos, sur le visage, j'ai le ventre qui colle à mon sweat et la respiration courte. Ces efforts finissent par me calmer malgré que je déteste être sale de cette manière.

Je retire nerveusement mes gants de frappe, les jette au sol et attrape ma serviette pour m'éponger quand le téléphone portable posée sur une des chaises se met à vibrer. Comme un fou, je me précipite dessus espérant secrètement que ce soit Niklaus qui m'appelle et qui me demande de venir le chercher je ne sais où mais le numéro m'est inconnu et je sens que cet appel ne va pas me plaire.

\- Monsieur Mikaleson, Elijah Mikaleson ?

\- Oui c'est bien lui. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Je ne connais pas cette voix et je n'ai aucune envie de discuter avec un parfait inconnu, d'ailleus je me demande qui peut avoir mon numéro autre que des membres de ma famille.

\- Ici le district policier de la ville, nous avons dans nos murs votre frère, Klaus Mickaelson.

Je vais le tuer ! Voilà les premières pensées qui me viennent à l'esprit…Je me vois encore en train de m'assoir sur le banc et poser une main sur mon front, désespéré. Je n'ai pas besoin de demander ce qu'il a fait. Cela fera maintenant trois ou autre fois dans ce mois que je vais le chercher là bas, mis sous les verrous comme un vulgaire vaurien, alors qu'il pourrait tout simplement contraindre ses policiers et fuir pour revenir après ses méfaits dans notre demeure.

Mais non, ce sale gosse est bien décidé à me mener la vie dure. Il le fait exprès je le sais et je le lis dans son regard quand je vais le chercher, que je paye une rançon ou que je suis obligé de contraindre ses geôliers pour le laisser sortir. Il se laisse attraper juste pour moi, juste pour m'ennuyer, pour passer ensuite fier à mes côtés, en riant heureux de voir mon expression déconfite ou colérique. Il s'en repait et s'en réjouit et je ne comprend pas pourquoi. Il me défie continuellement depuis des mois, cherchant la moindre étincelle à allumer pour me faire sortir de mon calme apparent.

Mais il peut s'accrocher car je ne suis pas dupe et je ne lui donnerai pas cette joie, il joue au même jeu que ces enfants de 3 ans qui sont dans le non absolu et qui essaye chaque seconde de votre existence de dépasser ouvertement les limites que vous avez posées.

Niklas est de ceux là, en plus grand, plus arrogant, plus impertinent…mais c'est bien un sale gamin qui mériterait des fessées. Je vais encore de voir le punir et le cercle sera de nouveau sans fin, punition..cris …hurlement…et recommencement. Je n'en peux pus je suis épuisé de cette vie qu'il me fait mener continuellement. Il ne s'en rend pas compte car je sais très bien caché mes sentiments mais parfois j'aimerai tout claquer et le laisser, les laisser d'ailleurs, tous , toute cette famille qui ne voit en moi que le débiteur financiers de leur petitr vie confortable et le protecteur de cette famille.

Mais qui voit le frère ? personne…personne ne se dit que j'ai aussi besoin que quelqu'un prenne soin de moi, quelqu'un prenne le temps de s'inquiéter pour moi, de s'intéresser même à ce que je fais…je soupire, jamais aucun de mes frères et sœurs n'ont fait ce pas..

Même Niklaus s'en amuse de plus en plus mais lui ce comportement m'inquiète. Il n'a jamais été aussi dans le défi, dans l'arrogance avec moi il a toujours su arrêter à un moment quand il voyait que j'étais aussi la pente descendante et a toujours pris le temps de me tendre la main.

Ces fréquentations ne sont vraiment pas bonnes il va falloir que j'y mette un frein, un réel frein.

Je soupire

\- Je viens le chercher d'ici une demi-heure

Si je n'étais pas certain qu'au bout d'une heure, Klaus allait de venir odieux avec ces policiers et faire en sorte de les défier et de les mettre en rogne, je prendrai mon temps mais je sais comment cela va se passer. Il va les pousser à but et va se laisser frapper jusqu'à ce que son sang coule au sol et se frapper dans la cellule, le laissant inerte et sans défense.

Je repars rapidement à notre demeure, monte prendre une couche dont je n'ai même pas le temps de profiter de la chaleur et m'habille de circonstance : Chemise cravate et costume sur mesure, je passe rapidement une main dans mes cheveux pour les replacer et me regarde devant la glace.

Ce regard semble truste et fatigué. Je ne me reconnais pus, je me sens dépassé par toute cette vie que je ne souhaite à personne. En prenant la responsabilité de m'occuper de Niklaus, et de protéger notre famille, je me suis enfermé dans un rôle qui ne me correspond pas en réalité. Je ne suis pas si fort que je le laisse paraître, je suis un poète et un homme qui aspire à l'amour, au calme et rêve d'une vie de saltimbanque. Loin de cet homme d'affaire que je suis actuellement, loin de cet homme froid et cruel que je peux être quand on s'approche un peu trop des miens. Je me refuse à l'amour alors que je crève d'envie de poser mes mains sur un doux visage et d'embrasser des lèvres aimantes, de sentir mon corps renaitre sous les caresses de quelqu'un qui voudrait juste m'aimer.

Je ne suis rien de ce que j'ai rêvé être, je suis juste Elijha Mikaleson, l'originel celui que le monde craint parce que je peux être aussi noble que traitre. Je me déteste dans ce rôle mais je l'assume car je me suis promis de mener les miens au bout de leur éternité. De mener Niklaus à bout de bras et je me dois d'être puissant, fort et intransigeant pour protéger mon petit frère.

Je me regarde de nouveau, ferme l'expression de mon visage pour laisser juste apparaitre Le dangereux Elijha que les personnes qui m'entourent craignent, puis descend les escaliers de la grande demeure. Tout est calme, ils sont tous sortis de nouveau.

Sur la table d'entrée j'attrape au passage les clés de ma Bentley et descend au garage pour la récupérer. Direction le district…


	2. Chapter 2

**POV NIKLAUS**

Je mérite certainement la bonne raclée que je viens de me prendre par ces hommes soit disant de loi…certes je les ai un peu poussés à bout encore une fois, ils ont fait preuve au début d'une grande patience mais je sais être très persuasif et très malsain quand je veux mettre un bon bordel autour de moi. Et j'ai de nouveau réussi à me faire remarquer et me faire punir… A croire que je suis un adepte des coups et des blessures…

Elijah doit arriver d'ici une demi heure et là en moins de 10 minutes, record battu par rapport aux autres fois, j'ai réussit avec succès à les monter contre moi …j ai le don pour cela : fâcher et décevoir les gens c'est un peu ma seconde nature…j'ai toujours déçu ma fratrie, mais mon père surtout…j'ai été une déception pour lui dès ma naissance je suppose, et je vais suivre son chemin en montrant qu'il n'avait peut être pas plus tord que cela, essayant ainsi de démonter un par un les pauvres arguments contraires que mon frère Elijha essaye de tenir à bout de main. Pour lui je suis récupérable, vous savez comme ces déchets que l'on transforme en autre chose de meilleur, que 'on modèle à une image qui va plaire…Mais ce que ne comprend pas mon frère si naif devant sa fameuse route de la rédemption, c'est qu'un déchet quelque soit sa forme, reste un déchet…mauvais tu nais, mauvais tu restes…mon père m'a toujours fait comprendre que je suis le rebus de cette famille, que je ne valais, trop faible, trop doux, trop tendre, trop rêveur…trop différent du reste de mes frères et sœurs…je lu prouve depuis plusieurs siècles qu'il avait tord, je suis loin de cet enfant chétif qui courait se réfugier derrière les jambes de son grand frère pour se cacher.

Et je sais très bien être mauvais : Fâcher ses flics je dirai même les mettre en rogne, les porter au bout de leur patience, je sais très bien le faire ...et décevoir de nouveau mon grand frère , je sais encore mieux le faire.

Je vais de nouveau lire dans son regard sa désapprobation et sa déception mais je suis certain que comme d'habitude il me sortira d'ici en payant une somme exorbitante pour faire oublier ce malencontreux accident comme il aime à le dire.

Il est naïf et tellement noble, ce pauvre frère rédempteur …il m énerve au plus haut point avec son semblant de condescende à mon égard. Parfois, c'est lui sur qui j'aimerai m'énerver et qui me rendrait coup par coup tout ce que je lui fais subir, qui me frapperait à m'en faire crier pitié, comme le faisait mon père, mais il ne le fait jamais…jamais il ne porte la main sur moi réellement, une claque, un coup qu'il me rend parce que je l'ai attaqué mais jamais il ne m'a battu comme plâtre comme père le faisait, à m'en laisser étaler sur le sol, sans mouvement, incapable de crier tellement la douleur était intense…Elijah ne le fait jamais et dieu sait que je l'ai déjà poussé bien loin pour le forver à devenir cet être maltraitant que je cherche à confronter. Je le hais pour cela, pour continuer à croire en moi…quel gros bêta…

Je sens ma gorge se nouer, c'est faux tout ce que je pense sur mon frère, il est loin d'être bête, il est l'être le plus intelligent et empathique que j'ai pu rencontrer, et cela depuis sa plus tendre jeunesse.

Je ne cesse de regarder vers la porte en espérant que j'aperçoive ces beaux yeux sombres et son allure de grand chevalier, le cheveux toujours un peu en bataille alors qu'il pense qu'ils ont parfaitement rangés sur son crâne. J'aime cette allure un peu négligé qu'il porte tout de même en lui et que malgré ses costumes parfaitement taillés, il ne peut cacher. Sa barbe de quelques jours lui donne un allure de mauvais garçon tout de même.

Mon frère …je regarde de nouveau vers la porte. Je sais que dès qu'il sera là je me sentirai en sécurité, que rien ne pourra arriver, rien…Il m'emmènera avec lui et moi je ferai les contrits et le suivrait penaud pour revenir à la demeure.

Je sais que, suite à mes nouvelles frasques, je fais essuyer une de ces punitions ridicules où je dois lire pendant des heures des conneries monstrueuses mais le pire dans tout cela, c est que je vais le faire…et une fois que je l aurai bien insulté et déçu encore plus faisant semblant d être indifférent à ses leçons de moral , Elijah tendra de nouveau son livre et me demandera de recommencer comme si tout glissait sur lui, et je le ferai, je ferai sa satané punition parce que je sais au fond de moi que j'en ai besoin, que j'ai nesoin que mon frère me pose les limites...sa sainteté Elijha ce noble elijah ce redresseur de tord qui essaye de me mener vers un chemin que je n ai pas envie de suivre, enfin pas seul…

Je suis Klaus Mickaelson le bâtard de cette famille et comme tous les bons bâtards, j ai bien l'intention de pourrir les bonnes intentions de mon frangin .

Je m'en veux de penser cela, je m'en veux terriblement, je sais que tout est faux au fond de moi, qu'en réalité, sans Elijha je serai certainement déjà mort ou devenu un véritable monstre sanguinaire, sans cœur, sans pitié…il me fait changer je le sais, il me fait peu à peu comprendre que ma vie est importante, que je suis important …et pour me cacher de ces émotions qui viennent me submerger parfois, je lui fais la misère.

Je baisse le regard pour fixer mes pieds ils m'ont pris mes chaussures, mon pantalon et mon sweat pour m'humilier, ma ceinture pour m'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable, s'il savait ces abrutis qu'une corde autour du cou ne me ferait autant de mal qu'une petite coupe de cheveux, et moi pour les aider encore un peu plus à les énerver totalement, je leur ai tendu mon boxer et me suis accroché au grille de cette prison, nu comme un vers.

Ils m'ont laissé ainsi en me traitant de fou et me disant que c'est dans un asile que je devrai finir. Ils ont réussi à me faire taire…oui je suis peut être fou…

Je m'en tape, mon père m'a toujours dit que j'étais idiot, débile, faible et fou …un moins que rien, une erreur de cette existence.

Ils ont eu de la chance ces flics, tout compte fait, que je ne me sois pas lâché comme le fou que je suis, ils m'ont traité de bête de foire quand je me suis accroché à leurs barreaux mais ils ne savent pas que j'aurai pu les détruire tout d'un seul coup de poing et leur faire cracher leur arrogance par tous les trous de leur corps, leur faire bouffer même mais je n'ai fait que leur cracher dessus en me disant que oui je suis une bête de foire mais dort en moi un loup terrifiant qui pourrait faire un carnage dans ces lieux.

EN fait je me suis rendu compte que je n'ai rien fait de tel parce que mon grand frère a réussit à mettre quelques limites de bienveillance dans mon esprit et qu'il m'a laissé un trace d'humanité en réflexion. Il est fort le bougre …

Puis je me suis rassis voyant que plus personne ne participait au spectacle réjouissant que je donnais à l assemblée.

Seul un vieux clochard ramassé en même temps que moi dans ce coin de rue me regarde en rigolant ouvrant grand sa bouche édentée et en plus il pue ...je sens son odeur jusque là , et exacerbé du fait de ma nature vampirique …génial… Je ne peux pas dire qu'il me donne soif celui là et je rigole de moi-même.

Je m'amuse à bouger mes doigts de pieds , toujours assis nu sur ce banc froid derrière ma cage, et repense à Elijha. Il va arriver dans son costume parfait, donner des excuses dont il n'en pense pas le moindre mot, mentir à ces mecs en uniforme, leur filer un pot de vin, et ouvrir lui même la cellule. La redit de plusieurs jours …

J'ai des bleus partout sur le corps après la raclée qu'ils m ont mis, j'ai même quelques cicatrices qui ont du mal à cicatriser, cela est certainement dû au fait que je ne me suis pas encore réellement nourri depuis quelques jours. L'allure que j'offre va certainement réussir à atténuer la colère d'Elijha…Lijah mon frère…

Je dois avouer que je déteste voir mon frère en colère, il ne me fait pas peur non mais ...tout le monde est toujours en colère contre moi parce que soit je les dague soit je les humilie soit ...je fais le con avec eux ou c est vrai mais je n'y suis pour rien je ne sais pas me calmer et dire les choses simplement.

J'ai super mal à une de mes cotes, à ma hanche où ils m'ont mis de bons coups de pieds quand j'étais au sol, à mon visage en sang, ils se sont acharnés sur mon corps à coup de pied, coups de poings, je dois avoir quelques cotes de cassées.

D'ici une heure tout sera réparé mais en attendant j'ai un mal de chien et mon loup me le fait comprendre aussi en grognant.

Fais chier maintenant il fait froid je suis à poil, et je vais me ridiculiser devant mon grand frère.

J'écoute depuis quelques minutes tous les bruits environnants et à chaque coup de clés ou chaque porte qui s ouvre dans le commissariat, j espère au loin entendre la voix grave et légèrement accentué de mon grand frère. Il a gardé un petit fond d'accent européen après avoir passé des siècles en France et dans toute l'Europe . Ca le rend sexy auprès des femmes et moi j'adore quand mon frère est si beau. Je souris malgré moi en pensant à lui. J'adore Elijha, je le vénéré et cela depuis mon enfance. Je me demande parfois si une part de moi n'est pas secrètement amoureuse de lui. Je bouge mes mains devant moi pour effacer ses pensées et me met à rougir tout seul comme un débile profond.

Je souris de nouveau malgré moi j aime Elijha comme jamais je n'ai aimé personne dans toute ma longue existence c est un amour excessif et possessif. C'est aussi à cause de cela je pense que je ne le laisse pas vivre sa propre vie et que j'écrase tout ce qu'il pourrait aimer d'autres autour de moi pour le garder dans mon giron. C'est mon frère, il ne peut appartenir à personne d'autres.

Par mon comportement et mes débordements, de toute manière, je l'empêche bien souvent de mener à bien une belle histoire d amour car je lui vole ce précieux temps.

Je suis un voleur d'âme et un suceur de sang drainant peu à peu la vie de mon frère, la scellant à la mienne. Il porte des menottes en argent à cause de moi…Sans moi, dans son existence, il pourrait être heureux profiter pleinement de son éternité …

Mais S'il trouvait ce bonheur, que ferait-il de moi …j'ai peur, j ai tellement peur Qu il m abandonne Qu'il me laisse là seul dans une rue et qu'il referme sur lui son grand manteau noir et s'en aille ailleurs sans jamais plus se retourner.

J'ai un besoin continuel de son odeur, de sa chaleur, de plonger mon regard bleu dans ses yeux sombres si profonds et y voir cette étincelle d amour qu'il a pour moi. Car malgré tout ce que je peux penser et dire, je sais qu'Elijha m aime profondément.

Il s'occupe de moi comme le ferait une mère couvant ses petits, il me surveille même la nuit . Je le sens s'approcher de mon lit, remonter ma couette, vérifier mon oreiller et éteindre les lumières quand il pense que je dors profondément.

Je le vois parfois , au bout d' une rue quand j ai décidé d'aller promener loin de cette famille maudite, il se tient là bas un peu en retrait et me regard faire mon cinema dans la rue accostant les belles femmes, effrayant parfois quelques grand mères avec leur panier et surtout m'amusant à aller chercher querelles à des bandes de jeunes en proie de sensation forte.

Je sais qu'il veille et cela me donne des armes malheureusement pour être encore plus odieux, lui donner une image encore plus négative de ce petit frère qu'il adule.

Et pourtant s'il savait le nombre de fois où j ai voulu me retourner pour lui dire « je t ai vu » et lui prendre la main pour que nous allions tous deux nous promener au lac ou au parc ou et surtout dans les bois, laisse mon loup sortir et courir sous la surveillance et la bienveillance de ce grand frère parfois si silencieux.

Car Elijha ne parle pas beaucoup, son regarde suffit de toute manière à vous faire comprendre ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il ressent …C' en est presque effrayant parfois.

Je suis son inverse, j ai besoin de rire, de m'exposer, de parler sans arrêt pour sortir cette peur quotidienne qui me serre le cœur, besoin de m épancher ...Camille est parfois mon exutoire mais je préfère discuter avec Elijha.

J aime m'assoir en face d lui quand il est plongé dans sa lecture et je parle de tout et de rien, je vois son regard se fixer sur une ligne et je sais à partir de là, il m écoute, parfois il lève un œil étonné vers moi sur des paroles que je lui aurai dites et qui l', nterpellent parfois il répond à quelques petites questions pour relancer la conversation souvent d un seul sens car c est moi qui parle, qui me plaint, qui geint, qui critique, qui hurle ...je ne crois que jamais je n'ai demandé à Elijha s'il avait des choses à me dire des petites anecdotes à me raconter en fait j ai honte je crois que jamais je ne me suis intéressé à ce qu'il aime, je me rend compte que je ne sais rien de lui alors qu'il a l air de tout savoir de moi.

Je repose mon regard sur mes pieds. Désormais ils tapent le sol nerveusement et mon regard se porte sur les barreaux , déçu. J'ai l'impression que la demi heure es passé et Qu'Elijha n'est toujours pas là.

Je me lève affolé ...et cours vers la grille en m accrochant à celle ci et en appelant.

Un homme dans la cinquantaine entre un balai à la main une casquette sur la tête le parfait cliché du gardien d une école mais tant pis à défaut d un flic celui ci fera l affaire

\- Mon frère ...est-il là ?

\- Qui ?

L homme me dévisage , s'attardant un peu trop sur le bas de mon ventre et d'un coup je me sens gêné honteux, je sens que mon intimité est mis à mal et repart rapidement me blottir sur le lit de fortune les jambes serrés contre moi.

\- Lijah, Qu est ce que tu fous bordel ?

Le gars continue comme si de rien n'était à balayer la pièce et s attarde sur le viel homme sans domicile fixe dans sa cellule.

\- Et bien hernie tu es bien mieux là que dehors dans ce froid…

\- M en parle pas camarade puis au moins ici, j'aurai une bonne soupe chaude

\- J y veillerai, Hernie et j'en ferai amené une à ce gamin là…

\- Oui il m'a l'air un peu paumé mais lui au moins ne semble pas avoir froid

\- Oui comme tu dis Hernie…

Cette discussion est irréelle, le gars qui pue se réjouit d être enfermé dans ce trou à rat. Je l'observe discretement et me rend compte que ses chaussures sont craquées, que son manteau a le rembourrage qui sort par tous les trous, il est sale, il a les mains calleuses de celui dont le froid a du avoir raison de ses articulations.

Elijah me parle souvent de notre chance d avoir un toit, de quoi manger et se vêtir. Je me moque continuellement. De lui, Kol aussi, quand il essaye d'ouvrir nos esprits sur la condition inférieure de ces hommes et femmes de la rue.

Pour moi ils payent leurs péchés certainement mais alors…ne devrais je pas être à leur place à quémander la pitié et un peu de pain ...non parce que moi j ai Elijha et Qu il a veille à ce que jamais, jamais en 1000 ans nous ayons à souffrir de cela, la faim, le froid la peur , honte d être ...comme cet homme démuni et sans ...famille.

Il semble pourtant heureux, à sourire à ce bon vieux balayeur. Les deux hommes m'oublie et parle comme s'ils se connaissaient déjà depuis longtemps. Le gardien du zoo lui donne un sandwich et une bouteille de vin.

Merde …je me rend compte que moi aussi j'ai faim, je n'ai rien avalé depuis au moins une nuit complète...je regarde ces deux hommes et une soif de sang incontrôlable me prend, mon ventre me tiraille, mes crocs sortent un peu malgré moi mais cette odeur heureusement que porte la chair de cet homme me rebute suffisamment pour que je n' arrache pas les barreaux et que je ne lui enfonce pas mes crocs dans les veines.

Je soupire ...j ai froid et là pour la première fois j'aimerai bien récupérer mes habits, être assis devant un bon feu de cheminée et pourquoi pas… lire auprès de mon frère.

J'attend encore … mais que fait il ? Il a peut être et certainement et avec raison décider de faire demi tour et de me laisser la cogiter sur ce que j ai déclenché de nouveau, m'abandonner là tout seul dans cette prison anonyme, loin des miens, loin de lui …

Quel salaud il se dit le super grand frère et il me lâche à la première petite contrariété je lui en veux à mort de me faire subir cela ce n est pas un frère c est un parjure, un traître un ...

\- Niklaus... ?

Cette voix cet accent ..je lève mon regard vers les grilles et aperçoit ce costume si parfait ce manteau noir et long Qu il porte souvent. Il me fixe du regard sans animosité, je m'attendais à un dédain total mais non il est là sans expression et attend que cette grille soit ouverte.

Son indifférence est la pire chose qui soit pour moi et là il me regarde comme si tout de nouveau lui glissait dessus. Je l'ai déçu je le sais, je le ressens.

J'ai alors juste envie de pleurer …j' attendais sa colère, ses mots acerbes ou des insultes, histoire de me raccrocher à quelque chose pour paraître fort, mais là rien il me regarde comme si même la nudité de mon corps ne l'étonnait pas, ni les bleus ni le sang qui colle encore à mon ventre, mes bras, mes jambes ils n ont pas lésiné sur les coups, mes genoux ont été égratignés au sol quand ils m ont traîne et les coups de matraque ont tout de même fait des dégâts sur moi il ne regarde même pas ...

Un des flics ouvrent la porte et m'interpelle méchamment.

\- Ton frère est là dégage de ma prison !

\- Non pas possible je ne l'avais pas vu…

J avance toujours aussi insolent et me poste juste devant Elijha. Le gars ne m'a pas ramené mes habits, je me sens d un coup très con…il n'y a pas d autres mots

\- Je peux peut être récupèrer mes fringues

\- Tu traverseras le corridor elles sont à l accueil

Je sens une sourde colère monter en moi …ce mec se fout de ma gueule hors de question que je le trimballe à poil devant tout le monde la bas !

Je regarde Elijha qui n'a toujours pas prononcé d autres mots que ce fameux Niklaus puis me pince les lèvres.

Il soupire, je sens qu'il cède et je le vois avec contentement retirer son manteau et m enrouler avec. Ses doigts glissent alors délicatement sur les bleus de mon corps et sur les coups qui apparaissent encore.

\- Qui ?

\- Eux...

Il me pousse dans le dos pour me faire avancer mais je sais que Elijah ne laissera pas sans punition les coups qui m'ont été porté.

Le viel homme me fait un petit signe et sourit

\- T es son giton?

Je vois Elijha se tendre et j explose de rire chose que je n'aurai peut être pas du faire. Je regarde mon frère et le défie du regard

\- Alors je suis ton giron ?

Et là je reçois une calque magistrale qui résonne sur ma joue, je porte ma main sur elle et regarde mon frère étonné et abasourdi.

\- Mais ...

\- I absolument rien de marrant dans toute cette situation

Je n ai jamais ressenti une douleur aussi intense, pas à cause de cette baffe qui en réalité ne m'a pas fait si mal que cela mais de l humiliation que j'en ai ressentit.

Elijah m'a giflé comme le ferait un père ou une mère à son gamin quand il dépasse les bornes et pourtant, nous nous battons nous nous cognons dessus mais je reste totalement pétrifié par cette baffe.

Je sens les larmes monter à mes yeux, je sais que je l'ai mérite et que je la mérite depuis bien longtemps mais jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'Elijah mettrait en œuvre ce qu'il m avait promis.

Je le suis sans un mot , le voit attraper le baluchon où ils ont remis mes vêtements et mes chaussures et sans pour autant me les rendre me fait signe de le suivre.

Je suis pied nu dans la rue, un manteau sur mon corps nu, mes bleus bien visibles.

Il m'ouvre la portière passager où je grimpe sans oser le défier de nouveau puis il fait le tour et s assoit tout en démarrant la voiture, toujours sans un mot, sans poser de questions.

Je sens dans sa conduite son énervement puis alors que j'essaye de protester, mes larmes se mettent à couler.

Elijah me jette un coup d'œil discret et je sens sa main se glisser dans la mienne doucement et me caresser la peau de son pouce, tout en y faisant des petits cercles rassurants. Alors sans penser à ce que va impliquer ce geste, je pose mon tête contre son épaule et regarde la route face à moi, bercé par les frissons de sécurité que me procurent son contact. Un sourire se colle à mon visage et je vois qu'Elijha a tourné son visage vers le mien et me sourit en retour.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**POV Elijah **

Je sens le sang couler sur mes lèvres. Je viens de me mordre fortement la lèvre inférieure de frustration mais surtout parce que je m'en veux d'avoir giflé mon petit frère. Mais son impertinence dépasse les bornes, il vient gratter là où ça fait mal cherchant la moindre de mes faiblesses pour appuyer dessus.

Parfois je l'aime autant que je peux le détester mais là je regarde ses larmes couler le long de ses joues et toute animosité a quitté mon cœur. Je ne ressens que de l'amour pour lui, une envie folle de le serrer dans mes bras, de le cajoler, le protéger, lui dire Qu'il ne doit pas jouer au méchant petit frère pour se faire remarquer ...que je suis là et que je serai toujours là pour lui.

Mais je ne le fais pas ...maudite fierté des Mickaelson ! Dans la famille, les mots d amour et de tendresse ne sont pas coutumes et encore moins avec les siècles qui sont passés. Nous nous sommes construits et avons grandi sans montrer nos sentiments avançant avec nos forces et nos stratégies sans réellement nous poser pour réapprendre à nous aimer tous...je sais que nous nous aimons et que nous nous respections et que chacun d'entre nous se battra pour l'autre , la famille avant tout normalement, mais nous restons ainsi à se surveiller de loin sans prononcer les mots qui pourraient réchauffer nos cœurs.

Et avec Niklaus cette distance m'est vraiment pénible. Mon petit frère et moi avons été très proches, voir quasiment fusionnels durant notre enfance mais les siècles de fuite, de violence qui nous ont entouré ont craquelé cette fusion et je ne veuex pas que tout s'arrête. J'ai besoin de cette relation que nous avons toujours porté tous les deux, de ce lien qui nous unit.

Niklaus se tient encore la joue stupéfait. Je le vois qui ne comprend pas que j'ai pu le frapper de la sorte, je perçois son regard, il me regarde comme lorsqu'il levait effrayé les yeux sur Mickael, notre père, quand celui ci avait de nouveau abattu ses poings sur mon frère. Notre père, je neveux pas qu'il fasse l'amalgame avec ce salaud, celui qui a détruit tout ce qui avait de plus beau et de plus innocent en mon cadet.

Je m en veux terriblement et m'apprête à lui faire des excuses quand d'un coup j entends ses paroles qui siffle dans sa voix :

\- Je te le ferai payer très cher ...ne lève plus jamais la main sur moi ou je te la couperai …

J'écarquille les yeux. Niklaus a désormais le regard ambré, celui de son loup quand il fleure à la surface, il a les mains crisper sur ses genoux et je le vois serrer le manteau avec force. Je sais qu'il se retient de me frapper ou même de me mordre. Il sait très bien l'effet que sa morsure ferait sur moi, me laissant faible et hallucinant, fiévreux et incapable de ce fait de m'occuper de lui, ni de moi d'ailleurs.

J'attends sans parler, j'attends que Niklaus desserre ses poings ou qu'il décide de mettre ses menaces à exécution, ...mais il n en fait rien, il me regarde de côté et pose ses yeux redevenus de ce bleus si merveilleux, sur mes lèvres.

Je le vois lever un doigt vers moi mais je ne recule pas les mains posées sur le volant.

Il touche ma lèvre et fronce les sourcils puis il ramène son doigt tache de sang qu'il porte à sa bouche.

Je souris doucement et sort mon mouchoir pour l'essuyer

\- Non

J'arrête mon geste, Niklaus recommence deux ou trois fois, il glisse ses doigts sur mes lèvres et sur mon menton et lèche le bout de siens, comme si il se délectait du gout que lui procure ce fluide. Il sourit pour lui-même et soupire doucement.

Je ne sais pas si je dois réellement le laisser faire cela nous n'avons jamais partagé notre sang …jamais..sauf en cas d'extrême urgence mais souvent nous n'avons pas profité pour nous rapprocher ou montrer à quel point nous tenons les uns aux autres.

Je sens ses doigts sur ma peau et je ne sais pas comment réagir, nous ne nous touchons jamais non plus sauf dans des cas où l'un d entre nous est blessé et doit être nettoyé, lavé, soigné...ce sont peut etre les seuls contacts que nous nous permettons .

Oui bien sur, nous avons souvent dormi les uns avec les autres, comme des bons petits chiens d'une meute mais dans des conditions encore extrêmes quand nous n'avons trouvé aucun lieu pour nous protéger ...

Je me souviens de ces moments où ma sœur et mon frère venaient se blottir contre moi parce que le froid était bien trop vivace et où je serrai mes bras autour d'eux pour Qu ils dorment sereinement ...ce sont des moments où je me suis sentit le plus vivants, pouvoir les protéger de la sorte, pouvoir sentir leur odeur, être proche d'eux ...je les aime profondément même si je ne sais pas toujours leur montrer notamment par les paroles .

Je suis là cependant présent , toujours présent pour chacun d'entre eux même s'ils l'ont oublié et mène leur vie comme bon leur semble...à force d'avoir donner ce que j'étais pour mes frère, j'en ai oublié même mes propres envies. J aurai parfois besoin que ce soit moi qu' on sert dans ses bras, Celui sur lequel on passe la main dans les cheveux , celui à qui on tend le sourire… je suis dans cette sorte de manque qui me rappelle constamment ce que je n'ai pas le droit d amour …je suis mort ...

Mais là dans cette voiture le contact des doigts de niklaus qui effleure mon menton, mon visage, me fait un bien fou, je ferme les yeux et le laisse prélever ce breuvage rouge qui nous lie à cette terre, notre subsistance ...

Niklaus cesse une fois , je suppose, que je n'ai plus une seule goutte qui perle à ma lèvre puis je le vois se lécher les doigts et les essuyer ensuite sur son jean.

Je devrai lui dire que c est sale mais je ne le fais pas, me retenant de nouveau d'être trop stricte sur l'hygiène, et observe ses mains posées sur ses genoux désormais et son regard baissé.

Ses larmes continue à couler, malgré lui je suppose, il a la marque de mes doigts sur la joue rougie.

Je pose alors doucement une main sur son genou et approche mes doigts des siens encore plus prudemment, peut être de peur de le toucher ou tout simplement d'être rejeté. Timidement, je touche la peau , timidement je caresse le côté de sa paume, ...mon frère ne bouge pas ...je laisse alors mes doigts s'étendre près de sa main et le caresse avec tendresse, toujours aussi silencieux.

Je vois ses yeux suivre le mouvement de mes caresses et il sourit très légèrement. J'aime son sourire même si minime soit il. Ses yeux brillent un peu et je remarque qu'il a pincé les lèvres timidement, puis ses doigts viennent d un coup s'enrouler aux miens.

Je relève la tête et le fixe. Niklaus se mordille les lèvres désormais et murmure :

\- On peut rentrer, Lijah

Lijah ...ce surnom je crois ne pas l'avoir entendu depuis des siècles, je dirai même que je ne l'ai pas entendu depuis notre enfance , c est ainsi que me prénommait mon petit frère quand il avait besoin de moi.

Je souris, resserre mes doigts et démarre la voiture. Je roule prudemment me refusant à retirer ma main de celle de mon cadet pour avoir une meilleure stabilité de conduite ... Les rues défilent doucement sous nos yeux …nous les connaissons par cœur… cette ville est notre ville depuis tellement de siècles… Niklaus en est le roi et j en suis le gardien ...le gardien de mon frère en réalité. Lui me compare parfois à un chevalier, ce n'est peut être pas faux…

Sa main est chaude, elle me réchauffe, son côté hybride lui permet d avoir en permanence cette peau chaude et vibrante comme si le loup en lui, lui donnait les atouts nécessaires pour être bien face au froid de l'hiver, qui arrive et qui va bientôt rendre la nouvelle Orléans terriblement inhospitalière pour moi.

J'ai toujours détesté le froid et depuis que je suis devenu ce monstre avide de sang, je l'appréhende toujours avec crainte. Mon corps est mort mais je ressens toujours les sensations de la chaleur et du froid sur lui, je ressens toujours mon cœur battre face aux événements je ressens toujours les mêmes émotions que j'ai toujours eu, ma sensibilité n'est jamais vraiment partie… elle s'est juste endormie bien trop souvent.

Nous sommes devenus des serial killer au fil des siècles mais notre condition aurait du faire d nous des êtres sans cœur, impitoyables, crachant sur la vie humaine, une vie dénué d'amour, sans espoir ...mais non, nous sommes toujours les mêmes êtres que lorsque nous nous courions dans les bois de notre région d'enfance.

Mère a fait de nous ce que nous sommes des vampires, des êtres immortels, mais nous avons nous même décidé de devenir des monstres ...

Je regarde de nouveau le visage lisse et parfait de mon petit frère, il est temps de changer cela, il est temps de construire la vie de famille à laquelle nous aspirons tous mais que nous n'osons plus réver.

Je retire alors ma main des doigts de mon frère et la pose sur sa joue essaye délicatement, ses larmes coule un peu sur ma peau. Je la monte un peu pour la glisser dans ses cheveux, puis la laisse tomber dans son cou pour le tirer à moi. Il dépose alors sa tête sur mon épaule et je vois son sourire s'afficher.

Bien sur , peu habitué à cette douceur, Je sens une réticence en lui, il se tend, il fronce les sourcils puis il se laisse glisser près de moi et ferme les yeux.

\- En la vie frérot, j y Crois encore Niklaus ...je ne te laisserai jamais couler

Niklaus secoue la tête sans un mot je le vois tourner son visage dans mon cou et sentir mon odeur

\- Sauve-moi


	4. Chapter 4

Chp 4

**POV Elijah**

Non… s'il avait cru y échapper, il se trompait lourdement. Avec Niklaus, toute bêtise, si le terme est réellement approprié, doit être expié afin de l'aider peu à peu à construire ses limites et son humanité.

Niklaus nécessite un contrôle permanent de ses actes. Je le sais..il le sait… et c'est pour cela que la punition que je lui donne au retour ne le fait pas tant hurler que cela.

Je le regarde, je suis assis en face de lui, à feuilleter sans grand intérêt un grimoire appartenant à mère, posant le plus souvent mon regard sur mon petit frère, qui me fait face dans le fauteuil, son livre à la main.

Il lit je le sais car ses lèvres bougent discrètement. Niklaus ne sait pas lire sans devoir prononcer les mots quasi à voix haute. C'est touchant et attendrissant. Je l'ai déjà surpris plusieurs fois à chercher sa ligne et poser le doigts dessus pour se rappeler où il en est. Ce n'est pas un féru de lecture et cela lui pose souvent quelques soucis et pourtant, malgré ses difficultés de concentration sur la lecture et les lignes qui défilent, mon frère est d'une intelligence hors du commun… d'ailleurs un peu trop quand il faut l'utiliser pour des plans machiavéliques. Mais là il ressemble à n'importe quel enfant qui éprouverait des difficultés scolaires.

Je l'aime quand il est ainsi. Il me rappelle le petit garçon qu'il était petit, quand il hésitait sur chaque lettre et chaque mot que notre enseignant essayait de lui inculquer.

C'est moi en réalité qui lui ait appris à lire alors que tous disaient à ma mère qu'il était irrécupérable. En fait il était tout simplement très têtu et refusait d'apprendre avec quelqu'un d'autres que moi ! Sacré Niklaus, tu as toujours été un enfant unique…

Il lève souvent les yeux vers moi pour savoir quand il a le droit de s'arrêter de lire ce traité philosophique que je lui ai glissé dans les mains mais d'un petit geste du doigt je lui demande de continuer.

Il grogne, ronchonne mais reprend sa lecture.

Je finis pas me lever et par nous chercher deux verres de bourbons. J'ai soif, pas de cette soif qu'un petit verre d'eau peut soulager, non de cette soif qui nous rappelle constamment notre malédiction. Je me suis surpris à fixer la veine du cou de mon frère puis ait eu honte de moi même. Désirer avec tant d'intérêt le breuvage sucré de mon petit frère n'est pas normal. Et pourtant j'aimerai que lui et moi buvions l'un à l'autre afin de renforcer nos liens encore plus.

Quand dans la voiture , je l'ai laissé faire, j'ai sentit que tout mon corps , toute mon âme réclamait encore…encore…viens me chercher et ne faisons qu'un. Je suis trop attaché certainement à mon frère ce qui provoque chez moi ce désir.

Je fais tourner le verre rempli dans ma main et le dépose sur la petite table au côté de mon frère , dont je vois le sourire se fendre, il pense que je le fais stopper et commence à refermer le livre pour prendre le bourbon .

Je le stoppe en lui posant une main sur son épaule et me baisse vers son oreille :

\- Allez courage, plus qu'une heure et tu seras libéré.

Niklaus fronce les sourcils et boit son verre d'une traite, me fixant désormais avec méchanceté.

Puis doucement, son regarde redevient plus enfantin, il se concentre sur les bruits de la maison. Il n'y a personne, ils sont tous sortis pour la soirée et voir jusqu'au petit matin, je ne vois pas pourquoi il fait cela, puis il penche la tête comme un enfant qui va réclamer quelque chose de précieux :

\- Tu peux me lire une histoire ?

J'écarquille légèrement les yeux puis soupire, me lève, et fouille dans la bibliothèque pour dénicher un précieux livre de contes. Niklaus a toujours aimé les contes et puis je dois avouer que tout compte fait il y a aussi une morale à chaque histoire, cela ne va pas lui faire de mal.

Je le vois se lever et aller s'installer dans le canapé. C'est comme un rituel sans paroles. Je sais que de mon côté je vais m'assoir près de lui, qu'il va poser sa tête doucement sur mon épaule pour apercevoir les images puis va finir par s'allonger sur mes genoux.

Il attend que je débute l'histoire et tout se passe de cette manière.

Au bout d'une heure, ma main repose dans sa chevelure et mes doigts caressent doucement mon frère. Lui s'est endormi, le visage encore crispé et tendu, mais son souffle me montre qu'il se sent en sécurité ici.

Je dépose Niklaus doucement dans son lit, ôte avec délicatesse le manteau qu'il n'a pas lâché depuis notre retour, il est nu dessous… je suis presque gêné de le voir ainsi même si je connais chaque recoin de peau de mes frères et sœurs. Au bout de tous ces siècles, nous n'avons plus aucun secret sur nos corps et malgré cela je garde cette pudeur de jeune homme.

Il se lavera demain matin. Je prends la couette et la repose sur lui, puis m'assoit sur le lit pour le surveiller un peu.

Niklaus s'est endormi une première fois dans la voiture profondément, j'ai fait deux fois le tour de la ville de peur de le réveiller puis je me suis décidé à rentrer, la fatigue ayant raison de moi aussi.

Je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'il a été simple de sortir le grand corps de mon cadet de la voiture, de le porter du sous sol au salon où là, en mauvais frère vengeur, je me suis permis de le réveiller pour la punition.

Je sais, je dois vous paraître injuste voir cruel mais c'est ainsi que nous fonctionnons, que je fonctionne.

Et là après ma lecture, il s'est de nouveau rendormir, il doit être tellement crevé car sinon Niklaus est comme moi toujours sur ses gardes.

J'aimerai penser qu'il dort ainsi car il sait que je suis là pour le protéger mais nous avons dépassé ce sentiment, nous ne sommes en sécurité nulle part, personne ne nous protège réellement. De toute manière qui pourrait protéger des être comme nous : nous sommes les originaux, les êtres les plus puissants que cette planète ait porté, des monstres indestructibles.

Quand je regarde Niklaus, là, la tête enfoui dans son oreiller, je me dis que ce n'est pas possible : nous ne pouvons pas être ces êtres déchus, non, Niklaus ressemble à un ange il a la peau un peu hâlée, les cheveux blonds, un sourire qui fait craquer de nombreuses femelles, qu'il met d'ailleurs avec une facilité déconcertante, au fond de son lit et que je suis souvent obligé de renvoyer au matin leur faisant oublier avec qui elles ont couché.

Mon frère est en train de replonger dans les méandres de la délinquance, je le sais il suffit que je pousse un peu sa couette pour apercevoir encore un tas d'hématomes sur son corps à force de prendre des coups volontairement… ils prennent plus de temps à disparaître et lui s'endurcit encore plus.

Il traîne de plus en plus avec cette bande de créatures malveillantes, je ne sais encore quelle race de bas étage ose se prendre pour ses amis, enfin lui font croire que ce sont ses amis. Je sais qu'il y a quelques garous, et un sorcier, mais le reste semble être des vampires nouveaux nés et des humains de la pire déchéance. Génial, tout est parfait…il s'accoquine avec la crème de la crème…

Ils ne savent pas qui il est, j'en suis certain, je suis certain qu'il ne leur a pas dit sinon ils se méfieraient bien plus de l'entrainer dans de tels méfaits.

Niklaus, les originaux d'ailleurs sont une légende ici, à la Nouvelle Orléans, une légende qu'utilisent les parents pour obtenir l'obéissance de leur enfants ...Ce n'est pas le vilain croque mitaine, ou la police, qui sont une véritable menace pour les enfants pas sages, non ce sont les méchants vampires qui emmènent les enfants pour les vider de leur sang et jeter les cadavres dans les égouts de la ville ou dans le Mississipi.

Voilà la dernière histoire que j ai entendu sur nous ...ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est que nous nous n'embarrassons pas à chercher une cachette, nous les laissons dans la ruelle où nous leur avons donné la mort…je rigole seul mais en même temps suis peiné que certains puissent penser que nous sommes des assassins d'enfants. Jamais je ne toucherai un enfant…

Et Niklaus, l hybride est vu comme le pire de tous ...ceux qui savent dans cette ville qui nous sommes ont pour la plupart fuit de l'autre côté de la rive, les autres se terrent au plus loin de notre demeure et le reste ..je m'en suis chargé ...J'aime le ménage …

Niklaus murmure dans son sommeil en proie certainement à un de ces éternels cauchemars. Je pose ma main sur son front et ferme les yeux pour essayer de lui envoyer des images rassurantes. Son front est chaud mais je sens que son loup est en train de lui procurer cette chaleur ce qui me rassure. Nous, les vampires, n'avons que très rarement de la fièvre. La morsure de Niklaus par contre peut provoquer de fortes fièvres, j'en ai déjà fait la douloureuse expérience et je peux vous assurer que jamais je ne m'étais senti si mal.

Je sors de mes pensées quand je sens la main de mon petit frère se poser sur la mienne. Il dort cependant toujours profondément. C'est étrange il y a entre lui et moi une sorte de lien intime que je ne m'explique pas ...comme malgré toutes nos différences, toutes nos mésententes et nos attitudes totalement disparates, un sentiment de complémentarité, comme si nos vies dépendaient de l'un et de l'autre ...et je dirai que ce sentiment ne m'a jamais quitté depuis notre enfance. Niklaus était celui avec lequel je restais tout le temps comme si m'éloigner de lui me rendait triste et abandonné. J'ai souvent payé cette complicité par des moqueries et des coups de notre père mais je m'en contrefichais. Jamais la jalousie des autres ne m'a touché, ne m'a blessé mais cela n'a fait qu'accroitre le sentiment profond que j'avais envers mon frère : le protéger, l'aimer, le chérir…et faire un beau doigt d'honneur à tout ceux qui voulaient entraver notre complicité.

Je ne sais pas si Niklaus ressent la même chose, je n'ai jamais osé lui en parler mais je sais une certitude , c'es qu'en 1000 ans de vie nous ne nous sommes que très peu séparés, que nos éloignements ont été plus des souffrances que des solutions.

Peut être est – ce cela, l' amour inconditionnel cet amour que je ressens pour lui ? Mais je ne dis rien car je connais ma famille, il me prêterait des sentiments incestueux et finiraient par jouer là-dessus pour ternir encore plus nos relations déjà compliquées avec mon petit frère.

Mais oui peut être que quelque part je prête des sentiments à mon frère qui ne sont pas normaux, je me l'avoue aussi cependant, je ne veux et je ne peux pas surtout vivre loin de lui, je me suis donnée la mission de prendre soin de lui bien au delà de ma propre vie , d'obtenir sa rédemption et si pour cela je devais sacrifier le restant de mes jours je le ferai. Niklaus est ma bouée de sauvetage, dans ce monde. Sans lui je n'ai personne réellement vers qui me tourner et qui me retienne ici.

Mon petit frère se met à bouger et attrape d'un coup l'autre main que j'avais de posée sur sa hanche , je le vois tâtonner dessus et maintenant ses doigts viennent se mêler aux miens comme dans la voiture.

Nous faisons souvent cela inconsciemment sans oser en discuter ensuite mais je vois immédiatement les traits de son visage se détendre et un léger sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres. Elles sont fines et un peu séchées et son visage est pâle il n'a pas dû se nourrir depuis quelques temps.

Je lui déposerai avant de sortir un ou deux pochons de sang pour Qu'il le fasse à son réveil et évite d'aller se ruer dans la rue pour trouver une proie à son convenance. Hors de question que je passe derrière ramasser les corps qu'il laisse inertes dans les ruelles. J' ai constaté que depuis que je lui propose ce breuvage « en boîte » , il boit plus régulièrement ainsi et j'en suis ravi. Je lui explique pourquoi il est nécessaire de ne pas se faire remarquer en s'attaquant trop aux gens de cette ville, afin de ne pas révéler ce que nous sommes et surtout, par-dessus tout, ne pas attirer notre père à la Nouvelle Orléans.

Malgré tout ce qui est dit sur mon petit frère, il est tout de même celui de ma fratrie qui essaye de prendre note encore de mes conseils ou calque ses actes souvent aux miens. Je sais aussi malheureusement que la menace de mon père le tétanise et qu'il est près à tout pour ne jamais le revoir dans nos parages.

Notre père…je ne préfère pas y penser. Il est le pire monstre que nous ayons pu rencontrer. Je le hais profondément pour ce qu'il veut nous faire mais surtout pour ce qu'il a fait subir à mon petit frère durant son enfance. Je le hais…je le hais…je le hais. je sens ma main se crisper et remarque que j'ai serré mes doigts si fortement que le sang coule dans ma paume .Niklaus quand à lui s'est crispé comme s'il avait ressentit ma colère. Je me calme immédiatement, lèche ma paume et grimace. Gouter son propre sang n'a rien de délicieux…

Je reste assis une bonne heure à surveiller son souffle, surveiller son sommeil et le mouvement de ses yeux fermés qui m'indique s'il rêve ou s'il cauchemarde.

Mon estomac grogne, moi aussi toutes ces émotions m'ont rendu faible, je vais aller me restaurer et j'irai dormir même si je sais déjà que mes nuits seront courtes et hantées par le cours de nos vies si compliquées.

Niklaus est profondément endormi désormais.

Je peux partir, rassuré, pour aller rejoindre ma chambre. Sa nuit va être bonne et effacera certainement un peu les hématomes de son corps, le repos le fera peut-être réfléchir un peu sur son comportement de ces derniers jours.

Faible espoir en réalité ...je sais qu'il va falloir que j'intervienne bien violement dans cette relation néfaste avec ses amis et que je mette fin à ce cercle sans fin dans lequel Niklaus est en train de s'enfermer ...

Je me lève, éteins la lumière de la chambre et ferme qu'à demi la porte. Niklaus déteste être enfermé et a besoin de la lumière du couloir pour être rassuré en cas d'éveil nocturne. C'est un de nos secrets j ai dit à mes frères et sœur que je ne pouvais pas dormir sans cette aura de lumière, ils m ont cru peut être …peut être pas…mais non jamais fait d allusions étranges sur ce choix.

La soif s'estompe un peu quand j'ai bu les pochons et là je suis de nouveau en train de chercher mon pijama qui ne se trouve plus à l'endroit où je le range soigneusement. Soit Rebecca est venu me le piquer pour s'en faire une chemise de nuit soit Niklaus est encore venu fouiller et je vais certainement le retourner dans ses affaires sous son lit, en boule, ou sous son oreiller.

Tant pis … j ôte mes vêtements et me glisse totalement nu sous la couette. Je n ai même pas l'envie de lire ou d'écrire dans mon journal …je suis épuisé ...moralement.

Ce n'est pas évident …je n ai en réalité que 26 ans ...et presque 1000 ans de plus mais je me sens comme un vieillard qui a trop donné dans sa vie. Je ferme les yeux et écoute les alentours. Kol et Rebecca ne se sont toujours pas rentrés, ils vont certainement passer la nuit dehors et dormir à l hôtel comme souvent …je ne préfère pas savoir avec qui !

Finn a dû rejoindre l'appartement que je lui ai trouvé, il déteste vivre avec nous il trouve notre mode de vie ennuyant et dégradant ...soit ...

Freya dort chez sa petite amie ce soir . Elle y est de plus en plus je sens que le mot mariage ne va pas tarder à sortir de sa bouche.

Je soupire. Je regarde le plafond, je me sens seul. Une femme pourrait venir réconforter ma couche, je sais que j'ai encore les moyens d'en faire craquer quelques unes, mais je n'en ai pas le temps ni l'envie. J'aimerai parfois me pauser et vivre une belle histoire romantique comme dans les livres où tout est beau et tout se finit bien mais je n'ai le temps, ni le droit …il y a Niklaus ...je dois me consacrer à mon petit frère et l'empêcher de sombrer dans les tourments de l'enfer qu'il est en train d ouvrir face à lui.

C'est alors que je sens une présence …ma porte de chambre s'est ouverte, je reconnais cette odeur de peau et me pousse légèrement du milieu du lit pour laisser la place. Il se glisse doucement dans mes draps et encore plus timidement vient coller son ventre contre le mien son front venant se coller contre le mien. Notre nudité mutuelle ne nous dérange pas. J'aime sentir Niklaus contre moi, sentir sa peau faire frissonner la mienne, sa chaleur me pénétrer totalement.

La première fois que cela m'est arrivé, qu'il est venu se blottir dans mon lit, je n'ai pas su quoi faire et j ai repoussé un peu son corps nu qui se collait contre le mien, puis j ai compris au fil du temps que mon petit frère est aussi un loup et Qu'il a besoin de sa meute pour dormir et de ce contact de peau à peau pour être rassuré. J'ai fini par m'y habituer mais je n aurai pas pensé que cette nuit il viendrait, pas après ce qui s'est passé.

Je laisse Niklaus s'approcher encore plus et glisser ses jambes dans les miennes, comme un melî melo, son bras se glisse sur mes hanches et je le laisse venir ne faire qu'un avec moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui déposer un baiser sur le front et de resserrer mon étreinte. Nos bas ventre se touchent mais il n'y rien de sexuel entre nous, juste une sensation de bien être totale qui nous parcourt.

Je souris en écoutant son soufflée régulier, il s'est déjà rendormi. Je sais que demain matin, il sera repartit dans son lit avant que je ne m éveille pour ne pas se sentir honteux d'avoir ainsi pénétrer dans mon giron mais peut être un jour nous réveillerons nous l'un à côté de l'autre comme quand nous étions enfants et que nous passions nos nuits à partager nos rêves.

Je me sens mieux et le sommeil arrive très rapidement pour frapper à ma porte. La sensation de cet endormissement parfait me rassure. Niklaus est là en protection contre moi et je suis là en protection contre lui, rien de peut nous arriver, rien ne peut lui arriver.


	5. Chapter 5

Chp 5 -

**POV Niklaus**

Je n ai pas vu la nuit tombée, j'ai du m'endormir pendant que mon frère me lisait ce conte. Je suis un peu perdu, comment ai – je pu arriver dans ce lit chaud et douillet.

Allez en réalité je me mens à moi-même…et je ne veux pas admettre par fierté que je ne venu me glisser dans la chambre de mon aîné non pas par somnambulisme , ce qui serait presque trop facile à faire gober, mais parce que j'en avais besoin, mon lien avec Elijah me le réclamait fortement.

Et je me suis rendormi près de lui presque aussi rapidement que je m'étais glissé dans ses draps.

J'ai eu du mal en me réveillant à comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Il y a un filet de lumière qui passe par la porte ce qui me permet de me repérer un peu et quand je bouge un peu ma main, je la sens entrer en contact contre la peau de quelqu'un. Je souris encore à moitié endormi, heureux. Je n ai pas besoin d ouvrir les yeux pour me rendre compte que je suis blotti contre mon aîné.

J'ai fait de beaux rêves d'ailleurs, ce qui est rare. Elijha a encore dû user de ce don pour pénétrer mon esprit et m'aider en ce sens, mais je sais que cela l'épuise. Il va dormir une bonne partie de la matinée à mon avis.

Je sens son odeur, j'entends les battements de son cœur… je laisse mes doigts effleurer la peau douce de son torse, il a un bras entouré autour de mes hanches comme si, par ce geste qui me fait être totalement enfoui dans son giron, il essayait encore et encore de me protéger. Enfin je me laisse supposer cela…

Mon père lui quand il s'approchait de cette manière, c'était pour me faire mal, très mal…j'essaye de ne pas rouvrir les laies de ce passé si traumatisant et replonge ma main dans celle de son frère.

Son contact, sa présence , me rappelle que je suis en sécurité ici, avec lui. La proximité d'Elijha a toujours été un sauve gardé pour moi que ce soit la nuit ou le jour. Jamais Elijha ne me fait du mal volontairement, même dans ses paroles. Parfois, je vois bien qu'il aimerait me hurler des insanités, des méchancetés qui font mal, profondément mal, comme peuvent le faire de temps à autres, Finn ou Kol. Jamais…Jamais Elijha n'a prononcé ce mot qui me caractérise : bâtard. C'est peut être anodin comme terme, mais ce mot me détruit, a détruit une grosse partie de mon éternité, de mon humanité…

Je soupire, il n'est plus temps de me morfondre sur ce passé que j'essaya désormais d'occulter, ni sur les paroles acerbes des mes deux autres frères. De toute manière, ils ne m'apprécient pas et c'est réciproque. Enfin je suppose que c'est réciproque, je ne sais plus trop quels sont mes sentiments envers cette famille…Sauf Elijah, mon Elijha, le seul pour lequel ma vie n'aurait aucun sens loin de lui.

Je me recule un tout petit peu et me tourne vers lui, mon visage faisant face au sien, puis j'ouvre totalement doucement les yeux. La pénombre de la pièce ne m'empêche pas de l'observer. Il dort profondément mais il a les traits tirés et le sourire envolé dans son sommeil, je vois bien qu'il est certainement en proie à de mauvais rêves et je sais aussi que ses cauchemars sont uniquement lié à moi, à mon mode de vie, à mes rebellions continuels qui le poussent à devoir me surveiller continuellement sans s'octroyer le droit de profiter ne serait ce que quelques instants de sa propre vie.

Je ne lui connais pas de femme ou d'amis qui partagent la vie de mon grand frère.

Dans nos moment de purs méchanceté, nos nous moquons de lui, de sa chasteté et amenons parfois nos filles trouvées dan la rue pour lui montrer avec impertinence que nous savons nous nous amuser ...nous autres…je me rend compte que c'est atroce cette manière dont nous traitons parfois notre grand frère. Peut être parce qu'il représente aussi la figure paternelle et que tous les enfants mènent la vie dure à ses parents. Mais il est vrai que nous oublions parfois qu'Elijha n'a que 26 ans , en âge humain en entendu, pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que nous sommes, et qu'il est peut être autant que nous perdu dans ces siècles qui défilent.

Je vois souvent dans son regard la souffrance de sa solitude et je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend de revenir à caque fois appuyer là où ça fait mal. En réalité je veux passer pour le bad boy de la famille, le plus terrible pour essayer de devancer la folie de Kol peut être, mais à chaque instant quand je vois que mon frère cesse de jouer du piano ou part se réfugier dans son journal ou dans un livre je sais que je que nous l'avons blessé profondément.

Elijha a toujours le sourire, il est souvent de bonne humeur mais quand ses traits se ferment et qu'il se mure dans le silence, je comprendre que nous lui volons de nouveau un petit bout de son humanité. Je déteste cela, je ne le fais pas exprès, je n'arrive pas à me contrôler et pourtant ce que je déteste être ainsi.

J'aimerai parfois être comme notre sœur Rebecca, elle n'a aucune honte à venir réclamer un câlin ou une attention , un baiser ou une caresse de notre grand frère. Et elle lui en donne à foison en retour. Je vois bien qu'Elijha apprécie, c'est une sentimental, un homme qui besoin de contact , de se sentir aimé, et je crève d'envie de lui montrer que moi aussi, je pourrait faire comme Rebecca, que moi aussi je pourrai lui fournir de grands sourires, des mots doux, des petites attentions…mais j'en fait rien …ca ne se fait pas entre hommes dans la famille Mickaleson.

Je passe mes doigts sur le visage de mon frère. Il est beau…

Je n'oserai pas compter le nombre de cicatrices que nous avons gravé dans sa peau …tous… Même Finn qui pourtant est peut être celui qui s'occupe le moins de ce qui peut bien se passer dans la famille, il a préféré prendre son indépendance…

Mon grand frère est un peu mon souffre douleur car je dois trouver quelqu'un qui prenne les coups, qui prennent mes cris, mes douleurs mes traumatismes et sur je dois me venger de cette vie qui me fait si peur…

Et qui aime bien châtie bien comme le dit le proverbe…Elijha est le parfait réservoir pour y plonger ma méchanceté mais s'il savait le nombre de fois où après avoir été méchant avec lui, je voudrai le prendre par la main et l'entraîner avec moi pour une balade autour du lac ou me glisser entre ses jambes pour lire avec lui ...je n ose pas …je n'ose plus …je me suis mises autour du corps une carapace que je n arrive plus à ôter… le seul qui en soit encore capable est mon grand frère comme en ce moment quand je suis contre lui et je crève d y rester toute la nuit, rester la joue coller à la sienne et écouter son souffle, attendre le matin ou je pourrai contempler ses yeux s' ouvrir sur moi et le voir me sourire comme il le fait tous les matins.

Un sourire gratuit, fait de bienveillance qui me fait presque oublier que la veille je lui ai fait la misère…

Mais je suis klaus Mickaelson, l'hybride, le grand méchant loup je ne peux pas me laisser ainsi aller …je ne sais pas si je peux en réalité, je ne sais plus rien…et puis ...je ne sais pas , en ce moment tout va mal dans ma tête, dans mon corps, j'ai des crises de suffocation qui me prennent d'un coup comme si l'angoisse était trop forte en moi.

L'autre jour je me suis scarifié la peau profondément, puis j'ai regardé à chaque fois celle ci guérir et j ai recommencé encore plus fort et encore plus fort ..le sang coulait, la douleur s'intensifiait, je me punissais, mais de quoi …j avais envie de me faire mal , très mal, énormément mal, pour me punir, pour me punir d'être ce que je suis, d'être ce que je n'arrive pas à être.

Elijah s'en est aperçut la dernière fois quand il m'a vu sous la douche en train de laisser mon sang couler au sol. Il n'a rien dit, il est venu avec son beau costume se mettre sous l'eau qui tombait sur moi, il m'a soigné, m'a pansé, m'a serré contre lui et repris le scalpel avec lequel je jouais de cette manière. Puis il est repartit sans un mot, moi totalement stupéfait, je l'ai regardé ce changer, remettre une chemise sèche, un beauc costume taillé à merveille, puis il a pointé son doigts de la chambre à la douche vers moi et m'a fait un clin d'œil en souriant. Je sais que désormais il me surveille de près.

Mais dès que je pense à Père, à ce qu'il m'a fait subir enfant, dans cet endroit sombre où après les coups il en est arrivé à passer l'interdit, pour me punir d'être un faible, pour m'apprendre que quand on est pas un homme, on est une pute…voilà ses mots…je me souviens de la douleur intense que j'ai ressentit, des mains qui salissaient mon corps, des mots qui salissaient mon esprit…

Je me rend compte que je dois cesser immédiatement de penser à cela car mes émotion sont en train de prendre le dessus sur ma bonne volonté et de gâcher ce moment que je passe près de mon frère endormi.

Je soupire, je sais qu'Elijha a tout fait au fil des siècles pour me faire oublier tout cela, mais le traumatisme est ancré au fond de mon esprit, il s'estompe peu à peu par les attentions que me procurent mon aîné et par aussi les années qui défilent et qui permettent d'oublier…oublier…oublier…mes yeux se ferment doucement, je sens que le sommeil est en train de me rappeler à lui quand j'entend un bip résonner sur mon portable.

Merde …je me lève et va chercher dans la poche de mon jean. Il y a une dizaine de messages, et 3 appels…

« t'es où ? proie repérée, on va s'amuser comme des fous ce soir…dans une demi heure, rue César »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont encore prévu de faire ce soir, mais j'avais totalement oublié ce rendez vous. Histoire de s'amuser un peu, ils disent toujours cela, et je sais que ca finit souvent mal mais je ne vais pas me laisser tenter ce soir, je suis bien.

D'un coup, je me rends compte que je suis totalement nu et me met à rire. Sacré Elijah, il n'a pas du trouver les pyjamas. J'enfile le manteau de mon frère, m'approche du lit et dépose un baiser sur la joue de mon ainé puis sort doucement de la chambre avant qu'il ne se réveille et ne me trouve au fond de son lit. Ce serait trop honteux pour moi…

Quand je referme derrière moi, une voix me fait sursauter.

« Eh bien, le frangin, tu as passé une agréable nuit de folie avec Elijha…je ne vous pensais pas comme ça mais avec toi on peut se fier à rien, tu es tellement déviant »

Cette voix, cette manière de parler avec condescende et moquerie…Kol.

Je me retourne et le fixe d'un air mauvais. Il est appuyé là contre le mur du couloir avec son éternel sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Je devrai passer outre ce qu'il me dit et repartir vers ma chambre mais ses mots ont touché profondément ma fierté. Il me suit pendant que je décide de descendre au salon et continue à me poser des questions sur ma relation pervers soit disant avec Elijha. Il n'a rien compris, il ne comprend jamais rien…sauf qu'il est en train d'exacerber ma colère et que mon loup fleure à la surface. Il déteste lui aussi Kol et ses manières et il est en train de penser tout comme moi qu'il y a un seul endroit où il devrait se trouver…dans ce cercueil où je l'avais enfermé tant de siècles.

Kol siflle comme on le fait à une fille des rues et vient poser sa main sur mon épaule.

« Il te donne combien pour lui procurer du plaisir ? Tu vois je savais qu'Elijha n'était pas très net, pas de femmes…il s'en prend au bâtard… »

Et là, il pouvait tout dire, tout faire mais il n'aurait pas du parler de mon aîné si noble de cette manière.

Je me retourne, lève mes yeux vers lui et je le vois reculer. Oui ils sont ambrés, oui le loup qui sommeille en moi déteste qu'on dise du mal de son ami aussi…Oui, tu viens de déchainer mes pires instincts, car la honte a commencé à me submerger quand tu m'as surpris au saut du lit mais désormais la haine vient prendre le dessus.

Lui recule en secouant les mains devant lui mais son sourire me fait bien comprendre qu'il reviendra à la charge, dès que je serait plus calme.

« Calme toi, minou… je disais rien de mal…si toi et notre frère avez envie de vous lécher… »

Il n'aura pas le temps de continuer sa phrase assassine. Je viens de lui planter une dague, une de mes fameuse dague dans le cœur…oui Kol, mon pauvre abruti de frère, tu aurais du me voir pourtant fouiller dans ce tiroir, prévoir ma réaction bâtarde.

Kol m'attrapa par le bras pour se retenir. Son regard est étonné, j'entends son non pourquoi…puis il se grise et tombe doucement au sol. J'ai le regard froid, et je ne le rattrape même pas.

Puis je soupire. Je viens de briser la promesse que j'avais faite à Elijah : plus de dague, plus de meurtres au sein de cette famille. Je sais que j'aurai du utiliser mes poings pour lui faire ravaler sa fierté mal placée, mais je n'ai pas pu, je ne voulais pas juste me battre, je voulais qu'il disparaisse, pour toujours…pour toujours.

Je regarde Kol, ses traits sont figés dans la douleur que provoque ce coup au corps. Je sens que mon souffle est court et que je tremble. J'ai failli encore une fois à mes promesses et je ne sais répondre que par la violence et la décadence de mes gestes.

Je recule, et encore, je recule encore…Puis je me mets à courir à ma chambre, attrape un jean, un sweat, une paire de basket et fixe mon portable.

Je ne mérite que de partir vivre au milieu de cette bande de bons à rien. Je serai comme eux, à n'attendre qu'à faire du mal et à pourrir l'existence de ceux qui nous entoure. J'ai les larmes aux yeux.

Je passe près de Kol et me dit qu'il suffirait juste de lui ôter cette dague et d'appeler Elijha pour lui expliquer mais je n'en fais rien. Je revois les yeux mauvais de mon père qui me disait toujours que je n'étais qu'un bon à rien, un bon à rien…

Alors je pars rejoindre les mêmes bons à rien que je côtoie depuis peu…


	6. Chapter 6

**POV Elijah **

Je ne sais pas si je dois être en colère, déçu ou tout simplement inquiet.

Il n'a pas fallu longtemps à Kol, mon autre petit frère pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas aussi ce drôle de personnage, à m'avouer ce qui s'était passé. Je suppose que mon regard lui a suffit pour tout dévoiler.

Pas si courageux que ça tout compte fait, pour quelqu'un qui se targue d'être le puissant de la famille. Pour ma part, je dirai le plus instable et déjanté des Mickaelson mais je n'ai absolument pas le temps de m'appesantir là-dessus. Finn n'a qu'à s'en charger, lui qui se permet de me rappeler constamment que je n'ai pas su gérer notre famille comme il le convenait ...Encore des paroles sur lesquelles je ne vais pas retourner, cela n'en vaut pas le coup. Oui, je confirme tout compte fait je suis bien en colère , mais pas contre mon cadet Niklaus, mais contre mes autres frères qui font toujours tout pour gâcher les moments de sérénité que nous trouvons entre Niklaus et moi-même, et qui permette pas à mon petit frère préféré, de ne pas sombrer totalement.

Je deteste mes frères, je le sais au fond de moi, je n'ai pas spécialement une grande attache avec mon ainé et je n'ai aucune envie de gérer les frasques du plus jeune. Je sais bien que c'est injuste de ma part et que je fais des préférences. Mais qui a dit que j'étais si noble et parfait que cela ? c'est une légende qui s'est perpétré mais je suis autant un monstre que tous les autres et je mène ma braque là où j'ai mes intérêt.

Le seul intérêt que j'ai dans cette famille, c'est ma mission et surtout ma dévotion et mon attachement envers mon petit frère Niklaus. Et que cela étonne les membres des Mickaelson, me laisse souvent dubitatif. Ils n'ont donc jamais remarqué que je calque que tous mes actes depuis des siècles juste dans l'intérêt et la survie de mon cadet. Soit…ils voient bien juste ce qui les intéresse eux… Je suis injuste…il y a Rebecca, pour qui je pourrait aussi donner ma vie mais ma sœur est une toute autre histoire que je raconterai plus tard. Je dois me concentrer pour le moment sur cette nouvelle galère…

J'ai confisque la dague et après après sermonner mon petit frère pour avoir insinué des inepties pareilles entre niklaus et moi-même, je l'ai consigné dans sa chambre. Sa réaction a été à la hauteur de mes attentes : un bras d'honneur et il a filé chercher refuge chez Finn. Il en reviendra rapidement, mon âiné n est pas du genre à s'encombrer longtemps d un terrible frère dans ses pattes. Il aspire à une vie tranquille , une vie dans laquelle il a l'impression d'être humain …je sais par mes sources qu'il aurait même une amie Qu'il voit régulièrement et que cela le rend heureux. Je l'ai rencontré l'autre jour au parc pendant que je le me promenais en solitaire. Il était accompagné d'ailleurs de cette fameuse amie… nous nous sommes croisés sur le chemin, j ai voulu lui faire un signe de la main pour le saluer mais il n'a pas daigner lever les yeux sur moi et nos deux corps se sont frôlés sans que nous nous parlions…J'ai été blessé de cette réaction mais je n'ai aps insisté, ce n'est mon genre. A cet instant, j'ai juste regretté que Niklaus ne soit pas là, lui aurait réagi exactement comme il le fallait…Vous savez quand avez la sensation que l'on vous attache le cœur et que la gorge se noue au point qu' aucun son ne peut plus sortir voilà la sensation que j ai eu, une sensation d abandon profond ...mon propre frère ainé …

Mais c est ainsi, même si j'ai parfois du mal à l'accepter, mon frère nous ignore, ignore ce que nous sommes c est mon aîné , j'aurai aimé qu'il s'intéresse un peu à ce que je fais ou ce que j ai envie ou ...avec de si et des si, je serai certainement plus heureux mais c est ainsi … Je refuse de laisser entrer des « si » dans ma vie

Je me suis habillé tranquillement. De toute manière partir à la chasse de Niklaus ne serait pas profitable pour le moment tant que je n ai pas retrouvé mon calme ...ou diable a-t-il pu fuir et surtout avec qui ?

Je me voile la face …je sais avec qui il est en ce moment et ca ne me réjouit pas plus que cela.

Je suis paumé...je ne sais pas comment agir avec l'hybride. Tout semblait pourtant parfait hier soir après être allé le chercher au commissariat.

J'ai parfois le sentiment de marcher sur du sable mouvant et que tout ce que j essaye de poser de bon à la surface finit par s'enfouir constamment sans que rien ne puisse arrêter cette chute dans les profondeurs de l'enfer.

Je me dis que je dois continuer à lutter et faire preuve de patience parce que j y crois ! j y crois depuis 1000 ans oui ...1000 ans je viens de me rendre compte que cette lutte est tellement longue parfois …mais elle vaut le coup ! Niklaus est encore là avec moi et il n a pas encore sombré du coté obscure de la force si j ose dire…

Je regarde l'heure ...je me suis rendu compte de son absence qu'il y a seulement une heure, j ai trouvé ensuite Kol et j ai compris qu'un nouveau drame s'est installé entre les murs de notre demeure.

Mais Niklaus n'y est pas et cela ne présage rien de bon. J'ai essayé de la joindre sur son portable plusieurs fois mais il ne répond pas. Bien sûr à quoi aurais je pu m attendre ...je m'embarasse d illusion tellement futiles parfois…

J ai patienté plusieurs longues, très longues minutes mais je dois savoir où il est partir se cacher

Je vais au vestibule, attrape ma veste et referme la porte derrière moi en la claquant bien fortement. De toute manière, ca ne dérangera personne puisque chacun a déserté cette demeure maudite.

Mais tout à coup, je sens que quelque chose de grave vient d'arriver, mon frère m'appelle...je l'entend, j'entend son cri, son loup, sa peur, sa douleur...

Je file au travers des rues, je dois le trouver maintenant, je sens déjà que mon visage se transforme en ce monstre de violence ...pourtant je sens que Niklaus n'est pas lui même en danger, mais il m'appelle, il a besoin de moi...je sais désormais exactement oùle trouver, son lien est en train de me guider, je ressens l'odeur du sang au travers de notre relation...c'est la merde...je le sais déjà, Niklaus est tombé dans quelque chose qui est en train de totalement le dépasser et lui faire perdre le contrôle de lui même...j'entends son loup, son loup se déchainer...

...

**POV NIKLAUS**

J ai couru comme un fou, déçu de moi déçu de ce que je suis, déçu de ce que je vais de nouveau faire...mais je jure que je ne le fais pas pour apporter des soucis supplémentaires à mon frère , non, je le fais parce que j espère que je vais finir par rendre conscience que c'est mal, vraiment mal comme le dit mon Elijha ..Lijah… ...en pensant à lui je ralentis le rythme et regarde derrière moi comme si il m'attendait au coin d'une ruelle…et le pire c'est qu'il en serait capable. Il doit encore être en train de dormir ne se doutant pas une seconde du méfait que je viens de commettre sur Kol, mais il l'a cherché, il cherche toujours à me mettre hors de moi pour que je subisse ensuite la morale de mon aîné, il faisait pareil avec notre père…et je prenais les coups parfois à sa place …

Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ce monstre qu'était notre père. Je me focalise sur Elijha et imagine sa réaction. Peut être que ...en lui expliquant ...en discutant avec lui il comprendrait ...

Et si ...si j essayais de faire demi tour et de repartir vers lui car je sais Qu'il va venir me chercher, je le sais car le Lien étrange que j ai avec mon grand frère je m'a jamais trahi ...je regarde un peu autour de moi puis commença à marcher vers la demeure ...je ne dois pas avoir peur d affronter Elijha, je ne dois pas avoir peur je dois trouver ce courage de demander pardon à mon frère et de reprendre notre petit moment de calme que nous avions tous les deux...je ne cesse de répéter cela comme un mantra quand des voix me sortent de mes pensées…

« Eh mec ! On se demandait ce que tu foutais ... »

Ils sont là au coin de la ruelle comme ils me l'avaient dit, un sourire mauvais sur le visage, fier des méfaits qu'ils vont ou ont déjà commis. Je me retourne d'un coup totalement vers eux et avance, peut être un peu trop vite car les gars froncent les sourcils mais ils continuent à m'interpeller.

Je les connais, ce sont les sentinelles de la bande, trois jeunes vampires nouveaux nés, lâchés sans éducation dans cette ville qui regorge de victimes potentielles pour eux. En tant que roi de la Nouvelle Orléans, j'aurai du mettre fin à leur existence dès qu'ils se sont attaqués à des humaines mais je n'ai rien fait, trop lassé de ma vie. Ils ne savent pas qui je suis, personne ne le sait, je me fait appeler Jimmy et aucun n'a encore chercher à en savoir plus sur moi…je suis avec des loser…j'en deviens peu à peu d'ailleurs. Où donc est passé ma fierté ? Jamais auparavant je ne serai allé trainer avec des mecs pareils, et encore le reste de la bande ne vaut pas mieux, des loups garous en mal de femmes en chaleur, des vampires suffisamment âgé pour commettre des méfaits de la pire engeance, des humaines aussi qui servent souvent de pochons de sang à tout ce beau monde …et moi qui suit une peu de tout cela en réalité, un hybride…Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je traine avec eux, je ne les aime pas, je les trouve répugnant…mais n'est ce pas ce que je pense de moi depuis quelque temps ?

Elijha m'a déjà demandé de quitter ces personnes avant qu'il ne se charge d'eux lui-même. Je lui ai fait une crise existentielle en lui reprochant de m'empêcher de vouloir avoir des amis, de sortir, de …bon vous imaginez bien ce que je peux être cruel dans de tel moment et lui naif, car il ne leur a pas fait de mal…quand je dis de mal c'est bien plus que cela , connaissant mon ainé, ce sera les faire passer de vie à trépas. Elijha ne s'embarrasse pas trop de chemins détournés quand les gens ne lui plaisent pas ou surtout qu'ils touchent à ces petits humains si précieux à son cœur…Je le trouve tellement badass dans ces moments là mais je ne peux pas lui dire tout de même.

Je m'approche de cette bande de rigolo et l'un d'eux passe un bras autour de mon épaule, comme si nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde. Il pue l'alcool et le sang, il a du se nourrir il y a peu de temps. Je lui repousse le bras et les écoute.

« Vous vouliez quoi ? »

« Tu devineras jamais ce que Hans a trouvé pour s'amuser un peu »

Hans ? Hans…ah oui le fameux chef de bande, un détraqué de première qui a décidé d'aller braquer la banque la plus surveillée de la Nouvelle Orléans tout simplement pour s'amuser. Ok, ca m'a donné envie de le suivre mais ce gars est le pire de tous. Il ne recule devant aucun méfait et s'amuse à terroriser tous ceux qui croisent son chemin, enfants, vieux, femmes, tous…il est con, le cliché parfait du mec qui vous tyrannise à l'école et qui n'a pas un grain de jugeotte dans la tête. Je pensais à un moment m'en débarrasser pour prendre la tête de cette bande et en faire des vrais bandits, des vrais méchants…m'en servir peu à peu comme une armée mais je n'en ai rien fait et faute à quoi …Aux leçons de morale de mon cher Elijha…Il a réussi, le bougre, à installer des limites à ma déchéance malsaine, dans mon esprit , bien ancrées pour qua chacun de mes actes deviennent réfléxion. Il est doué, très doué à ce jeu là, et surtout avec moi. Mais heureusement quelque part qu'il veille à cela…il veille sur moi, comme personne ne l'a jamais fait et ce mec, là, qui se permet de poser sa main sur mon épaule…il se prend pour qui, le seul qui peut me toucher et se permettre de penser être mon ami, c'est Elijha.

Et sans raison, alors qu'il a reculé, je repousse ce pauvre gars et l'envoie valser contre le mur d'en face.

« Ne me touche plus »

Le mec, dont je ne sais même plus le prénom, secoue la tête mais son abruti de cerveau le pousse à montrer les crocs contre moi. Je le fixe, mes yeux sont en train de s'ambrer je le sens, il est en train de déchainer la bête qui est en moi…le pauvre cesse immédiatement cette menace ridicule tandis que les deux autres me regardent stupéfaits.

« WAhou, mec , on a bien cru que tu allais nous la jouer à l'enver, allez viens, nous avons un plan de première intention pour pénétrer cette banque soit disant imprenable »

Je rigole. Je ne suis pas certain qu'ils savent que le gérant de cette banque est tout simplement un des vampires les plus dangereux après nous, les Mickaleson…et après Marcel…ils vont déchanter rapidement surtout que nos compte sont aussi là bas…c'est une banque pour millionnaires…jamais Elijha ne laissera personne s'approcher de nos coffres non plus.

Mais comme un brave toutou qui n'a plus rien à perdre, je me met à les suivre tout en jetant un derrière regard vers la rue. Pas d'Elijha, et bien tant pis, il n'avait qu'à venir plus tôt s'il ne voulait pas que j'aille commettre des méfaits terribles.

« Et dites moi un peu quel est le plan pour entrer dans cette banque ? »

« Hans a trouvé la faille, ils vont l'ouvrir eux même… »

Je lève les sourcils et hausse les épaules. Je pense qu'ils ont touché le plus profond de la stupidité.

Je les suis vers un vieux bâtiment, une sorte d'usine désaffectée un peu en retrait de la ville. Mais dès que j'arrive, je me fige, ca sent le sang…le sang, la douleur et la souffrance…Elijha m'a appris à capter ces émotions grâce à nos sens et là elles m'arrivent en plein cœur, et des pleurs, j'entends des pleurs, de la terreur dans ces pleurs…mon cœur se met à battre fortement. Mais putain, dans quoi ils sont en train de m'embarquer ? Je me sens d'un coup de trop ici, de trop pour ce que je vais découvrir derrière ces portes…trop pour moi en réalité, je sens que je suis en train de mettre moi-même mon corps et mon esprit en enfer et là, sans que je sache pourquoi, je prend mon portable et regarde si Elijha a essayé de m'appeler. 6 fois, il a tenté de me joindre 6 fois…Je déglutit péniblement. Le cri que je viens d'entendre dans ce lieu sombre me fait craindre le pire et je sais déjà que je vais avoir besoin de mon frère car je suis fable, très faible en ce moment…Elijha, aide moi …aide – moi …

Un des gars ouvre la porte et machinalement, alors que tout mon corps, toute mon âme, me hurle de partir en courant, je pénètre dans la bâtisse. L'odeur du sang, de la pisse, de la terreur vient me fouetter violemment et l'odeur du sexe aussi…il y a eu du sexe ici…de la violence…Quand mes yeux croisent alors ceux de ces deux pauvres jeunes filles nues exposées aux yeux de tous ces mecs qui ne se contrôlent plus. Mon regard vaque sur deux autres enfants assis recroquevillés dans un coin, l'un d'eux à la main en sang…non…son doigt git quelques mètre plus loin, je sens son cœur qui s'amenuise, son corps qui s'endort pour l'éternité, trop de perte de sang…les vampires sont aux aguets et se nourrissent actuellement d'une autre personne dans un autre coin, un jeune homme qui doit avoir dans la vingtaine, il est mort, et ils se nourrissent encore de lui .. les loups quand à eux regardent ce massacre, sans rien dire…l'un d'eux est en train de remonter son pantalon, satisfait et je comprend alors ce qu'ils viennent de faire à ces deux jeunes femmes tétanisée, en pleur, souffrantes et détruites…

Hans la caméra au poing me regarde triomphant…

« avec une telle vidéo envoyé à leur père, le sous directeur, il ne pourra que nous ouvrir…ou sinon ils y passeront tous et nous recommenceront avec ces pucelles …et nous enverront chaque membre de cette famille dans un cercueil. A toi l'honneur ! Tu vas nous montrer un peu de quoi tu es capable non ? «

Il me tend un couteau déjà en sang, la lame est un peu cassée…il goutte , goutte, goutte, du sang de cet enfant dont on vient de couper un doigt pour l'envoyer à son père…j'ai la nausée, envie de vomir…je me sens d'un coup très faible, paumé, pas à ma place, horrifié et pourtant dieu sait que j'en ai vu des horreurs et que j'en ai fait…

Je me tourne alors doucement autour de tous, ma bande se compose d'une vingtaine de personne, des loups, des sorciers, quelques humains, et ces vampires sans limites…

Je pourrais là tout de suite, les tuer tous un par un et sans presque bouger mais je suis tétanisé ! Totalement tétanisé, jamais, jamais je n'aurai fait cela …jamais je ne suis pas un violeur, je ne m'attaque jamais des enfants, je ne tue pas pour le plaisir, pas des enfants, jamais…jamais …jamais…

Ma tête me tourne, je sens que je deviens fou, totalement fou, ils sont allés trop loin, bien trop loin, et je ne veux pas être comme eux…je veux juste être un mauvais garçon…pour qu'Elijha me fasse ses petites morales et me donne des punitions…je veux juste être…pas ça…

Mon loup est en train de comprendre aussi que notre jeu de bad boy a été trop loin, mes yeux s'ambrent, et je sens que je me mets à hurler, pas un hurlement normal, non…celui du loup, du loup qui dort au fond de moi …et un seul nom sort …Elijha…


	7. Chapter 7

**POV Niklaus **

Je ne sais plus ce qui s'est passé. C'est comme si tout avait été au ralentit puis trop vite d'un coup. Kol dirait que j'ai buggé, Finn dirait que ma nature ne me permet pas de vivre au milieu des autres, Rebecca…ne dirait rien elle me sourirait et se moquerait de son frère, comme elle aime le faire si souvent sans grande méchanceté … Et mon père me tuerait sur le champs Je me rappelle juste mes appels dirigés vers Elijha, comme s'il était la seule et unique personne qui aurait pu mettre fin au calvaire mental dans lequel j'étais plongé.

Désormais, je suis assis là dehors, totalement nu, mes vêtements ont disparu, et je n'ai sur moi seulement un manteau long qui me recouvre de nouveau, celui d'Elijha. Je passe ma main dessus, il est doux , il sent son odeur. Je ne sais même pas comment il a atterri sur mes épaules.

Puis je regarde autour de moi. Une ruelle, sombre, désertée…et moi…assis sur une des bennes à ordure qui meuble cette petite rue abandonnée. Alors je devais réellement être dans un état second pour me poster là-dessus. Je regarde de nouveau autour de moi , je reconnais les lieux, c'est là que je suis arrivé tout à l'heure avec la bande…puis lève le regard vers le bâtiment juste en face. Il est là…mon frère se tient, dos à moi, devant une porte, en chemise. Il est en train de fermer l'issue avec un énorme canevas et des chaines énormes et de parsemer le sol d'un liquide. Ca sent l'essence, une sorte de mélange de ce genre et mon frère ne lésine pas sur la quantité qu'il déverse. Je regarde sans comprendre ce qu'il fait là, ni pourquoi il fait ca… Mais putain ! en effet, Qu'est ce qu'il fout là, ? et qu'est ce qu'il est en train de faire tout court ?

Je secoue la tête presque comme le fait mon loup quand il est mouillé par la pluie ou tacheté de boue…bordel, je dois cesser ce tique …puis m'adresse à mon ainé, très doucement.

\- Elijha ? Lijah ?

Il se tourne vers moi car je sais que son ouïe, malgré la distance, peut entendre mes murmures.

Je suis sutpéfait, mon bel Elijha dans un état de pur sauvagerie …Son visage est en sang, sa chemise en est imbibé, il sent la colère et la mort. Mon frère ne ressemble pas à cet instant au parfait gentleman toujours bien habillé qu'il laisse paraitre aux autres. Non il ressemble à un mec qui vient de massacrer les habitants d'un poulailler..sauf que les habitants…sauf…que…tout me revient en tête d'un coup. Je secoue de nouveau la tête dans tous les sens comme si je souhaitais me débarrasser d'une chose qui me dérange.

Je saute de la benne verte…pourquoi ce vert me dérange je n'en sais rien…j'ai l'impression que mon esprt ne focalise que des choses bêtes…comme si il refusait de faire face à la réalité du moment. J'appuie mon dos contre cette dernière. Je grimace, mes os sont douloureux, ma chaire est à fleur de peau, je regarde mes mains, elles sont sales, elles sont abimées …, elles baignent dans le sang , sous les ongles , on dirait que j'ai accroché..de la peau…ca sent la peau, la sueur.. .le sang..surtout le sang de différents groupes si je devais détailler mais ce n'est certainement pas le moment du tout…et alors j'ouvre le manteau, je suis couvert de cette substance pourtant si bonne à mon gosier…je referme rapidement ce dernier, bon pour la déchèterie, et repose mon regard sur mon frère un peu plus loin.

Rien ne semble perturber ce qu'il est en train de faire.

Je laisse mon corps glisser au sol et me recroqueville sur moi-même. Les images me reviennent en flot dans ma tête. Je met mes mains sur mes tempes, je voudrai que ca s'arrête, mon loup semble essouflé au fond de moi mais est aux aguets je le sens. Il semble…satisfait…il semble repu…Je sens ma respiration se couper, et le souffle me manquer quand mon frère s'adresse à moi de loin.

\- Stop, Niklaus…respire et contrôle toi, contrôle ton angoisse

Il fait comment pour savoir que je suis en train de faire une attaque de panique en repensant à tout ce qui s'est passé. J'aurai aimé qu'il vienne à moi pour me prendre dans ses bras et me rassurer mais il reste à continuer sa tâche comme si c'était la seule chose pour le moment essentiel à ses yeux. Je ne ressens pourtant pas de colère envers moi, ni de déception…il est lui-même, droit et concentré sur sa mission. Il se lâchera ensuite je le sais.

Je fais alors comme Elijah m'a souvent appris à le faire. Je met mes mains près de ma bouche et souffle doucement dedans pour laisser évacuer ma respiration saccadée. Au début, Elijha me donnait un sac en papier pour apprendre à gérer ma respiration mais maintenant je n'en ai plus besoin, je sais reprendre mon calme …un peu…je sais que je le serai bien plus dès que mon grand frère sera près de moi.

Puis je me rend compte que ce sont mes yeux qui me permettent de retrouver une respiration moins fuyante car il fixe mon frère, son dos, ses muscles, ses mouvements, son visage…Elijha me rassure, sa présence me rassure. Je me demande parfois si mon frère a un jour paniqué ou eut peur. Il donne l'impression que rien en peut le faire tomber, le briser.

Je repense à ce moment où il est arrivé dans le bâtiment. Mes souvenirs reviennent peu à peu comme si mon loup intérieur me redonnait le contrôle sur mes pensées. Tout est allé tellement vite, tout a dérapé tellement vite…Je refixe Elijha et le regarde fermer définitivement le lieu. Il ne laissera personne comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer dans cet vieux bâtiment et je sais ce qu'il fait : il efface les dernières traces de notre existence, il efface les témoins et les monstres qui tapissent les lieux.

Je vois sa main se lever, il lance un briquet et sous mes yeux presque enchantés, je vois les murs s'enflammer..le bois commencer à lécher les flamme, la tole commence à fondre et lui reste là devant à regarder son œuvre. J'ai envie de lui dire de reculer mais il ne le fait qu'une fois que le brasier est bien pris. Il ne faut que très peu de temps pour que tout s'enflamme et là …je les entends, les cris…les hurlements…ils sont encore dedans, vivants…il subisse le châtiment de mon ainé.

Je cesse de respirer d'un coup puis sourit, machiavélique. Je sais que c'est ainsi que tout se termine quand nous sommes attaqués, par des morts, des tortures, du sang, la mort. Et je m'en réjouis, c'est horrible…Je serai certainement le seul rescapé de cette bande, peut être …

Je me terre encore plus sur moi et enfoui mon visage dans mes épaules. Je ne veux pas affronter la colère de mon aîné mais désormais tout est clair pour moi…Mon dieu…tout est si clair, mes yeux gardent encore un peu de cet ambre qui me rappelle ce que je suis, un hybride…

Je me souviens du sang étalé partout sur les murs, de ces corps déchiquetés, de cette rage qui m'a rendu presque fou et des hurlements inhumains que j'ai poussé quand tout mon corps s'est tendu, déformé, a craqué, a mué en cette bête que je détesté par-dessus tout, cette bête qui contrôle souvent ma vie, mes sentiments , qui se terre au fond de moi et qui ne sort que quand tout est tellement compliqué…je revois leur visage, leur peur, leur incompréhension et j'entend leur mot et ensuite leur envie de fuir si loin, dégoutés écoeurés, apeurés…l'hybride, le bâtard des Mickaleson…les loups garous de la bande ont su immédiatement à mon premier cri.

Je me rappelle désormais de la douleur que cette transformation impromptue m'a provoqué…elle était aussi forte que tout ce malaise qui vit en moi…et puis d'un coup, cette main, une main sans peur, douce et qui est venu se poser sur moi me caressant le dos, qui m'a aidé à ôter mes vêtements et a laissé ma nature s'exprimer.

Quand il est arrivé sur les lieux, cette odeur, son pas, son silence, je les ai reconnus immédiatement même si les yeux de loup ne me permettait pas de distinguer aussi clairement que cela les traits de mon frère ...Elijha la à mes côtés sans peur dans son regard sans animosité sans dégoût ...je ne sais plus ce qui s est passé ensuite dans ce bâtiment mais tout à coup j'ai eu cette sensation étrange de ne plus rien contrôler que mon corps ne voulait pas le faire et puis la douleur. Terrible ! intense ! à en crever comme jamais je n avais ressentit cela ...mes os qui se sont mis à craquer, mon corps qui m abandonnait …je me suis retrouvé au sol, sur mes genoux, à hurler de douleur…j étais une cible facile ils auraient pu me tuer me dépecer en fait et faire de moi ce qu'ils souhaitaient à ce moment là. Mais je les voyais encore se terrer tous contre le mur à me fixer à regarder mon corps changer, muer devenir ce loup qui terrifiait les légendes urbaines, mes crocs sortir et ma peau changer en ce monstre comme un mauvais mélange de créatures surnaturelles . Et puis Elijha, Elijha était là devant eux, comme une apparition du diable.. Je les entend encore balbutier …l hybride c'est l'hybride...et Elijha Mickalson l'originel…ce sont les frères Mickaleson…et la panique les submerger…

Et leur tentative de fuite avortée …

Et plus rien…je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé par la suite, est ce que je les ai poursuivi, tué, déchiqueté….mangé ? Es ce qu'Elijha m'en a empêché ..est ce que je suis devenu loup…le seul qui connait les réponses désormais est Elijha.

Je regarde de nouveau les flammes consumer le bâtiment et j'entend les hurlements des sirènes au loin : les pompiers ou je ne sais quoi. Quelqu'un a du prévenir mais je sais déjà que tout est calculé à la perfection par Elijha pour qu'à leur arrivée il ne reste rien à identifier à l'intérieur.

Malgré la chaleur des émanations du feu, je ressens le froid me parcourir je regarde mes pieds puis mes jambes elles tremblent, je tremble , je suis épuisé par cette tranformation que je n'ai absolument pas contrôlé.

En relevant la tête, je sens ne main se poser sur ma jambe. Mon frère est assis à mes côtés alors je souris.

Nous restons silencieux à écouter les cris et les pitié sortir du fin fond des ténèbres. Des coups retentissent à la porte mais personne ne réussira à sortir. Elijah ne sourit pas, est concentré sur ce qu'il entend. Et je me rends compte que ces cris que nous entendons appeler au secours ne nous dérange as en réalité comme si cela faisait partie du quotidien de notre vie et de notre équilibre.

Je tourne mon visage en sang vers mon frère et nos regards se croisent. Tout est dit…malgré tout ce qui peut se passer, les frères Mickaleson seront toujours côte à côté. Je le regarde encore longuement pendant qu'il estompe un petit sourire et vient poser sa main sur ma tête pour me caresser les cheveux..alors mes larmes coulent doucement sur mes joues.

\- Je te demande pardon…je ne voulais pas…

Il glisse alors ses mains sous mes jambes et me porte comme on le ferait avec un enfant. Je me laisse faire et viens me blottir contre lui mon bras pacsant autour de ses épaules et mon visage s'enfonçant dans son torse. Il ne parle pas, est ce bon signe , mauvais signe ? je déteste le silence quand j'ai tant de questionnement en tête mais contre toute attente, mes première questions se portent sur les victimes.

\- Elles sont, les filles, les enfants …ils sont à l'intérieur ?

\- Non Nilklaus j'ai fait oublier ce moment là aux deux sœurs et aux deux enfants. L'ainé est mort…son corps repose dans une des ambulances désormais qui les mènent à l'hôpital pour se faire soigner. Leur parents les attendent la bas

\- L'aîné est mort…L'aîné est mort

Et je me resserre contre Elijha comme si tout cela aurait pu le concerner lui.

\- Tu es resté inconscient pendant plus de deux heures ensuite…

\- Ensuite ?

Elijha sourit gentiment puis continue son chemin vers la voiture, laissant derrière lui les flammes et le bâtiment qui commence à s'écrouler. Je constate que les cris ont cessé mais je suis sortit de mes pensées par la voix grave de mon ainé

\- Nous avons éliminé ces monstres qui mettaient un barrage à ta rédemption, c'et tout ce qu compte pour moi

Je ne réponds pas, car je sais déjà qu'Elijha ne dira rien de plus. Il sait ce qui s'est passé dans ce bâtiment mais personne n'en sera jamais rien, il gardera cela enfoui au fond de lui, et taira à jamais ce moment peut être terrifiant, je n'en sais rien, je ne me souviens pas…seul mon loup sait et ce secret est partagé seulement entre lui et mon frère.

Mon frère, mon frère…Je sens son odeur et lui caresse la nuque doucement en attrapant au mieux que je peux une petite mèche de ses cheveux pour l'entortiller un peu autour de mon doigts. Pas évident mon frère a les cheveux court même si je constate qu'il se néglige un peu en ce moment, ces cheveux sont en bataille et un peu long, sa barbe n'est pas parfaite…Je l'aime ainsi, dans l'urgence, j'aime quand mon frère est dans l'urgence ..car je sais que cette urgence c'est moi et je me sens sa priorité ..j'ai toujours eu besoin d'être la priorité de quelqu'un dans ma vie.

J'entends le cliquetis de la voiture qui s'ouvre puis plus rien…je dois être en train de m'endormir…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 **

**POV Niklaus**

Nous sommes tous les deux assis comme des enfants pris en faute côté à côte sans oser ne prononcer un seul mot. Face à nous…Dieu…non je plaisante alors que ce n'est pas le moment…juste notre aîné qui lit depuis plusieurs longues, mais vraiment longues minutes.

Il fait la gueule tout simplement si je peux me permettre d'utiliser ce langage, notamment sans que mon aîné ne l'entende. Lui et ses principes me vaudraient encore une punition supplémentaire.

Il a eu la bonté de nous laisser passer la nuit tranquillement mais dès le matin, à peine trouver le temps d'avaler quelques pochons de sang, qu'ils nous aient tombés dessus sans crier garde. Il n'avait pas bu et je pense qu'il l'a fait exprès afin de paraître encore plus terrifiant. Et Elijha en mode terrifiant, ce n'est pas ce que vous souhaitez voir au petit réveil…

J'ai eu une nuit très agitée, très compliquée, comme si mes souvenirs souhaitaient revenir à la surface mais que je leur interdisais fortement. J'ai du hurler plusieurs fois car j'ai entendu les cris de Rebecca et Kol traverser les murs pour me dire de me la fermer. Mais à chaque fois que j'ai ouvert les yeux, affolés, il était là, assis dans l'ombre sur le fauteuil de ma chambre. Elijha a veillé sur moi toute la nuit, il n'a certainement pas du dormir, au vu des cernes noires qu'il traine sous son regard. Sa présence m'a rassuré, même si je ne lui ai pas proposé presque par fierté de venir se blottir contre moi dans la nuit, surtout aussi par ce que je savais que dans les pièces voisines dormaient mes autres frères et sœurs. Je n'aurai pas supporté la honte qu'ils puissent nous trouver tous les deux blottis ensemble sous la couette.

Elijha lui s'en fiche, pas moi…et pourtant j'ai crevé d'envie l'avoir près de moi pour me réchauffer à son cœur et m'enivrer de son odeur. Je me suis rendormi plusieurs fois grâce à ses battements de cœur que je pouvais percevoir…

Mais ce matin, on sent tous les deux que notre nuit a été courte.

Je regarde Kol de travers, il ne parle pas non plus mais je sens son énervement à la limite d'exploser.

Cependant à la différence de moi, Kol a été bien plus malin car il s'est excusé de son comportement auprès de mon frère dès le début, mais ce qui ne semblait tout de même pas si sincère que cela. Mon petit frère sait exactement comment amadouer notre aîné et son sourire toujours accroché comme un trophée sur ses lèvres a le don de jouer en sa faveur.

Mais Elijha même s'il peut faire preuve parfois d'une naïveté déconcertante n'est pas dupe. Et voilà Kol, tout de même lui aussi coincé ici sur le vieux canapé du salon… Mais il l'a fait, il a demandé pardon pour son comportement et je sais que cela lui permet de gagner quelques points d'avance sur moi, auprès d'Elijha. Bien que pour le moment, points en plus ou pas, notre frère ne desserre pas les lèvres et c'est très, très mauvais signe.

J'ai entraperçu Rebecca qui passait la tête et qui a fui rapidement avant de devoir resté coincée pour je ne sais obscure raison avec nous…courage fuyons devant la colère d'Elijha ! Comme par hasard, quand mon âiné est de mauvais poil, et ce n'est pas un hybride pourtant sans mauvais jeu de mots, tout le monde le fuit comme si une épidémie malsaine allait envahir leur esprit.

A choisir, vous me direz, entre Kol et Elijha, je suis bien pris au piège entre la peste et le choléra. Je me mets à rire en imaginant si Elijha venait à entendre mes pensées, mais à ce moment là il lève les yeux vers moi et fronce les sourcils. Oups, j'ai du parler trop fort …je regarde Kol mais il ne semble pas avoir entendu quoi que ce soit… mais comme je suis d'une nature provocatrice, je laisse un rictus satisfait se poser sur mes lèvres et mes yeux doivent briller de satisfaction. J'aime être provocant et c'e'st certainement cela qui énerve mon aîné le plus souvent. Je le regarde, il me regarde aussi sans lâcher prise et je peux vous assurer que deux vampires qui se fixent, ca peut durer une éternité avant que l'un des deux ne cèdent, surtout chez les Mickaleson. Mais quelque chose me rappelle que je suis en punition et qu'il serait mieux pour moi peut être de ne pas me faire trop remarquer de nouveau.

Elijha me fixe encore plus comme s'il arrivait à deviner ce que je suis en train de penser me met presque mal à l'aise d'un coup. Lui aussi a le don exceptionnel de pouvoir vous donner envie de siffloter en regardant au plafond et de vous mettre à courir en vous disant, pourvu qu'il ne me rattrape pas. Mais sachez que si vous tentez ce genre de chose avec notre frère, c'est peine perdu…et la noirceur de son regard me rappelle alors que je ne peux pas tenté ma fuite habituelle. Il me fixe encore plus et fronçe les sourcils. Je commence à comprendre alors ce qu'il se passe. Notre lien est très puissant entre mon frère et moi-même et je me sens d'un coup gêné. Je replonge mon regard dans le bouquin maudit, lit de nouveau quelques lignes et sourit puis ouvre mon esprit totalement pour atteindre celui de mon aîné, le regard coquin au coin des lèvres.

\- _Tu as entendu ?_

\- _Tu penses tellement fort que tu ne mets même plus de limites …c'est déconcertant de stupidité ce que tu peux te raconter en quelques secondes_

\- _Eh ! maudit vampire… je ne t'insulte pas moi ! _

\- _Ah oui et Je suis quoi la peste ou le choléra ? _

\- _Ah oui en effet tu en as entendu un petit passage tout de même …je ne sais pas je te laisse le choix du roi_

Je me mets à rire tout seul et Kol tourne son visage vers moi, ne comprenant rien.

\- T'as un blème, frangin ?

Je ne réponds pas et regarde Elijha qui vient de refermer son esprit et de plonger son regard dans un livre aussi intéressant que le nôtre sauf que lui semble apprécier. Vous me direz, il apprécie tout ce que nous détestons donc …

Je ne peux m'empêcher de refixer mes yeux sur ELijah face à moi. Je regarde les traits de son visage et puis ses mains propres et ses ongles coupés à la perfection. Je regarde les miennes. Elles portent encore les traces de notre virée. Il est trop pur, trop net sur lui… mais je sais qu'on fond de lui il souffre de tout cela et que son âme est entaché par nos monstruosités quotidiennes. Je le regarde lire et je me rends compte qu'il ne suit pas les lignes. Il doit être en train de songer à tout ce qui se passe dans sa vie, dans ma vie. Elijha me fait de la peine dans ces moments à, il n'a personne à qui se confier et je crois que si Kol n'était pas là assis près de moi, je me serai levé et glissé sur le fauteuil près de lui pour lui montrer que malgré mes mauvais travers, je suis là, je serai toujours là pour lui. Mais je ne le fais pas au risque d'essuyer les moqueries sans fin de mon imbécile de petit frère.

En parlant de frères, Finn est passé voir ce qui se passait après un appel de son préféré, je nommerai de nouveau Kol.., Ok je suis jaloux…mais pour une fois à part un regard désapprobateur à Elijah, il est repartit en haussant les épaules, comme s'il en n'avait rien à battre…c'est certainement le cas d'ailleurs car il a regardé Elijah en lui faisant comprendre que c'était son rôle de s'occuper de ces deux petits merdeux, ci nommés, Kol et moi-même.

Dommage j'aurai bien aimé qu'il fasse une morale à mon aîné, que ca parte en live et en joute verbale et Kol et moi nous en aurions profité pour nous éclipser discrètement à la vue du gardien de cette maison. Mais comme toujours, rien ne s'est pas fait dans l'ordre de planification de mes plans. Et nous voilà punis…comme deux gosses devant le bureau du proviseur attendant la sentence et le renvoi…ici ce serait dans nos chambres je suppose.

Elijha ne fait jamais preuve de grandes innovations dans ce genre de remontrances. Il est resté sur les mêmes principes depuis tant de siècles : élevation de l'esprit et repentance par la lecture et l'écriture. Sacré frangin, parfois je me demande d'où il sort cela. Notre père pourtant nous a formé à des punitions bien plus expéditives et je peux vous assurer qu' elles étaient bien entendues et retenues. Je me souviens des coups et des injures comme si je le revivais au quotidien.

Mais avec Elijha rien de tel…pourtant il en a subi aussi de la part de notre père et souvent bien à cause de moi. Il aurait pu finir aussi maltraitant que notre père envers nous car nous lui faisons subir le triple voir le quadruple de ce que nous faisions subir comme bêtises à nos parents. Mais non ! Monsieur le sage Elijha semble se satisfaire de ses lectures punitives.

Après , lire des traités de philosophie et de réflexion sur la vie, les comportements et autres tartines de ce genre n'a rien de jouissif mais…ca ne fait pas mal…et je ne veux plus avoir mal comme j'ai eu mal dans mon enfance.

Kol lui ne peut pas se rendre compte de tout cela, Père n'a jamais levé la main sur lui, ni sur Rebecca d'ailleurs…ils n'ont d'ailleurs de ce fait jamais vraiment compris pour quoi Mickael nous poursuivait inlassablement pour mettre fin à notre vie.

Je leur envie presque cette insouciance et jalouse aussi leur enfance.

Kol n'est pas habitué aux punitions ridicules de notre ainé, moi je m'en tape, elles ne font pas mal c'est tout ce qui compte..il faut lire, soit …lisons, il faut écrire…soit écrivons, enfin j'adore celle-ci car j'en profite pour dessiner, c'est peut être bien pour cela qu'Elijha d'ailleurs ne me la donne plus.

Kol serre les poings, j'attends avec une certaine impatience qu'il craque et se mette à hurler sur mon ainé, réduisant ainsi à néant son avance sur moi.

Je connais cet impétieux personnage, il est encore plus impulsif que moi mais il sait parfois y faire tout de même car il a comme Rebecca ce don pour se faire aimer au premier sourire. Moi quand je souris, on a tout de suite l'impression que je me fous de la gueule du monde. Oui, c'est vrai que c'est pour les trois quart des moments une réalité.

Je le laisserai bien faire, comme cela Elijha ne s'en prendra qu'à lui oubliant que toute cette histoire est liée à mes mauvaises fréquentations.

Kol souffle fort, essaye de capter l'attention d'Elijah mais rien n'y fait notre frère nous fait réellement la tête…il boude ? non je n'y crois pas je dirai plutôt qu'il nous teste en ce moment.

Je finis par soupirer et commence à m'agiter sur le canapé. Fais chier ce n'est pas dans ma nature de rester calme et serein et là au bout d'une heure je n'ai qu'une envie c'est me barrer faire la java dehors, aller boire un verre au bar et pourquoi pas faire un tour chez Camille, histoire de lui raconter mes déboires et de lui faire ensuite tout oublier …Kol aussi n'a qu'une envie c'est mettre fin à cette mascarade, je le vois bien, ses pieds tapent nerveusement sur le sol et il commence à regarder Elijha avec ses airs de mauvais garçon. Je sens que dans quelques secondes, il va envoyer tout valser, livres table et verre dessus …J'attend avec un certain contentement que tout dérape. Mais comme dans un mauvais film, oui, il finit par exploser mais pas de la manière dont je m'attendais.

\- Tout cela c'est de ta faute, l'hybride, c'est toujours à cause de toi que tout tourne à la catastrophe, et là moi j'en ai ras le bol de devoir jouer les bons toutous à Elijha tout simplement parce que tu n'as pas supporté quelques paroles de vérité…

Je me lève d'un coup et ma colère monte en flèche.

\- Ferme là

\- Quoi tu vas encore me daguer c'est cela, tu n'as que ça comme défense, hein ? avoue tu es faible sans tes petits poignards, tu ne jouais pas autant les malins quand Père te mettait des raclées

S'en est de trop, je fonce sur mon frère et lui assène un coup, renversant le canapé et l'envoyant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il revient en courant pour contre attaquer et Elijah s'interpose d'un coup entre nous deux, ses deux mains posées sur nos torses respectifs.

\- Stop ! Ca suffit les enfants …

Kol éclate de rire et le repousse violemment contre le piano un peu plus loin . J'entend ses os craquer dans l' impact. Kol écarquille les yeux, il a été violent aussi ne s'attendant pas à rejeter mon frère de cette manière mais il fait comme si tout cela ne l'avait pas touché et continue ses hurlements

\- Nous ne sommes plus des enfants…alors cesse de vouloir jouer à ce jeu avec nous, garde tes punitions pour le bâtard. Père avait raison, il a l'odeur d'une meute de chien et non celle des Mickaelson...C'est lui que tu aurais du punir et pas moi…Je me casse, vous êtes deux malades mentaux

Je regarde Mon aîné se relever péniblement. Il saigne, sa tête a du heurter le coin du piano et le sang coule le long de sa joue. C'est l'image de trop qui me fait basculer vers mon côté le plus sombre…Personne ne touche à Elijha, personne, et encore un membre de ma famille.

Je sens la bête tapie au fond de moi se réveiller et Kol déglutir. Son cœur se met à battre plus vite…c'est parfait, la peur a tendance à accélérer mes pulsions de violence…Je fonce alors heureux de pouvoir me déchainer. L'image de Père me revient en mémoire, ses yeux posés sur moi avec dégout et ses poings s'abattre sur mon corps en me traitant de bâtard. Sauf que je n'ai plus 10 ans ou moins, j'en ai 1000 et je suis l'être le plus puissant de cette planète désormais.. .Je regarde mon frère ainé qui se ouvre la bouche pour me faire stopper certainement, l'odeur de son sang me rappelle les coups qu'il a pris pour moi lui aussi tout au long de notre enfance…je ne laisserai plus personne nous faire du mal…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 **

POV ELijah

Je n'ai pas eu réellement le temps d'intervenir aussi rapidement que je l'aurai souhaité mais la demeure a retrouvé un semblant de calme désormais.

Je regarde autour de moi, tout est sens dessus dessous. Les tables sont renversées, les chaises cassées, tous les livres et autres bibelots qui ornaient les étagères du salon sont au sol et j'en passe. Je ne préfère pas m'appesantir sur les dégâts que cette énième bagarre a engendrés et soupire.

Tout est allée très vite et il m'a fallu énormément d'efforts pour réussir à apaiser Niklaus et Faire fuir Kol , sa proie si j'ose dire. Quand mon petit frère est dans cet état il est incontrôlable et c'est sur cela que je travaille continuellement avec Niklaus. Je constate avec un certain mécontentement tout de même que mes leçons n'ont pas l'air d'avoir trouvé tant preneur que cela et qu'il y a encore un travail énorme à faire pour arriver à canaliser cette violence qui noircit l'âme de Niklaus. Mais ce n'est pas un problème pour moi, je suis persévérant et je mènerai ma mission à bout. C'est un de mes défauts préférés : La persévérance…

Je me le suis promis, je lui ai promis aussi, de le sauver de lui-même, et de me sauver moi-même par la même occasion. Je suis prêt depuis longtemps à tous les sacrifices pour mon cadet et je le lâcherai jamais prise dussais-je y laisser mon éternité. L'amour est un pouvoir énorme et cela, ma fratrie ne l'a pas encore compris, la puissance est aussi un pouvoir mais l'amour des siens, de ses proches est celui qui m'a permis de faire survivre cette famille, de faire survivre aussi Niklaus, de me faire continuer aussi. J'aime trop ma famille pour la laisser se faire détruire ou se détruire elle-même d'ailleurs. Je comprendre de jour en jour un peu mieux le geste de notre mère Esther. C'est l'amour pour nous tous qui lui a dicté son acte. Elle ne nous a pas transformé en cette chose immonde que nous sommes pour nous punir ou par folie, non, elle l'a fait parce qu'elle ne supportait pas de nous voir partir un jour, elle nous aimait trop fort pour pouvoir accepter la mort comme elle a du accepter avec souffrance et douleur celle d'Henrik et de Freya, même si notre sœur est revenue…une autre histoire..Si nous sommes devenus des monstres, ce n'est pas la faute de ma mère, non, elle est entièrement la notre car nous avons trop souvent laissé nos plus bas instincts prendre le dessus sur notre humanité et avons crée les monstres sanguinaires que nous sommes.

Je ne veux plus de cela pour aucun d'entre nous et encore moins pour Niklaus, mon petit frère. Il a tendance à se laisser mener par cette obscurité dans laquelle il semble plongé et je vais lui tenir la main jusqu'à ce qu'il en sorte.

Je n'aurai pas pensé mener ma vie de cette manière notamment avec tout ce temps qui nous a été donné mais je me rends compte que je n'ai pas le choix si je veux garder mon frère près de moi, si je ne veux pas qu'il s'enfonce encore plus mais je ne lui en veux pas du tout car il n'est pas responsable de son état …

Mais je connais le coupable…et je lui ferai payer un jour quand je serai capable de mettre fin à son existence. Tuer son père n'est pas une chose aisée mais j'y arriverai. Ma plus grande faiblesse est celle-ci, pour sauver mon petit frère il me faudra mettre fin à notre père. Et je dois trouver le courage de le faire. Je l'ai trop souvent laissé s'enfuir croyant naïvement qu'il nous laisserait en paix mais …

Je ne préfère pas penser à tout cela pour le moment.

La fenêtre est brisée, le vent commence à entrer dans la pièce et je sens des frissons me parcourir. Je soupire, je n'ai sur moi plus qu'un lambeau de chemise et mon pantalon de costume est déchiré aussi sur le bas. Je regarde mes mains elles sont en sang. Certaines peintures sur le mur sont aussi entachées de liquide rouge et nous avons encore une nouvelle fois réussi à donner le meilleur de nous. Je comprends mieux pourquoi personne ne souhaite vivre au sein de notre famille de dégénérés.

Niklaus était enragé , mais heureusement sa transformation sous le coup de l'émotion n'a pas eu lieu mais il a fait pire, il s'est pris pour un loup sans en avoir le corps. Je vous laisse imaginer les coups de crocs que cela a provoqué et la violence aussi avec laquelle il a essayé de détruire tout simplement son petit frère. Même si au fond de moi, je trouve que Kol aurait mérité une telle punition, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire, je devais le stopper de sa folie passagère mais Heureusement que j'ai réussi à m'interposer entre eux deux, ce qui m'a valu…je grimace d'un coup la douleur ressort encore plus fortement, et je releve péniblement un reste de manche de ma chemise.

La morsure de Niklaus est très profonde et je ne cicatrise pas du tout. Je regarde de nouveau et essaye de l'essuyer avec un mouchoir. Je n'ose pas trop la toucher car elle me fait réellement mal et j'ai l'impression qu'elle est déjà en train de s'infecter.

L'arme ultime de mon adorable frère hybride s'est retourné contre moi. Je grimace encore plus quand je sens que le côté de mon flanc est aussi profondément touché. Mais quand et comment a-t-il pu venir croquer la chair ici…tout a été vite et Niklaus, dans ces accès de colère, est bien plus puissant que nous tous, sa force est liée à sa double nature et en fait un adversaire redoutable. Je viens d'en payer de nouveau les frais mais ca ne fait rien…Kol …

Je cherche Kol du regard. Il est tapi là bas près de la cheminée, en pleurs. Je crois qu'il a eu la peur de sa vie de voir Niklaus dans cet état. Je m'approche et pose une main sur sa tête.

\- Va te laver et regarde si tu n'as pas de morsure. Ensuite va chez Finn et restes y jusqu'à nouvel ordre

Kol lève des yeux brillants vers moi, doucement et secoue la tête pour acquiescer. Il regarde tout de même rapidement si son frère ne l'a pas mordu car il sait très bien dans quel état de faiblesse la morsure d'un hybride notamment celle de Niklaus est un poison violent pour nous. Cela ne nous tue pas mais l'état de santé dans laquelle nous nous retrouvons n'est pas enviable.

Je cache mon bras rapidement pour que mon petit frère ne voie pas que je me suis interposé et surtout, je dois l'avouer pour éviter que tout cela se retourne de nouveau contre Niklaus.

Mordre sa fratrie est interdit dans la famille, c'est une règle que nous avons posé sous le joug de notre promesse. J'imagine déjà trop bien la scène, avec une sorte de conseil de famille qui ressemblerait plus à un jugement dernier et qui mettrait mon petit frère de nouveau sur l'échafaud.

Je protège Niklaus , je sais que je le protège de trop et qu'il devrait répondre de certains de ses actes beaucoup plus souvent mais je n'y arrive pas.

Moi, je les ai vu les hématomes sur sa peau blanche d'enfant chétif, je les ai essuyé ses larmes et j'ai nettoyé le sang qui coulait souvent ses lèvres enflées quand il était jeune et que notre père abattait sa rage sur lui. Hors de question, qu'il continue à vivre avec le poids de son héritage comme un fardeau. Mes frères lui rappellent suffisamment son appartenance à un autre sang que le nôtre.

Oui, mon frère est le résultat d'une aventure extra conjugale avec …un loup garou mas à qui la faute certainement pas à Niklaus. Les autres membres de la famille ont du mal avec cette histoire peu être aussi parce que les loups sont les ennemis les plus fervents des vampires mais Niklaus est notre frère, NOTRE frère, MON frère, et il n'a pas à subir les différences entre races ou je ne sais quel lobby…j ai envie de hurler, pourquoi tout tourne toujours comme ça, pourquoi tout n'est pas parfait comme dans une famille unie et aimante.

Je manque de souffle d'espérer toujours mieux et d'un coup mon poing s'abat violement sur le piano. Le pauvre se fissure et se craque totalement. Je viens de mettre fin au seul loisir que je m'autorisais encore. J'ai les larmes qui me montent aux yeux. Je ne veux pas , je ne peux pas perdre courage…je ne sais pas vers qui me tourner pour chercher de l'aide…je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas d'amis pour m'aider à tracer ce chemin que je veux parfait pour eux tous.

Je repense à Niklaus. Ce serait si simple pour moi de partir, de tous les laisser, abandonner et d'aller vivre la vie que j'ai toujours rêvé, là bas en France, dans une petite ferme à entretenir avec pourquoi pas une femme qui prendrait soin de moi et que je pourrait aimer sans me soucier du regard des autres ou de ce qui pourrait lui arriver…Puis mes pensées reviennent focaliser le visage de mon frère, ses yeux bleus, ses hésitations parfois quand il essaye de me dire qu'il ne va pas bien , ses cris, ses hurlements de détresse…non ma vie est consacrée à mon frère…peut être que la France , nous pourrions y aller tous les deux…

Et pour lui non plus tout cela ne doit pas être simple. Etre un mélange de loups et vampires dans un même corps, un même esprit, faire cohabiter deux êtres que tout oppose ensemble est un fardeau que je ne souhaite à personne. Depuis que la malédiction a été levé, Mon frère le ressent avec encore plus de force, ses émotions semblent avoir été décuplées et …je grimace …je sens que les morsures me brûlent de plus en plus.

Je souris à Kol qui attend devant moi bêtement, n'osant pas me distraire de mes absences quand je pense à tout cela et lui fait signe qu'il doit partir toujours sans un mot

De toute manière il n'y a rien à dire tout cela. Je ne vais pas m'énerver mais je tiens responsable Kol sur ce qui s'est passé ici. Je sais je fais des préférences, mais ils en font aussi et jamais dans le sens que je souhaiterai.

J'attend que mon cadet soit partit, enfin, plutôt ait fui car je l'ai entendu courir et claquer la porte comme s'il était poursuivi par une horde de loups en furie et je m'assois sur la seule chaise rescapée de notre pièce…enfin quand je sens le pied céder sous mon poids et que je me retrouve au sol, je me met à avoir un fou rire incontrôlable.

Je vais mal, de moins en moins bien je dirais plutôt mais hors de question que j'aille m'allonger et me reposer tant que Niklaus ne sera pas en sécurité à mes côtés.

Je marche depuis presque 3 heures partout dans la ville, dans les villes alentours même, mes sens sont atténués totalement par la fièvre qui est en train de me ronger doucement. Les douleurs et ma faiblesse commencent à se faire sentir fortement. Je tremble de plus en plus, j'ai cherché mon frère partout, dans la ville, près de parc, sur les bords du Mississipi. Puis je m'éloigne de la Nouvelle Orléans, pour arrêter la voiture près de ses immenses bois où je me dis que c'est certainement le lieu où notre frère a du se réfugier pour finir.

Je stoppe la bentley, vérifie qu'elle soit bien fermée et m'enfonce au milieu de tous ces arbres.

Ma vue trouble et je sens des frissons me parcourir partout. J'ai des sueurs qui me collent partout sur le corps et j''ai bientôt chaud. J'ôte ma veste ou ouvre ma chemise, tout en dégrafant ma cravate. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien et je me demande si j'ai bien eu raison de venir ici.

Si Niklaus n'y est pas, je ne suis même pas certain de réussir à retrouver mon chemin, notamment dans mon état actuel.

Je regarde ma blessure au bras. Elle est enflée et elle suinte désormais. Je l'observe un peu et essaye de la panser avec un mouchoir, ce n'est pas beau à voir du tout. Je n'ose même pas regarder celle sur ma hanche …elle me fait souffrir encore plus. Je m'arrête un peu, je suis essoufflé et déjà fatigué de toute cette marche effectuée au travers des ronces et des feuilles, arbres et autres pour trouver Niklaus. Je pense que je suis en train de paniquer, par pour moi non mais pour mon petit frère, mais où est il ? que fait il ? Comment va-t-il ? et qi quelqu'un lui avait fait du mal ? les sorcières..D'autres vampires…père…je respire un grand coup, reprend mon souffle et repart en l'appelant encore et encore. Je n'entends que le son de ma voix qui résonne dans les sous bois, rien d'autres. Mêmes les animaux ont fui en sentant certainement ma présence.

Je n'ai aucune idée d'où il a pu fuir et je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Il doit être aussi dans tous ses états sachant qu'l m'a mordu et qu'il a brisé notre promesse. Je connais mon petit frère sur le bout de doigts et je sais qu'une fois la colère passé, la culpabilité va prendre le dessus et il est bien capable de rester cacher des heures, voir des jours pour ne pas venir m'affronter , de honte …Mais Il doit aussi savoir dans quel état je vais être dans très peu de temps et j'aimerai sincèrement qu'il me retrouve avant que je sois à la merci de mes hallucinations ou je ne sais quoi encore. J'ai besoin de son sang.

J'ai vraiment de plus en plus chaud, j'avance en prenant désormais appui sur les arbre aux alentours. Je continue à l'appeler mais ma voix est de moins en moins forte et presque tremblante. Tout tourne autour de moi de plus en plus. Je dois faire demi tour… je vais devoir faire demi tour car je ne sens plus mes jambes, mon corps ne me répond pus réellement…Je regarde autour de moi, tout commence à être flou…

D'un coup mes sens se mettent en alerte et je regarde tout autour de moi. Je ne vois que des arbres , des arbres et encore des arbres, mais dans le brouillard de mon esprit, je l'aperçoit …cette forme qui s'approche de moi. Je focalise du mieux que je peux encore mon attention sur elle. Je ne l'ai pas entendu approcher pourtant je suis toujours aux aguets …toujours.. Une chose, ou quelqu'un ou je ne sais quoi avance vers moi je tend la main pour être certains de ne pas halluciner mais ce que je sais déjà, au travers de notre lien , c'est que ce n'est pas Niklaus, ce n'est pas son odeur..Je m'accroche à l'arbre, j'ai trop chaud, j'ai trop froid je ne me sens vraiment pas capable de devoir me défendre si nécessaire…

Quelqu'un approche en effet mais je ne vois plus qu'une sorte de brouillard quand je le vois lever le bras. Il tient quelque chose dans sa main quoi je n'en sais fichtre rien, je ne vois plus rien la fièvre a pris le dessus sur mes capacités et quand le coup tombe, je n'ai pas la force de l'arrêter…je m'écroule en appelant Niklaus…Niklaus…de plus en plus faiblement…Une douleur intense me transperce le corps comme si on venait de me transpercer la peau et la chair à l'aide d'un objet tranchant.

Niklaus…je revois le sourire de mon frère quand nous faisons semblant de nous chamailler, je revois ses cheveux blonds, ses boucles dans laquelle j'aime passer mes doigts et sa voix…je voudrais entendre sa voix…là tout de suite, je voudrai sentir son odeur mais je ne sens que le sang qui coule de mon corps, mon sang, ma chair, ma souffrance… et ce rire puissant …on me tire au sol, par un bras comme si je n'étais plus qu'un pantin désarticulé, je n'ai plus du tout la force de me défendre, le poison a bien fait sont travail…mon corps heurte les branches, on me tire par le bras sans ménagement…je ne sais pas trop où je vais, ni qui, ni quoi….et tout devient sombre d'un coup.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

POV Niklaus

Je suis devenu totalement hystérique, mes yeux sont ambrés, malgré moi, je n'arrive pas à contenir ma rage et mon mal être. Je pousse des hurlements tout en frappant contre les murs et je vois mes frères et sœurs acculés contre un des murs plus loin incapables de me contrôler.

Rebecca a bien essayé car elle est encore une des seules que mon côté hybride n'effraye pas mais elle a fini par rejoindre le reste de ma fratrie, attendant comme eux que je sois en état de les écouter.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais je sens que je suis en train de perdre totalement pied alors que je devrai reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions et partir immédiatement à la recherche de mon aîné.

Je n'arrête pas de descendre et de remonter les marches de notre demeure, partir jusqu'à la chambre d'Elijha pour vérifier qu'il n'est vraiment pas là, mettant au sol au passage tous les tableaux qui ornent les murs. Je suis comme un lion affamé en cage et je respire de plus en plus mal. L'absence de mon frère dans cette demeure n'arrange ne rien les choses. Habituellement, son odeur, sa voix ou même son pas qui résonne sur le plancher ont tendance à me rassurer mais Elijha n'est pas là et personne ne sait où il se trouve.

Jamais mon frère ne part sans prévenir ou sans répondre à nos appels. Il est trop soucieux de savoir que rien de grave ne nous arrive pour laisser un seul appel lui échapper. Et là tous, intégralement tous mes frères et sœurs ont appelé, moi une vingtaine de fois sans résultat. J'ai fait envoyé mes vampires dans toute la ville et aux alentours mais rien…pas de trace de mon grand frère, de mon âme sœur.

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe en moi mais mes yeux passent du ténébreux à l'ambré comme si les deux créatures qui se mélangent dans moi ne savaient pas non plus quel côté est le meilleur pour refaire surface. Mon loup semble inquiet et nerveux. Il doit ressentir quelque chose dans le lien qui nous unit avec mon frère et ce quelque chose ne présage rien qui vaille.

Je redescends les marches de nouveau, revient vers le salon et pointe du doigt Kol qui se plaque contre le mur, les yeux écarquillés de frayeur. Je sais bien que chacun sait que ma rage pourrait d'un coup se retourner contre eux, sans que j'en ai réellement conscience et Kol en est la preuve toute nue.

\- Dis moi où il est !

\- Mais je te l'ai déjà dit mille dois, Niklaus, je n'en sais rien, il est partit après m'avoir dit de repartir chez Finn et depuis pas de nouvelles…

\- Tu aurais du le suivre

\- Quoi ? mais je ne suis pas son garde chiome ! Il fait encore ce qu'il veut et puis il est partit, figure toi pour aller te chercher toi ! Et comme d'habitude, tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête en disparaissant et voilà le résultat

Je me fige d'un coup et mes crocs sortent sans que j'en aie le contrôle. Les mots de Kol sont comme des milliers de griffure qui me traversent la peau. Je ne le supporte plus, je ne supporte plus ses allusions mais je me tais et serre les doigts tellement forts dans mes paumes que je me fais saigner.

J'avance vers lui alors méchamment presque en grognant comme si mon loup me poussait aussi à aller lui faire ravaler ses paroles, mais je vois alors Finn se placer devant mes deux autres frère et sœur et mettre les mains devant lui pour tenter de me montrer que tout va bien se passer.

Finn nous écoute depuis tout à l'heure. Il est arrivé après mon appel, oui je sais, je ne savais plus quoi faire alors j'ai fait la seule chose logique de cette famille quand un membre est porté disparu, réunir tout le monde pour trouver une solution familiale. Je regrette presque désormais car cela n'a fait qu'exacerber mon malaise et ma tension.

Sa voix raisonne d'un coup dans le salon, une voix grave qui annonce peut être une certaine autorité. Il est notre aîné à tous et je sais que je devrai l'écouter et me calmer, mais je ne fais penser qu'à Elijha et à me demander où il est.

\- Klaus, calme toi, ce n'est pas en nous agressant et en devenant un forcené hystérique que nous retrouverons Elijha…alors calme toi, s'il te plait

\- Je n'y arrive pas …on est là à supposer des tas de chose, moi je sais, je sens qu'il n'est pas bien, on doit aller le chercher maintenant

\- Il faut réfléchir Niklaus, prendre un plan et attendre que tes sbires vampires nous donnent des indications sur les lieux où il n'est pas …une fois la carte ainsi ratissée nous pourrons élargir les recherches

\- Elargir ? quoi élargir ?

\- Il est peut être aller plus loin pour te chercher …où aurait il pu aller où tu as l'habitude de traîner quand tu fais ce genre de fugue inutile

\- Je ne fugue pas

\- Tu fais quoi alors quand tu t'enfouis comme cela nous laissant d'ailleurs dans le même état que celui dans lequel tu es en ce moment…

\- Je …

Niklaus se tait d'un coup. Jamais il n'avait songé qu'Elijha pouvait en effet être plongé dans une telle stupeur quand lui-même décidait de fuir. Il soupire et se rapproche de Finn un peu perdu.

\- Je ne comprend pas que nous ne puissions pas le trouver, il n'ait pas dans on genre de disparaitre comme ca…il…il est malade certainement en plus en ce moment même

Finn fronce les sourcils.

\- Comment cela malade ? qu'est ce que tu veux dire, jamais nous ne sommes malades

\- Ma morsure…

\- Quoi ta morsure ?

Kol se met à frapper du poing contre le mur et vient se placer face à Niklaus.

\- Tu l'as mordu c'est ca ?

Niklaus se sent acculé, il devrait réagir en les repoussant méchamment mais il se sent désormais fautif de tout ce qui arrive.

\- Oui dans la bagarre

\- Bordel ! tu n'avais pas le droit et tu…

\- Fermez la tous autant que vous êtes, de nous fâcher l'un contre l'autre ne ramènera pas Eli.

Rebecca se posta entre tous et fit barrière entre Kol et Niklaus.

\- Kol, Laisse le, nous rediscuterons de tout cela plus tard

Puis elle se tourne vers l'hybride et le fixe dans les yeux.

\- Nik, où as-tu été la dernière fois où tu as fait une crise ?

Je me pince les lèvres. Ma sœur a tendance à prendre sa défense aussi souvent même si je ne le mérite pas. je la la fixe en retour et essaye de réfléchir

\- Le bayou , je suis allé me réfugier dans le bayou, il y a une sorte de petite cabane assez loin au delà des marais

\- Elijha connait cet emplacement ?

\- Oui …je crois…je devrai sentir s'il était là bas je devrai ressentir sa présence dans un tel lieu…je ne sais pas , peut être pourrions nous y aller pour que je puisse entrer en contact avec lui

Mes frères et sœurs se regardent comme si ce que je disais était une aberration mais ils ne connaissaient pas le lien unique et mental qui nous unit avec mon frère…Lijha, bordel, mais où est il ?

Tout me rend fou. Pourquoi ais je encore fugué et fuit mes responsabilités ?

Quand je suis revenu vers la demeure il y a plus de 48 heures pour venir m'excuser et lui donner de mon sang pour le guérir avant qu'il ne soit trop malade je me disais que tout serait parfait ensuite.

Je m'en voulais tellement mais tellement de l'avoir mordu en deux fois sans réussir à me contenir. Je savais pertinemment ce qui arriverait si je le faisais mais ma colère , ma hargne, ma fierté, tout s'est mélangé et je l'ai fait. En réalité, ce n'est pas lui que j'attaquais de cette manière, non je visais mon plus jeune frère mais Elijha s est interposé entre nous pour que je ne lui fasse pas de mal. Et là, pa jalousie peut être ou par possession, je lui en ai voulu de prendre quelque part dsa défense, je lui en ai voulu de ne pas me laisser le massacrer pour ses mots, pour ses gestes, ses actes, pour ses sourires malsains qu'il affiche triomphant sur son visage …Kol a été l'étincelle qui a allumé ma rage et Elijha le dommage collatéral, comme souvent.

Kol, je lui en veux tellement de chercher toujours à me rabaisser, à essayer de me retourner contre Elijha, mais je lui en veux aussi profondément et secrètement de ne jamais avoir été la cible de notre père, d'avoir été protégé, comme Finn, comme Rebecca, je leur en veux de ne pas avoir connu les souffrances que notre père nous engendraient. Et c'est pour cela que j'ai voulu le mordre, mettre fin à ma promesse, pour me venger et comme toujours, c'est Elijah, mon frère, qui en a fait les frais.

Je ne me pardonnerai jamais si quelque chose de grave lui arrivait. Il est venu par plusieurs fois cette semaine me sauver, me sortir des merdiers dans lesquels je m'étais plongé et moi, qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour le remercier, j'ai continué à être un mauvais frère…un frère qui ne mérite pas qu'on se donne tant de mal pour lui…

Je sens que les larmes commencent à monter à mes yeux et je retourne d'un coup pour que personne ne puisse entrevoir mon trouble.

Je pars vers le couloir, attrape ma veste et annonce la voix tremblante

\- Allons le chercher, je vais au bayou, Finn tu vas chercher Marcel et tu ratisses la ville avec lui, Rebecca tu appelles Hayley et Jackson qu'ils aillent ratisser avec leur meute les bois environnants et toi FReya utilise ta magie pour essayer de le trouver

\- Et moi ?

Je sens le regarde de Kol posé sur mon dos.

\- Toi, tu te la fermes et tu ranges tout ce bordel, quand Elijha va revenir la demeure doit être parfaitement propre

\- Mais…

Finn pose sa main sur son épaule pour lui faire comprendre que c'est ainsi et par autrement.

Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'ils ont peur de moi ou parce qu'ils sont surpris de mon assurance, mais l'ensemble de ma fratrie exécute mes ordres sans aucun autre mot ou revendication ou je ne sais quoi encore dont ils ont le secret.

Je pense que la disparition de notre frère les perturbe autant que moi. Elijah est le pilier de cette famille, sans lui tout semble vide et perdu.

Je claque la porte et me et à courir vite, très vite de plus en vite, l'angoisse me donnant presque l'envie de voler vers l'endroit où je suppose d'un coup qu'Elijha est allé. Le bayou certainement, mais plus loin dans les marais, là où j'ai fini il y a quelques semaines, après une transformation non désirée.

Je sais qu'Elijha a hurlé ce jour là ne me disant que je ne devais plus jamais me rendre là bas que l'endroit était dangereux et…je sais maintenant qu'il a cru que je lui avais de nouveau désobéi.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

POV Elijah

Ce n'est pas la douleur ou le mal être qui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux en premier, c'est cette odeur infecte de moisi, de renfermer…tout autour de moi sent l'humidité …Je me sens nauséeux et pas du tout mais alors pas du tout en état de réfléchir, ce qui est une grande première pour moi qui passe mon temps à ressasser la vie et les évènements de cette dernière...

Niklaus…je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est à lui que je pense immédiatement comme s'il m'avait appelé. Il est en danger ? il ne va pas bien ? il est de nouveau repartit avec cette bande ? …je secoue la tête en en rendant compte que mes idée ne sont pas claires, que je suis entre le rêve et la réalité. Je n'arrive pas trop à recentrer mon attention sur les derniers jours voir même les dernières heures, j'ai très chaud, trop chaud…la fièvre, je sais que j'ai de la fièvre, mais comment ? ?

Niklaus…je revois sa colère, son visage crispé, ses yeux ambrés et sa morsure, je me rappelle de sa morsure…tout est plus simple pour comprendre, je dois subir les effets de sa morsure…pourtant, malgré tout, je ne me sens pas du tout en sécurité, je ne suis pas chez moi, je le sens, je sens que…cette attaque, je me rappelle de cette ombre et de ce coup qui m'a fait plonger dans l'obscurité.

Merde ! Je veux me lever mais je ne peux pas…J ai vraiment du mal à ouvrir les yeux, les forces me manquent et je sens les frissons m envahir d'un coup, je me sens vraiment mal totalement à la merci de cette maladie qui est en train de m empoissonner …je dois être en plein délire je suppose. Mes frères et sœurs ont du me contenir sur mon lit certainement, peut être …je ne sais plus trop où je suis en réalité…

Je pourrai hurler et maudire Niklaus mais je n'en ai aucune envie, je sais pertinemment que mon frère ne m'a pas mordu sciemment, il a eu peur, il a voulu se défendre il a certainement voulu faire taire les voix qui lui murmuraient qu'il ne valait rien.

Niklaus…je sens son appel…il ne semble pas très loin, je peux presque ressentir sa présence ou ce sont mes hallucinations qui sont en train de me jouer des tours.

Je n'en voudrai jamais à mon petit frère, il est traumatisé par la vie qu'il a eu. Cette enfance qui l'a brisée et c est à moi , moi, Elijha Mickaelson, son grand frère de l'aider à monter chaque marche une par une sans reculer sans tomber ...

J'essaye de me retourner pour me trouver du réconfort… je n'aspire Qu'à une seule chose replonger dans le sommeil dans lequel j étais il y a quelques instants et rêver à elle …peut être ou à la vie que j aurai aimé avoir avec Hayley peut être, cette femme si enivrante...je vois son visage pencher sur moi, ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes ses mains se promener sur mon corps, le faire réagir alors que j'essayer de me contenir, j'en veux encore, je veux être aimé de cette manière, pouvoir expulser mes envies et mon désir, …elle est là au dessus de moi, ôte ses vêtements en les jetant par-dessus elle, je peux voir ses seins pointés, prête au désir aussi…sans aucune pudeur, elle descend mon jean et je veux la stopper pour prendre le temps de vivre ce moment…Je me fige d'un coup …je ne suis pas libre dès mes mouvements en réalité, l'image d'Hayley s'efface de ma mémoire, et cette odeur d'humidité et de terre me revient en pleine face. Je tire sur mes poignets d'un coup et ressent cette sensation de claustrophobie que j ai tendance à développer quand mes mouvements sont entravés.

Je me débats encore plus et commence à hurler sans réellement savoir si c'est moi qui crie ou si c'est mon esprit qui me joue des tours mais le seul nom que j'entend raisonner dans mon appel au secours est celui de mon petit frère : je suis en train d'appeler Niklaus…

Un bruit à l'extérieur…des pas sur un plancher…j'entends une porte s'ouvrir et essaye de tourner la tête vers la présence que je sens quand les mots qui me sont prononcés me figent sur place, me tétanisent, me donnent envie de hurler…

\- Bonjour, Elijha, cela fait un bail que nous ne sommes pas vus, bienvenue à la maison, mon fils…

Père ….

POV Finn

Je n'ai jamais été aussi stressé depuis bien longtemps. Je finis pas me rendre compte finalement que toute cette famille ne survit et ne vit que grâce à la présence d'Elijha qui est le pilier de chacun d'entre nous. J'en ai presque honte, je suis l'ainé de cette famille, si l'on excepte Freya qui n'a cependant pas encore réellement trouvé ses marques parmi nous, je suis censé être celui vers lequel tout le monde se tourne pour chercher de l'aide et là , je prend conscience que l'absence d'Elijha ne serait-ce que depuis ces quelques jours, est un véritable dilemme pour cette famille.

Et je n'ai pas les armes en mains pour prendre les commandes car je ne l'ai jamais fait. J'ai laissé cette place à mon petit frère, je l'ai laissé prendre les décisions sur nous tous, sur notre vie et je me sens totalement démuni désormais, démuni et presque vexé, car personne, que ce soit Kol, Rebecca, ou Niklaus ne m'ont demandé de le faire.

Je n'existe plus en tant que grand frère protecteur dans leurs yeux, je le vois dans la démarche de Rebecca, qui m'entraine comme si je ne savais pas moi-même où chercher. Elle a une assurance que je n'aurai jamais. Elle ressemble tellement à Elijha et Niklaus. Cette volonté de survivre, cette volonté de protéger, cette volonté de vivre éternellement…elle est façonné de la même manière qu'eux…on dirait une guerrière, ce que je ne suis pas du tout, d'ailleurs je n'en ai jamais eu l'âme même enfant…j'aurai voulu être un sorcier comme mère…mais ils nous ont tous trahis, salis, bafoués, reniés, nous leurs propres enfants, et moi je n'ai pas voulu voir cela, je n'ai juste voulu voir que je détestais ma vie, ma condition et qu'à cause de notre fuite, nous étions une famille de paria.

Mais depuis que je suis revenu parmi eux, j'ai pris conscience de l'amour en réalité que chacun éprouve pour les autres. Même Niklaus, Niklaus nous aiment, et nous l'avons traité comme un bâtard. Tout a l'heure quand j'ai vu son regard éperdu, qu'il s'est approché de moi pour réclamer mon aide…j'ai compris , j'ai compris le poids d'être un frère, un vrai frère, celui qui est censé vous protéger. Rebecca me sort de mes pensées :

\- Finn, nous devons trouver à tout prix Eijha…il n'a jamais été si longtemps sans donner de nouvelles, il doit lui être arrivé quelque chose et si nous perdons Elijha, nous perdons Klaus aussi…

\- Klaus aussi …

Je ne fais que répéter bêtement les dernières phrases de ma petite sœur. Elle s'arrête et se tourne vers moi.

\- Oui Nik… Elijha est le seul de cette famille à avoir su prendre les mesures avec lui…comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel grand frère présent et aimant

Je l'ai bien cherché ! Cette phrase n'est pas anodine et reflète parfaitement ce que chacun pense de moi, je suis un pleutre, un traitre, un lâche qui n'a pas su prendre à bras le cœur l'ensemble de notre fratrie, qui n'a pas su être l'ainé que j'aurai du être. C'était à moi de prendre la place de père et de mère après notre transformation, c'était à moi de guider les pas de mes frères et sœurs cadets, mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage, ni la possibilité. Je n'ai jamais été une âme stratégique et je les aurais tous mené à la mort irrémédiablement.

Niklaus et Elijha ont fait le boulot et je dois avouer désormais, malgré tous nos différents, qu'ils l'ont extrêmement bien fait. Cela fera maintenant plus de 1000 ans que nous sommes là, toujours vivants, tous ensemble. Malgré tout ce que l'on peut en dire, l'unité de notre famille a été maintenue.

Même dans nos cercueils, et ce que j'ai de plus de mal à pardonner avoir été enfermé si longtemps, mes frères ont pris soin de nous. Je sais que nous avons été lavé, surveillé, changé chaque jour…mais 900 ans dans un cercueil…je ne connais pas encore grand-chose à cette vie, la seule chose qui me vienne en tête est de repartir parfois dans l'obscurité dans laquelle j'étais plongée pour ne pas y faire face.

Rebecca me regarde.

\- Tu t'en sens capable ? tu te sens capable de trouver notre frère ou tu préfère faire comme d'habitude, repartir à ta vie tranquille ?

Elle n'a pas la langue dans sa poche, la garce mais elle n'a pas tord.

\- Non je vais aller chercher Elijha

\- Alors marche un peu pus vite et arrête de penser à je ne sais quoi…tu aurais l'occasion de le faire quand tu auras ton petit frère près de toi

Mon petit frère …j'ai tout de suite pensé à Kol, puis à Niklaus et d'un coup la réalité m'est arrivé en pleine face, oui ce petit frère…Elijha est mon petit frère..ce garçon si plein de confiance et d'arrogance qui d'un seul regard vous rabaisse au sol ou vous monte sur un pied d'estale. Elijha est en réalité mon petit frère, j'aurai du être là près de lui, pour le soutenir auprès de notre fratrie, j'aurai du être là pour jouer les confidents, les amis, le frère proche et protecteur mais je n'en ai rien fait et désormais, ce petit frère si attendrissant quand il était enfant, est devenu le patriarche de cette famille et ne me laissera plus jamais prendre ma place.

Je me rends compte d'un coup qu'il a du être bien seul pour mener toute cette famille à bon port, qu'il a du sacrifier une certaine innocence et surtout une grosse partie de sa vie intime pour veiller sur chacun d'entre nous.

Je ressens une énorme peine pour lui mais aussi une envie de l'avoir près de nous, pour…m'occuper de lui un peu comme il le fait si bien avec Niklaus.

J'accélère le pas et Dépasse Rebecca qui court derrière moi puis, contre toute attente, glisse ma main dans la sienne. Je la serre, moi aussi je dois désormais tous les protéger, mes petits frères, ma petite sœur…et puis je sens depuis quelques temps que mon cœur reprend un peu gout à la vie même si nous sommes des êtres maudits, je sens que j'ai envie et besoin d'être avec cette famille totalement disjonctée, que j'ai envie d'aider Elijha dans sa quête éperdue : le bonheur pour chacun d'entre nous.

J'entraine Rebecca dans les ruelles les plus sombres à la recherche de renseignements et je reste étonné avec quelle facilité nous obtenons tout ce que nous voulons.

Je les entends murmurer : Les originels, ce sont la sœur et le frère de Klaus et ELijah Mickaleson….je sens leur peur, leur angoisse mais aussi leur épatement, certains ont même tenté de nous toucher…En effet Klaus et Elijha ont réellement bien fait leur boulot…

POV Kol

Fais chier, bordel ! Pourquoi c'est à moi de faire tout le sale boulot. Je tape dans une chaise et celle-ci part voler à l'autre bout de la pièce brisant au passage le vase sur le petit meuble.

Oh non…j'accoure vers ce dernier et ne peux que constater les dégâts…Elijha va me tuer. Je soupire un grand coup, attrape le balais et commence la tache la plus ingrate qui m'ait été donnée de faire quand j'entends des coups frapper à la porte, pas bien fort mais mon ouïe me rappelle ma condition.

Je ne prends même pas la peine d'y aller et appelle notre gouvernante.

\- Carmeeeennnn ! la porte !

La femme que je viens d'appeler de type mexicain, vielle mama qu'Elijha a embauché il y a quelques temps pour s'occuper de la maison, arrive un torchon entre les mains et me regarde.

\- Oui, Monsieur Kol…

\- Quelqu'un à frapper à la porte

La dame d'un certain âge me regarde avec un tendre sourire puis me dévisage de haut en bas et tend un bras vers la porte.

\- Je pense que vous avez de belles jambes bien plus solides que moi pour le faire

Puis elle repart sans s'excuser de ne pas faire son boulot me laissant là comme un con à vrai dire.

Carmen est une femme extraordinaire, elle nous sert un peu de substitut maternel mais elle a tendance à m'énerver dans ces moments là mais bien docile, car je sais qu'Elijha me gronderait si j'étais impoli avec elle, je pars à la porte et ouvre d'un air mauvais.

Mais devant ces yeux bruns et son air coquin, je retire immédiatement mon air de mauvais garçon , attrape la jeune femme rapidement puis la colle contre le mur de l'entrée pour l'enlacer et glisser mes mains le long des ses cuisses ayant bien l'intention de remonter un peu plus haut sous sa robe.

\- Eh Kol …doucement…

\- Davina …tu ne devineras jamais ce qui m'arrive, viens dans ma chambre , j'ai besoin d'un réconfort immédiat

La jeune sorcière le regarde avec étonnemet puis d'un coup lui décroche un claque monumentale.

\- Non mais tu me prends pour ta poupée de luxe ou quoi, Kol Mickaleson…

Je reste sans voix une main sur ma joue mais je l'ai mérité , j'ai été un goujat !

Je dois l'avouer j'ai la journée la plus merdique de ma vie…je regarde autour de moi, rien n'est rangé, j'ai tout laissé tel quel je n'ai fait aucun effort et je soupire.

\- Dis Davina si je te proposais un petit jeu ?

\- Du genre ?

\- Balai ménage et rangement …

Je lui tends mon sourire le plus charmeur et lui fait un petit clin d'œil

\- Et ensuite on sort danser ?

\- Promis ?

\- Promis paroles de Mickaelson

Davina se fige et croise les bras

\- Trouve autre chose, Kol ta parole ne vaut jamais rien

Bon je vais user de ce que je sais faire le mieux avec Davina, me plaindre de ma fratrie, de ce qu'ils me font subir et de la manière dont ils me traitent comme ce soir mais les seuls mots que Davina prononcent, sont :

\- Quoi ton frère Elijha a disparu et là toi tu ne penses qu'à me …mettre dans ton lit ?

\- Ben euh je ….

\- Si il y a quelque chose que je sais qu'on les Mickaelson, c'est le sens de la famille, Kol alors tu vas faire ce que t'ont demandé tes frères et sœurs et ensuite seulement nous pourrons envisager d'aller danser …au boulot !

\- Tu pourrais peut être faire un petit tour de magie et…

Une autre voix coupe mon élan, une voix bien plus autoritaire :

\- Kol !

Freya se tient en haut des marches et me fixe d'un air mécontent.

Je vais manger aussi de ce côté-là, vraiment ce n'est pas ma journée !


	12. Chapter 12

**_Pov Mickael_**

Plus de 60 ans désormais que je cherchais ma progéniture, 60 ans à ruminer, à élaborer des plans et des idées maléfiques pour exterminer cette vermine que j'ai mis au monde…non faux, totalement faux, ce n'est pas mon engeance, ce bâtard. Et dire que j'avais mis tous mes espoirs dans ce gamin quand il est venu au monde, son cri avait percé le ciel, c'était un signe, un signe de puissance. Je me suis leurré totalement sur Niklaus, et dire que c'est moi qui lui ai donné ce prénom.

J'ai su bien plus tard que ce prénom était souvent lié à la sensibilité et à la tendresse, la timidité, tout ce que je répugne le plus chez un enfant et un adulte, pour moi ce ne sont que des signes de faiblesse, et ce gamin était faible à mes yeux. Je me souviens de ses sourires et de ses gestes quand il peignait…il me faisait honte aves ses loisirs. Je voulais faire de lui un chasseur, et lui ne pensait qu'à rêver et cueillir des fleurs pour en faire je ne sais quel pigment. Il n'a d'ailleurs jamais été doué pour autre chose, ce sale môme. Je ne comprend toujours pas comment il a pu devenir ce fou dangereux que tout le monde appréhende de voir débarquer dans sa ville. Je ne me souviens que de ces envies de se faire aimer, à chouiner pour réclamer un peu de mon attention. Il l'aurait eu s'il avait été un brin plus courageux mais non… il fallait toujours qu'il pleure, qu'il supplie, qu'il aille se cacher derrière les jambes de son frère…D'ailleurs , un peu Comme Finn, qui est mon premier ainé mâle, après Freya, ma belle et tendre petite Freya, même si ce gamin n'a jamais su se battre ou ne serait jamais devenu un guerrier, Finn était destiné de toute manière à devenir un grand sorcier, si les circonstances de son existence n'avaient pas été bousculées par le choix de ma femme. Finn ne pouvait rien m'apporter de toute manière, il n'était pas assez courageux et trop lâche et mesquin pour faire un bon chef un jour. C'était l'espion de cette famille, à venir me raconter tout ce que faisait derrière mon dos ces deux cadets…j'aurai du le punir pour cela, et lui montrer le sens de l'honneur mais cela me servait. Finn m' a servi mais je ne lui ai jamais fait de mal car il était aussi le seul être qui me reliait à ma petite Freya.

Et attendre quoi de Kol ?

Kol était un enfant trop dispersé pour comprendre et surtout pour apprendre, un peu border line, et surtout sans peur face à mon autorité. Je n'ai en réalité jamais eu de prise sur ce gamin mais je me suis bien interdit de le mentionner. Et puis je n'en avais plus envie une fois notre arrivée aux états unis. Nous avions immigré à Mystic Fall, je n'avais plus de raison de me battre et de jouer les preux guerriers viking, nous avions la ferme à entretenir et j'assurais seulement la protection de mes enfants avec mes guerriers…Rebecca, ma petite dernière, a remplacé un peu dans mon cœur ma petite fille décédée, ma belle petite freya qui m'accueillait en courant dans mes bras, me couvrant de ses baiser d'enfant…elle m'a appris l'importance que tient la place du père dans la famille. Sa disparition a brisé cela en moi, je l'avoue, je suis devenu quelqu'un d'autre, ma femme Esther me l'a souvent reproché. Mais Rebecca n'a jamais eu ce regard que portait Freya, elle était méfiante et assez cabochon pour me montrer son désaccord quand je m'occupais d'éduquer comme des hommes mes deux autres garçons.

Elijha et Niklaus, voilà les deux enfants sur qui j'ai reposé mes espoirs et qui m'ont tellement déçu par la suite. Arrivés au milieu de toute cette fratrie, ils n'ont, je suppose, pas eu la place la plus simple. Mais j'aurai pu en faire quelque chose de ces deux là. Ils auraient suivi mon sillage et j'en aurai fait des guerriers prêts à mourir pour défendre l'honneur de notre clan. Mais il y a eu ce loup qui est venu tout détruire, cette pourriture de loup garou qui a pris ma femme comme une garce qu'elle a été, pour engendrer un monstre, un hybride. Ils ont déshonoré ma famille, notre nom …Je n'ai jamais pu accepter que cette bête soit mon fils, même si quelque part je l'aimais. Je crois que ce sont les deux enfants que j'ai aimé le plus et c'est certainement pour cela que je les ai malmenés autant. Surtout Niklaus, qui me rappelait chaque jour, la trahison d'Esther mais aussi que je n'avais pas su etre un aussi bon mari que cela pour qu'elle ose aller voir ailleurs. J'aurai du lui prendre tous ses enfants quand le moment est venu mais je n'ai pas pu…je le regrette…j'aurai du tuer l'hybride et aurait pu gérer cette famille au mieux.

J'aurai pu surtout gérer Elijha et en faire mon bras droit par la suite. Elijha, ce doux et tendre Elijah…je ne sais pas pourquoi il est le seul pour qui j'ai accepté la tendresse qu'il donnait aux autres. Peut être parce que c'était un enfant droit et juste et qui ne pliait jamais devant l'adversité, qui utilisait ses dons pour la discussion pour apaiser et résoudre les problèmes, je n'en sais rien mais il était protégé par Esther et je n'aurai jamais pu levé la main sur son « guerrier » sans qu'elle n'use de sa magie noire sur moi.

Elijha ne m'a en réalité jamais déçu, il s'est posé en protecteur de son petit frère dès le début et n'a jamais , jamais lâché sa mission. Il est celui de tous mes enfants dont je me méfie certainement le plus car il est celui qui pourrait demain mettre fin à mes jours si je touchais à l'un d'eux. Je l'ai laissé faire dès son plus jeune âge et j'en paye les conséquences désormais.

Je pose un seau d'eau dans la pièce qui me sert de refuge et m'approche du lit où repose mon fils pour lui poser un linge sur le front. Je ne l'ai pas loupé en cognant sa tête. Il saigne encore un peu mais les traces ont déjà disparu. Il n'a pas changé avec tous ces siècles passés mais je vois dans son visage une détermination sans faille, une détermination que je ne lui connaissais pas avant, pas de cette manière. J'ai bien vu son regard quand j'ai parlé tout à l'heure, j'ai bien remarqué la terreur que lui inspirais ma voix mais cette terreur s'est muée d'un coup en une violence sans précédent que j'ai du de nouveau le rendre à son inconscience première pour éviter qu'il n'arrache ses liens. Je reste persuadé que s'il avait pu briser ses chaines même avec son état actuel, il m'aurait tué sans aucune hésitation. Ce gamin, mon gamin, est prêt à me tuer et je connais la raison : elle s'appelle Niklaus.

Il sait très bien que je suis revenu pour lui, pour mettre fin à cette traque sans fin que je mène depuis des siècles, me débarrasser de celui qui a brisé mon honneur, celui qui ne porte pas mon sang…l'emmener et lui faire payer les erreurs de ses parents. Tout simplement…et pourtant je sais qu'au fond de moi, il y a quelque chose qui me dicte de les laisser vivre leur éternité en paix…mais ma paix à moi…elle ne sera prête que le jour où ce bâtard disparaitra de mon existence.

Je regarde Elijha. Le brun de ses cheveux, je pense au sombre de ses yeux. Lui non plus ne me ressemble pas, ni à moi ni à Esther d'ailleurs mais je sais pourtant qu'il est le sang de mon sang alors que Niklaus, blond aux yeux bleus comme moi et sa putain de mère, je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il ne puisse pas être de mon engeance.

Je pose une main sur le ventre de mon fils. Il est musclé et fort, je peux sentir son cœur battre avec ferveur, il lutte contre la maladie que son maudit frère lui a propagée dans le corps, je peux sentir la chaleur de son corps et la fièvre qui est en train de le consumer, mais plus profondément, je sais qu'il y a ce combattant qui s'apprête à me défier.

Je pourrai lui arracher le cœur, là tout de suite, ou enfermer son corps dans un cercueil et le plonger dans l'obscurité de l'océan, je pourrais le faire disparaitre de cette terre et aller me vanter auprès de son protégé qu'il ne verra plus son mentor. Mais je ne peux pas…je ne veux pas faire de mal à ce gosse…je n'ai jamais pu aller plus loin avec lui, jamais pu l'exterminer comme je me l'étais promis. ET pourtant il s'est toujours mis en travers de mon chemin m'empêchant de récupérer ma proie. Je sais que je suis plus puissant que lui, mais …

Je caresse doucement ses cheveux pendant qu'il dort. Il est parfait…il est devenu une légende lui, et son frère d'ailleurs…les Mickaelson effrayent le monde de l'obscurité. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de leur apprendre à le faire, ils ont mené la légende, seuls…

Je sais que Finn, Rebecca et Kol sont différents et qu'ils reposent beaucoup leur vie et leur avenir sur eux deux. Couper la racine ferait tomber le reste de la fratrie. Je pourrait leur enlever à tous ce gamin si dévoué à sa famille…je pourrait le faire..oui et détruire leur vie à tous, comme cela d'un coup.

Il ne souffrirait pas…

Mes doigts touchent l'ovale de son visage et mes yeux parcourent le corps de mon fils. Je ressens un pincement au cœur et sent ma gorge se serrer. J'ai tout loupé avec lui…il était un enfant gentil, intelligent, qui me regardait au début avec des yeux émerveillés …puis le bâtard est arrivé..et tout a changé. Je me rappelle le regard qu'il a porté sur son petit frère, tout juste né. Il m'a poussé de ses petits bras d'enfant de 5 ans parce que je l'empêchais d'entrer dans la hutte et s'est arrêté muet devant le bébé blond et pleurnichard que tenait Esther dans ses bras, épuisée. Et là quand il a posé ses doigts dans la paume de son petit frère, j'ai eu cette sensation que quelque chose de puissant, bien plus puissant que de la magie venait de se passer. Le bâtard a cessé de crier et Elijha lui a sourit comme si…il lui avait dit « chut tout va bien »…mais aucun son n'est sortit de sa bouche. Je me rappelle que nous nous sommes regardés, Esther et moi…conscients tous deux que rien ne pourrait les séparer. Et le reste des années nous l'a prouvé. Je sais qu'il existe un lien mental entre lui et Niklaus…Esther les a souvent surpris à échanger de cette manière quand ils étaient enfants et qu'ils ne s'en rendaient même pas compte. Je me demande si le sort qu'elle avait mis sur eux pour contrer cela à eu un effet ou pas. Elle ne me l'a jamais dit…de toue manière elle ne m'avait jamais dit non plus qu'elle avait contré la malédiction de Niklaus pour que je ne sache pas quelle bête il était en réalité.

Je n'ai jamais compris cette relation qui existait entre mes deux fils, inséparables…j'ai toujours eu l'impression que leur cœur battait à l'unisson et je me suis toujours demandé si la mort de l'un d'eux n'entrainerait pas la mort de l'autre comme le maître et son chien…Je sais qui est le chien …

J'ai même cru longtemps à une relation contre nature entre Elijha et Niklaus mais autant je doute des moeurs de mon cadet, autant je connais la droiture d'Elijha et il n'aurait jamais permis qu'une telle relation existe entre eux deux. Bien que je doute encore…On ne peut pas être lié à un être pendant plus de 1000 ans sans émotionnellement être investis sensuellement, sexuellement avec celui qui partage votre vie depuis tant de temps. Je n'en sais rien, ce ne sont que des supputations de ma part, leur lien est trop mystérieux pour que je puisse comprendre ce qui se passe entre eux.

Elijha est en train de se réveiller, je vois qu'il bouge un peu plus et ses lèvres murmure toujours le même prénom…Niklaus…il l'appelle et j'espère qu'il l'appelle…je n'attends que sa venue ici depuis le début.

Et je sursaute presque quand je vois le regard sombre et menaçant de mon fils posé sur moi.

\- Je vais te tuer, te faire disparaitre…

Ce sont les premiers mots qu'Elijha prononce à mon encontre. Je souris et lui réponds

\- Un bonjour, père serait de circonstance après tant d'années, ne penses tu pas, Elijha ?

Mon fils ne répond pas et tire sur ses chaînes fortement. Je vois que tout bouge mais elles sont suffisamment solides pour ne pas céder à la puissance de ce vampire. Je vois qu'elles lui brulent un peu les poignets faites d'argent mais que cela ne l'empêche cependant pas de s'acharner de plus en plus.

\- SI tu continues, je te replonge dans l'inconscience et tu ne pourras pas assister à la venue de ton cher frère

L'évocation de Niklaus semble calmer d'un coup l'aîné. Il tourne la tête et me montre ses crocs. Il est furieux et c'est parfait. Je vois le vrai visage de ce gamin. Dangereux et impitoyable…j'aime le défi…

\- Allons mon fils, tu sais très bien que je ne me régalerai pas si tu ne te délectes pas de cette rencontre…Restes calme ou je t'enfermerai dans une cage et tu resteras impuissant face à la mise à mort de ton cher frère…

Je sais que je vais effrayer mon aîné en lui montrant ce que je possède : un morceau de chêne blanc que je sors de mon sac et lui montre triomphant.

\- Tu vois, Elijha, tu n'as pas encore bien fait ton travail, il en restait…tu me déçois mon grand, tu as toujours été pourtant tellement prudent

Elijha m'insulte avec force et je souris encore plus.

\- Mon garçon, ce sont pas des manières de parler à son père

Je m'approche et lui donne une claque monumentale comme on le ferait à ses enfants turbulents. Il ouvre la bouche mais est trop étonné pour répondre.

Je vois la marque se profiler sur sa joue.

\- Votre mère a toujours été trop tendre avec ton frère et toi…elle prônait la tendresse et regarde où ca vous a mené…

\- Esther m'a appris ce que tu n'as jamais su nous apprendre…

\- Ah oui et quoi donc ?

\- Que l'amour se trouve toujours où on ne l'attend pas…Rappelle toi, ce loup qu'elle a connu…

Je sens une rage énorme monter en moi, attrape le bâton avec lequel j'ai assommé ma progéniture et l'abat sur son corps à plusieurs reprises, violement. J'entends ses os craquer et il ne peut s'empêcher de pousser des gémissements sous la douleur. Le sang a giclé sur la belle chemise blanche que j'avais mise pour l'occasion. Je grogne et pars me changer laissant mon fils à l'agonie. J'entends déjà son corps se réparer mais je sais qu'l faudra du temps tant que son état sera sous l'emprise du poison de Niklaus.

Je ne préfère pas me retourner. Je déteste voir mes enfants souffrir.

Puis je me fige. Mes sens ne me trompent pas. Des pas dehors, pas loin de notre refuge.

Je souris…le voilà quand le cris d'Elijha me sors de ma concentration.

\- Cours Niklaus, cours sauve toi …il est là…

\- Tu as un don pour gâcher les surprises, mon cher fils

Je m'apprête à la frapper de nouveau quand je vois ses yeux se fermer par appréhension peut être des coups à venir. Je repose mon bras le long de mon corps et soupire en posant ma main sur la sienne.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, tu es et resteras toujours mon petit garçon Elijha

Mon enfant me regarde alors comme si mes paroles n'avaient pas de sens, comme si j'étais fou…mais je le suis peut être tout compte fait.

Je me penche vers Elijah, lui maintient la tête pour l'empêcher de bouger et de se défendre et lui dépose un baiser sur le front.

\- Ce sera certainement la dernière fois que j'aurai l'occasion de le faire…

Puis doucement, je retire les chaînes de mon fils, mon guerrier…Il se lève d'un coup pour aller se mettre au fond de la pièce, attrapant une arme de fortune mais je vois à son regard que la fièvre est trop forte et qu'il n'a pas la force de se maintenir correctement sur ses jambes. Il titube et tombe au sol.

Parfait…je l'attrape les cheveux bloquant au passage son bras et l'entraine dehors de force, malgré ses cris et ses coups lancés dans l'air. Je dois me dêpecher avant qu'il ne retrouve ses forces car je sais qu'il ne me laissera jamais approché son frère et que je serai obligé de lui donner la mort pour pouvoir atteindre mon but.

Ses frères sont intenables, il en a toujours été ainsi, ils m'ont toujours donné du fil à retordre et je crois que les choses et les siècles n'ont rien changé. Je ne changerai pas cela mais je peux couper le lien en brisant la vie de l'un des deux.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

POV Niklaus

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps je ressens le besoin viscérale de fuir à toutes jambes. Je sais pertinemment bien ce qui m'attend la bas derrière ces quelques arbres qui me séparent du refuge où est enfermé mon frère.

Et je connais déjà le nom de son ravisseur que trop bien. Je sais aussi parfaitement ce dont est capable Mickael, notre père pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. A sa simple pensée, mes mains se mettent à trembler et il me faut quelques secondes pour reprendre le contrôle de mon corps.

J'écoutes avec attention les alentours. Les animaux ne font pas plus de bruits, ils ont certainement fui assez loin, les bêtes sont plus malignes que nous, humains, elles savent fuir quand un danger est trop imminent et je sais que ce danger là est terrifiant. Et c est mon frère, mon âme sœur qui en est la cible privilégiée en ce moment même.

J'ai entendu son appel depuis un petit moment il a résonné en moi comme un souffle de plus en plus fort. Elijha est mal en point, et tous mes instincts de vampire et de loups se sont mis aux aboies. Je ressens la bête en moi qui me pousse à avancer plus vite pour aller le chercher. Mon loup aime ce vampire alors que je sais parfaitement que l'entente entre ces deux races est quasi improbable mais mon loup considère ELijha comme son égal, comme moi je le considère comme le mien.

Je tremble de nouveau, essayant cependant de faire le moins de bruits possible pour que mon père ne puise pas trop vite deviner ma position. Je suis devenu un maître en cela mais chacun de mes pas se font hésitants. J'ai peur de ce que je vais trouver là bas peut être…dans quel état est mon aîné, est ce que père l'a laissé en paix, la fait souffrir, je n'en sais rien et cette ignorance me rend dingue.

Au bout d'une heure ou deux de marche, je peux apercevoir la vielle cabane de bois et je perçois aussi l'odeur de mon frère. Je n'avais pas ressenti cette sensation de danger immédiat depuis longtemps et je me rend compte que j'ai perdu la main, réellement l'appréhension d'y aller seul là bas, peur de ne pas réussir à trouver la puissance et le courage d'affronter celui qui détient mon frère. Mickael me terrifie au point même de hanter mes nuits et même mes pensées quotidiennes. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de lui que je suis devenu ce petit malfrat et ait fait tourner en bourrique Elijha, mais il a été là jusqu'au bout et je me dois de rester fort pour lui.

Je sais qu'Elijha me demande de fuir mais il est hors de question que je le laisse aux mains de ce monstre…de notre père. Je sais aussi que ce dernier n'attend certainement que cela, ma venue pour me détruire. Je n'ai pas peur de cela, je n'ai pas peur de mourir en réalité, la seule frayeur que j'ai est d'être séparé de mon grand frère ou que celui ci meure sous les coups de notre père.

Je sais très bien jusqu'où peut aller notre père, je l'ai tellement vu de fois réussir à faire couler nos larmes et même nous faire supplier d'arrêter. Nous n'étions que des jouets soumis entre ses mains, enfin surtout moi…je n'ai jamais vraiment eu le courage de l'affronter, Elijha l'a toujours fait pour moi, pour nous. Mais je ne le laisserai plus vivre cela seul, comme à la Nouvelle Orléans. Jamais plus…je repense à ces derniers jours où je n'étais rien, qu'une simple loque incapable de me défendre et de prendre des décisions bonnes pour nous tous.

Je n'ai pas le choix aujourd'hui car il en va de la vie de notre aîné, de la vie de Lijah, mon si noble et tendre frère.

Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes. Je dois plonger pour chercher en moi le courage que j'ai laissé choir depuis quelques temps. Et je sens alors cette main sécurisante que pose mon frère tous les jours sur ma joue ou sur mon épaule, je peux ressentir son odeur mais aussi me fondre dans ses sourires toujours tendus vers moi…Elijha sera ma force comme il l'a toujours été. Et puis nous nous sommes préparé à sa venue depuis longtemps. Elijha me l'a souvent répété : Je suis le plus puissant vampire que cette terre est portée…mais me voilà en train de douter réellement de mes capacités a me défendre et a défendre les miens.

Je me surprend pendant que je marche de plus en plus doucement à penser que ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve que je vais me réveiller près d'Elijha, posant sa main douce sur mon front et me réveillant avec son sourire toujours sincère mais non…ce n'est pas un rêve…je me retourne pour voir si …Elijha est là.. Elijha était toujours à mes cotes à ramasser les débris et les pots cassés et là… il est de l'autre côté de la barrière peut être en train de souffrir le martyr auprès de notre père et tout cela à cause de moi…je sais que c'est a cause de moi…mon père a du entendre parler de mes frasques énormes de ces derniers mois et malgré les avertissements de mon ainé, j'ai continué à jouer les bad boys, semant la panique et la mort tout autour de moi…et maintenant le résultat est là …je nous ai mis tous dans la merde, une sacrée merde et si quelque chose arrivait à Elijha , mon Lijah, mon frère, je ne m'en remettrait jamais.

Je regarde les alentours. J'ai un avantage énorme, je suis dans mon élément, les bois… mon frère me l'a toujours dit que je ne suis né pour évoluer dans les forêts et les environnements hostiles de ce genre peut être en effet ma nature hybride qui me permet de me sentir plus à l'aise ici…non …en vrai je me voile la face je ne me sens en sécurité qu'auprès de mon frère quand il s'assoit près de moi et que nous discutons tranquillement dans le salon et que je me permet de coller mon épaule contre la sienne pour le regarder lire et que je sais qu'il ne se poussera jamais même si quelqu'un venait à entrer dans la pièce. Je ne me sens en sécurité et heureux de vivre seulement près d'elijah et il est hors de question que cet homme puisse me prendre ce que j'aime par-dessous tout. Mon frère est mon ancrage …sans lui je ne suis plus rien … sans moi je crois aussi qu'il ne serait plus rien je me dois d'être fort pour nous deux.

Je me fige, je ne suis qu'à quelques mètres de l'abri en bois, je sens l'odeur putrifide de cet homme que je déteste par-dessus tout …non je me leurre une nouvelle fois, je ne suis même pas certain de le détester tant que cela, lui me hait pour ce que je suis : un bâtard issu de l'infidélité de notre mère. Le rebus de cette famille, celui qui ne lui a procuré que des déceptions et de la honte… par ma faiblesse et l'image que je représentait à ses yeux.

Mais aujourd'hui je ne suis plus ce gamin effrayé qui fermait les yeux quand les coups tombaient et appelaient mon grand frère à l'aide, pleurnichant et suppliant mon père de m'aimer un peu, juste un peu …je ne le suis plus….

J'appuye ma main contre un arbre pour reprendre une respiration que j'ai de plus en plus saccadée…bordel, ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir une attaque de panique. Ce n'est que notre père et je doute qu'il puisse réellement faire de mal à Elijha…elijah …l'évocation de mon frère aux mains de notre père me fait d'un coup accélérer le pas et sans m'en rendre compte que je me retrouve face au refuge de bois.

Je reste planté là devant ce cabanon quand j'entends la voix de Mikael et la porte s'ouvrir sur eux. -

\- Voilà donc ton sauveur ELijha, je n'aurai pas pensé une seule minute qu'il ait pu trouver le courage de venir m'affronter sans être entouré d'une horde de gentils vampires dévoués à sa cause

Je déglutit péniblement et m'apprête à répondre mais aucun son ne sort de ma gorge, je suis tétanisé par sa vue mais encore plus en apercevant mon frère tiré par celui qui devrait prendre soin de lui, en sang, la fièvre le dévorant et qui essaye cependant de continuer à me demande de fuir.

Mes yeux s'ambrent immédiatement mais mon père ne semble pas être impressionné. Normal, il extermine cette vermine de loups, comme il aime à le dire, depuis des siècles.

Puis les mots sortent enfin pour venir finir en murmure sur mes lèvres :

\- Lâche mon frère immédiatement, c'est après moi que tu en as, alors fais ton œuvre mais laisse Elijha tranquille

Puis Mickael se met à rire , d'un ton moqueur

\- Ecoutes toi donc, tu as tellement peur que tu parles comme un enfant suppliant, tu me fais pitié, Klaus Je me souviens le nombre de fois où ils me disaient la même chose, sur le même ton dédaigneux.

Je pourrai lui arracher la gorge là maintenant mais tout me remonte en mémoire quand mes yeux croisent les siens : les coups, les attouchements pour me rendre encore plus faibles, les paroles acerbes et les mots qu'il n'a jamais prononcé à mon égard, comme un je t'aime , ou un je suis fier de toi mon fils…mon fils, jamais une fois qu'il a su qui j'étais il n'a reprononcé ce mot si cher à mon cœur.

Il tire Elijha contre lui et le plaque contre son torse.

\- Ta vie contre la sienne c'est cela le deal, mon cher Klaus…mais dis moi où donc est passé celui qui est censé faire trembler ce monde ? E

Et j'aperçois alors son arme mortelle, la seule capable de nous mener vers l'autre vie. Mon cœur bat encore plus vite. Père détient la seule chose qui peur nous réduire en cendre…et la tient là pointée sur le cœur de mon frère.

\- Je vais te tuer si tu touches à mon frère

\- C'est étrange…tu me fais ce genre de promesses à chaque fois que nous nous rencontrons mais je ne t'ai jamais trouvé bien courageux face à moi. Regarde toi tu es une larve devant moi, penses tu que je n'entends pas ton cœur battre a tout rompre , que je ne sentes pas l'odeur de la frayeur que je t'inspires, que je ne lises pas dans ton regard que tu pisserais dans ton froc si tu en avais encore la possibilité…tu es un faible Niklaus et tu resteras toujours un faible à me supplier de t'aimer …pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas , papa …Papa …si tu savais ce que ce mot dans ta bouche a pu me dégouer, tu ne méritais pas et tu ne mériteras jamais de m'appeler de la sorte . ..

Elijha bouge de plus en plus dans ses bras. Mais la poigne de notre père est bien trop forte et mon frère trop impuissant pour s'échapper. Je l'entend qui insulte Mickael pour les mots qu'il me dit. Ces mots qui me font monter les larmes aux yeux…

il donne un coup sur la tempe d' Elijha pour le faire se calmer, le sang coule de nouveau et me fait réagir.

Je m'approche d'un coup puis me poste devant mon père :

\- J'accepte, prend ma vie et libère Elijah

\- Tu essayes de m'amadouer. Nous allons faire autrement. Je vais couper ce bois en deux et tu te l'enfonceras dans le cœur devant nous deux…et je libèrerai ton frère

Elijha hurle que non, que je ne dois pas faire cela, essaye d'empêcher mon père de couper ce maudit bois, le seul capable de nous mener vers l'autre vie…je soupire. Je n'ai pas d'autres possibilités car je sais que je ne reussirais pas à lutter contre lui, qu'il nous tuera tous les deux …je veux que mon frère vive, qu'il vive la vie qu'il mérite, loin de moi qui lui cause tant de soucis.

Mes larmes se mettent alors à couler, oui je suis faible, je suis faible d'aimer aussi profondément mon frère au point de lui offrir ma vie.

Je fais un pas vers mon père prêt à accepter ce deal, lassé de tous ces combats que nous menons contre lui depuis longtemps, lassé de tout cela, lassé de ne pas être capable là d'aller l'exterminer. Je vais mettre fin à tant de siècles où mes frères et sœurs n'ont pas été en sécurité à case de moi. Je leur dois bien cela, je lui dois bien cela à mon adorable Elijha, celui qui a suivi chacun de mes pas…

JE regarde Elijha et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il me sourit, au travers des larmes qui lui coulent aussi sur les yeux. Il sait ce que je m'apprête à faire, je le lis dans son regard et avant même que je ne riposte, je me fige. Je viens de comprendre à mon tour ce qui se passe. Je le vois dans son regard, il est trop faible, trop pris par la fièvre pour être capable de se défendre et pourtant je sens sa détermination, je sens qu'il est prêt à se sacrifier pour moi, pour ne pas laisser mon père m'emmener.

Je vois alors tout doucement sa main se porter vers celle de mon père, et son sourire tendre me faire face. Je comprend ce qu'il compte faire et j'hurle, j'hurle comme jamais je n'ai hurlé avant…

\- Lijahhhh non !

Je ne peux pas croire à ce que j'étais en train de voir, impossible , mon frère n'aurait jamais lâché prise ainsi sans se battre …jamais…pas lui…pas pour moi.

Ma gorge se tait je ne peux plus rien dire sauf entendre les dernières paroles d'Elijah s'adressant à notre père

\- Un deal est un deal Mickael …ma vie contre la sienne

Il appuie alors sur le chêne blanc me laissant tétaniser et laissant notre père sans souffle.

Impossible, tout devient noir devant moi…je ne supporte pas cette idée, je ne peux pas accepter que tout se termine ainsi. Je revois le visage de mon frère derrière les barreaux venus me chercher, puis son sourire, puis la douceur de sa voix, ses gestes quand ils me bercent et je sombre dans un cri inhumain.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Pov Rebecca

2 jourS plus tard

Je crois que cette famille me prend pour une baby sitter. C'est toujours à moi qu'incombe les tâches de gentille petite sœur blonde et naïve qui doit prendre soin des blessures et peine de cœur ou je ne sais quelle déception encore qui laissent mes frères out ! Moi j'avais prévu un tout autre planning : shopping, bar, soirée avec marcel et si plus une bonne nuit de b…Un murmure m'empêche de continuer à réfléchir à la vie dont je rêve et à celle que j'ai ici à la Nouvelle Orléans.

Et comme toujours mes frères ont un sens des priorités qui m'étonnera toujours. Et je sais bien que ma vie de princesse n'est pas la priorité pour mes frères. Quand ce n'est pas ELijha qui me dicte comment respecter au mieux notre always and forever, ou Niklaus qui se permet de choisir jusqu'aux sous vêtements que je dois porter, je dois écouter bien sagement les conseils avisés de notre aîné à tous , Finn. Je préférai largement quand ce dernier se terrait dans son appartement à l'autre bout de la ville ou encore mieux au fond de son cercueil. Mais non, il a fallu qu'il décide d'un coup de reprendre un peu les commandes et de jouer les grands frères attentionnés. Il ne sait pas le faire aussi bien que mon Elijah adoré.

Je soupire. Kol lui s'en fout royalement et continue à pouvoir mener sa vie d'adolescent dépravé et instable comme si tout était normal : les frérots comme il dit, les frérots sont chiants et ennuyants…bon après tout, je ne peux pas le nier, nos ainés sont particulièrement pénibles quand il s'agit de mettre à l'honneur la promesse de rendre cette famille heureuse. Heureuse…je ne sais pas si je le suis réellement, mais comblée oui…maintenant je suis comblée.

Père …notre père n'est plus…je peux enfin vivre sans peur, sans me dire que demain nous devrons peut etre abandonné de nouveau tous nos amis, notre petit confort pour courir encore les rues et les chemins. Finn n'est pas un mauvais ainé mais il ne remplace pas Elijha, celui que j'ai suivi depuis des siècles, le seul qui n'ait jamais réussi à me faire croire que le bonheur existait, avec son sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres et ses gestes tendres. Finn n'a pas ces gestes ni les mots qui me permettent de croire que tout est parfait dans le meilleur des mondes.

Je soupire et m'arrête devant le miroir du couloir pour me recoiffer un peu. Je suis belle, je n'ai rien perdu de ma beauté de jeunesse, seul mon regard s'est endurci. Mes yeux sont bleus comme ceux de Niklaus…d'ailleurs en parlant de l'hybride…je repense à ces derniers jours tumultueux et à mes deux frères préférés. Oui je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en cacherait , Niklaus et ELijha sont les piliers de ma vie… Finn ne pourra jamais les remplacer même s'il essaye en ce moment ce qui relève plus de la catastrophe que d'une réussite parfaite. Mais je ne lui en veux pas, il essaye comme Freya…Seule Kol s'en tape royalement comme toujours. Mais je sais qu'il craint finn ce qui nous aide à le maintenir un peu dans le droit chemin. Et Finn n'est pas aussi tendre qu'Elijha vis-à-vis de mon frère le plus jeune.

Je repense à Finn, et Elijha mes deux grands frères. Ils sont tellement différents tous les deux mais je me surprend à apprendre à aimer Finn de plus en plus. Il fait des efforts vis-à-vis de notre famille, de sa famille d'ailleurs, et je l'ai surpris la dernière fois à poser des photos de nous tous sur le piano d'Elijha.

Elijha et Finn, un combo très étrange que tout oppose mais je n'aurai jamais pensé une seule seconde que nos deux ainés aient pu préparer un tel plan sans nous en toucher à moi, Kol et Niklaus le moindre mot.

Je reste encore étonné que ces deux là aient pu préparer la sentence qu'il destinait à notre père, ensemble. Surtout Finn qui est tellement…lâche et peureux si j'ose dire cela. Et qui ne voyait en Elijha que celui qui lui avait ravi sa place. J'avoue que je ne peux pas imaginer le couple parfait Elijha Finn alors que tout crie Elijha Niklaus.

Je réajuste un peu ma robe car je me suis habillée en hâte et va faire mes corvées. Non je plaisante…en réalité j'ai exigé d'être celle qui prendrait soin de mes frères. Et pour cela je compte bien tenir ma promesse.

J'arrive en haut de l'étage et fonce droit vers le couloir du fond où je tape rapidement trois coups à l'atelier de peinture fermé à clé et continue mon chemin vers ma mission.

Je souris et entre doucement dans la pénombre de la pièce. Il faut dire qu'il est encore très tôt et que le soleil a tout juste pointé son nez.

Je m'assois dans la chambre d'Elijha et me pose sur le fauteuil face à son lit. Il dort profondément , j'aime regarder mon frère quand il est ainsi , partit dans des songes dont il ne nous donnera jamais la profondeur. Il semble un peu plus serein mais je sais pertinemment qu'il souffre du geste qu'il a du faire. Je sais aussi qu'il ne se le pardonnera peut être jamais mais Elijha est un homme fort et qui sait enfouir ses souffrances au pus profond de lui pour nous les cacher.

Je n'ai bien sur pas l'intention de le laisser faire comme vous vous en doutez. Je ne suis pas une femme à laisser faire les choses et faciliter la vie à mes frères notamment à mon adoré grand frère.

Je me lève et remet son drap qui a glissé pendant son sommeil. Il détesterait savoir que je profite de cet instant pour me rincer un peu l'œil sur son corps musclé et parfait. Il est nu sous ses draps. Je sais que cette nuit il a fait extrêmement chaud pour ce début d'été et je me doute que Niklaus est venu veiller qu'Elijha n'en souffre pas. Avec l'hybride, tout est simple, il fait chaud, tu te fous à poil…logique hybridienne je suppose de celui qui n'a aucun complexe face à la nudité. Elijha est bien plus regardant , mais il semble que même mon geste pour lui cacher sa pudeur ne le réveille pas. Tant mieux ca va me laisse le loisir aussi de profiter de quelques formes généreuses de mon aîné. J'aimerai trouver un homme qui lui ressemble, avec le même sourire et la même noblesse et quelques atouts autres …

Je ne comprend pas qu'Elijha n'est d'ailleurs personne dans sa vie pour lui offrir quelques moments de tendresse et d'amour…ok je traduis dans mon langage pour s'envoyer un peu en l'air.

Je préfère me rassoir près de lui et pose ma main dans ses cheveux noirs puis doucement le caresse comme le ferait une mère auprès de son enfant malade. Je souris malgré moi, envahie par toute la tendresse que j'ai pour ce frère qui a su nous sauvegarder tous ces siècles. Nous lui devons énormément et je vais désormais tout faire pour lui faciliter la vie, pour qu'elle lui semble plus légère, plus belle et je vais commencer par celui qui lui mène cette dernière compliquée.

Mon cher demi frère , Niklaus…Niklaus que j'entends arriver doucement dans le couloir. Il est étrange en ce moment car je peux en faire un peu ce que je veux. Je devrai en profiter un peu plus, pendant qu'il peine à se remettre de tout cela. Je suis une garce, mais j'adore ça en réalité . Et puis je peux profiter comme cela de mes frérots comme dit Kol sans avoir à quémander l'autorisation de rester auprès d'eux. C'est ma mission, veiller que tout reste calme encore un peu dans cette maison.

Mon frère blond, cet hybride au caractère si trempé, passe la tête timidement et me regarde comme s'il attendait l'autorisation d'entrer. Il a les traits tirés et semble épuisé. Il n'attend cependant pas que je luis dise de venir me rejoindre et vient s'assoir de l'autre côté du lit pour poser sa main dans celle de notre frère posée le long de l'oreiller.

Jamais avant Niklaus n'aurait osé montré un tel geste d'affection devant moi mais depuis cette histoire sordide, il a changé. Je le trouve plus …comme pourrais je dire cela sans retirer ce qui fait de mon frère ce qu'il est…plus attachant oui. Il me sourit gentiment puis soupire. Je dirai presque que ses petites phrases acerbes et anti féministes me manquent, que quand il hurle mon prénom pour m'appeler à l'autre bout de la demeure et que je dois accourir pour satisfaire ses besoins, cela me manque aussi, mais de le voir là, les cheveux en bataille, le nez encore un peu de peinture me rassure en réalité.

Il s'est enfermé dans son atelier certainement pour s'habituer à cette nouvelle vie qui s'offre désormais devant nous. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui pousse mon frère Elijah à tant se dévouer à ce maudit loup vampire mais quand je le regarde ainsi, ses yeux bleus détaillant chaque parcelle du visage de notre ainé je sais à quel point l'amour qu'il porte pour Elijha est profond et rien que pour cela je pourrai lui pardonner toutes les frasques des siècles passés. Même si je ressens une petite pointe de jalousie. Je sais que cet amour est réciproque et que je ne suis que sur le troisième rang. Mais bon…c'est ainsi je ne peux détruire ce qui est soudé depuis des siècles.

Je regarde de nouveau Niklaus. Il a un peu maigri et semble fatigué. Je suppose qu'il ne dormira réellement que quand Elijha se sentira un peu mieux. Ce n'est pas une mince affaire d'ailleurs que de commettre un parricide et de se relever le lendemain le sourire aux lèvres. C'es ce que nous pensions qu'Elijha ferait mais je crois que cela lui a mis une sacrée claque derrière la tête. Un vampire dépréssif, c'est assez original…

Niklaus toussote pour me faire sortir de mes pensées puis Il fouille dans sa poche et me tend un petit écrin.

\- Tiens, je pense que ca irait très bien avec ta robe pour ta soirée avec Marcel ce soir ou John ou Bart ou je ne sais qui…

\- Marcel …

J'écarquille cependant les yeux et ne peut m'empêcher de penser qu'il est en train de le tendre un piège. Mais non, quand j'ouvre l'écrin est posé sur un petit coussin de velours comme j'aime un magnifique bijou en argent, une sorte de petit oiseau que je pourrais accrocher à ma robe de soirée.

Je souris mais ne le remercie pas. Niklaus déteste les effusions et qu'on lui rappelle d'ailleurs qu'il a fait un geste bon envers moi.

Je le vois se pincer les lèvres.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Niklaus, Elijha va vite reprendre du poil de la bête…tu le connais bien il est en train de cogiter à tout cela et quand il acceptera de prendre conscience que tout cela est pour ton bien et pour le bien de notre famille, il retrouvera son beau sourire

\- Je…jamais il n'aurait eu besoin de faire cela si je…

\- Si tu quoi ? Si tu n'étais pas là ? si tu avais offert ta vie ? Tu penses une seule minute que notre frère serait là dans ce lit si tu étais définitivement mort et enterré

\- Il serait plus tranquille et il pourrait mener la vie qu'il souhaite auprès d'une femme, avoir des enfants…

\- Je crois que l'histoire des enfants lui est passé …après tout ce que nous lui avons fait subir, il a préféré mettre une croix en argent dessus

\- C'est ma faute

Niklaus me regarde attendant une réponse qui le satisfasse et le rende moins coupable mais hors de question de lui donner cette joie, je suis trop franche pour cela et puis le secouer un peu ne lui fera pas de mal après tout.

\- Oui en partit, tu as poussé notre frère à mettre sa vie de côté

Je vois que Niklaus déglutit péniblement et qu'il se pince les lèvres presque au sang. Tant mieux, les paroles entreront mieux dans sa tête de mule.

\- Elijha a énormément sacrifié pour toi, pour être sur que tu ne partes pas en live comme tu le fais souvent et comme tu l'as encore fait ces derniers mois, sans te soucier une seule minute de l'état dans lequel ca le mettait de te voir te détruire ainsi

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais…il n'y a plus de mais possible , mon frère…Père est mort, mère est morte et nous sommes libres désormais…tu n'as plus de raison de craindre que Père vienne te faire du mal alors bouge toi et relève toi un peu…c'est à ton tour maintenant de t'occuper de notre frère…

\- Je…Elijha…

Je regarde mon frère chercher ses mots. Je sais que pour lui, tout est actuellement très compliqué dans sa vie, qu'il commence à prendre conscience de tous les réels sacrifices que notre aîné à fait pour lui, pour nous, au point de laisser sa vie sur le trottoir d'en face mais je dois aussi m'assurer que Niklaus ne va pas repartir dans de mauvais travers alors qu'ELijha n'est pas en état pour le moment de s'occuper correctement de ce terrible frangin…en fait je me demande lequel est le plus adolescent et le plus instable entre Kol et Nik. Je finis par lui sourire et me penche au dessus du corps endormi d'Elijha pour poser ma main sur la cuisse du blondinet.

\- Tu seras prendre soin d'Elijha un peu à ton tour ?

Niklaus secoue la tête doucement tout en gardant son regard braqué sur notre frère.

\- Tu ne vas pas l'entrainer dans un de tes plans foireux à la recherche de sensations fortes non ?

\- Non c'es fini tout cela …je t'assure Reb

\- Ne m'assure rien mais prouve le moi par tes actes

Je vois bien que la manière dont je lui parle le fais tiquer mais c'est encore plus délirant de me rendre compte que le terrible enfant de la famille n'ose pas me contredire. Oui je sais que je me venge un peu quelque part mais je dois avouer aussi que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie quand j'ai aperçu le geste d'Elijah. D'ailleurs, s'il pense qu'il va échapper à mon serment celui là il se carre un doigt dans l'œil.

Putain, euh punaise, pardon…si Eli m'entendais, bordel…. Mais c'est atroce en fait combien je les aime ces deux et je me rends compte que je n'aurai pas supporter la perte de l'un qui aurait incontestablement entrainé la perte de l'autre.

Mes émotions sont trop fortes et comme je sais si bien le faire, je me jette contre le corps de mon aîné qui se réveille en sursaut écrasé par mon poids et entraine mon autre frère dans ma chute applatis tous deux sur ELijha et les sert dans mes bras en leur déposant des baisers partout.

J'entends ELijah grogner, mal réveille je l'avoue, et Niklaus exploser de rire. Cela faisait des mois que je n'avais pas entendu le rire de mon âiné, mon hybride, mon autre frère préféré.

Dans mon élan, je lui dépose un baiser énormes sur les lèvres qu'il me rend avec autant d'innocence quand la voix d'Elijha un peu rauque me fait rire.

\- Si vous pouviez éviter ce genre de démonstration contre nature au dessus de moi

\- Tu en veux c'est ca hein ?

Immédiatement, Elijah se cache sous son oreiller mais il sait très bien que je ne partirais pas sans avoir un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de sa part. Le combat est engagé et je vois Niklaus qui attrape l'oreiller pour m'aider. Je pense qu'il va avoir le droit à deux beaux baisers en réalité.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

**Pov FINN**

Je regarde chacun de mes cadets , les visages tendus attendant des explications de notre frère Elijha ou de moi-même mais ce dernier reste muet depuis que nous sommes tous installés dans le grand salon. Ca ne me facilite pas du tout les choses. Elijah ne va pas bien en ce moment et d'après Rebecca, il est rare de le voir ainsi, prostré et enfermé dans ses pensées.

Ce matin, très tôt, Je l'avais trouvé là assis devant son piano, les mains posées dessus sans en émettre le moindre son et le regard perdu dans un vide dont je ne me soupçonnais à peine l'étendue. Il m'avait regardé entrer et m'installer sur le canapé et je lui avais fait signe de jouer un petit air.

Je crois bien que c'était la première fois que j'entendais Elijha jouer de cet instrument et je dois bien avouer que je fus fasciné, emporté par la musique qui émanait dans la pièce, mais qui reflétait aussi quelque part tellement le désarroi et la tristesse de mon cadet, tellement le gouffre dans lequel était plongé cette famille désunie.

Il a stoppé d'un coup et a refermer le clapet sur les touches noires et blanches puis est venu d'installer sur le canapé en face du mien et a lu le journal en me jetant de temps en temps quelques œillades et moi, moi qui connaissait en réalité si peu notre frère, je n'ai pas trouvé les mots pour entamer une discussion. Et pourtant il est mon frère, un membre de ma famille mais aussi celui avec lequel j'ai le plus de mal à m'approcher , sans compter Niklaus mais c'est une autre histoire, plus une histoire de sang.

Et puis en réalité, discuter de quoi avec ELijja si mystérieux, si différent de nous tous… dont l'intelligence nous dépasse tous que je ne sais même pas si je peux lui parler du beau temps et de la pluie ou si je dois philosopher sur un sujet d'actualité. Elijah est un inconnu pour moi, mon propre petit frère, et nous avons attendu la venue des autres membres de la famille dans un silence quasi religieux.

J'étais mal à l'aise, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'observer, ses cheveux, ses gestes quand il tournait les pages de son journal, son sourire effacé depuis quelques jours, mais surtout, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me poser des tas de questions sur ce silence presque gênant entre nous deux.

E là ce silence est de nouveau pesant dans le salon. Kol, Rebecca et Niklaus qui eux ne semblent pas affecter par les silences de leur frère et semble tourner autour de toute cela comme si c'était naturel de parler de choses tellement absurdes en la présence de ce grand homme.

Nous leur devions des explications et ils allaient les avoir. Elijha me l'a dit aussi ce matin qu'il fallait leur expliquer tout pour qu'il comprenne que c'est un choix pris par les aînés et qu'ils ne sont en rien responsables.

Freya est absente mais elle a compris ce qui se passait. Elle a encore du mal à approuver la décision de tuer notre père mais a juste demandé de pouvoir s'éloigner quelques jours pour reprendre ses esprits auprès de son amie…lesbienne, ma sœur est lesbienne, je ne comprend rien à ce monde ni à cette sexualité dépravée.

Elijha lui ne semble pas offusquer. Rebecca semble être ravie d'avoir trouvé une autre sœur comme elle le dit… Et Kol, mon désespérant petit frère, semble s'amuser à profiter dans sa vie dépravée des deux sexes quand l'envie l'enchante. Je ne comprends vraiment rien.

Vous me direz la relation ambigüe qui existe entre Elijha et Niklaus à de quoi me faire poser des tas de questions….Que je ne préfère pas approfondir de peur de mettre le doigts sur quelque chose que j'aurai du mal à accepter …où est ce moi qui n'est pas encore réussi à évoluer dans ce nouveau monde… ?

Revenons à Freya, mon adorée grande sœur. Elijah lui a dit que nous serions toujours sa famille même si elle préférait s'éloigner de tout cela. Je l'ai vu lui déposer un baiser sur la joue comme s'il avait toujours été là pour elle, comme le fait Rebecca…Puis elle est partie en me demandant de prendre soin de tout le monde, le temps de son retour. Moi, me demander de prendre soin de cette famille, alors que je ne m'y sens pas toujours réellement à ma place. Mais j'ai accepté, je ne sais pas encore pourquoi et comment mais je l'ai fait et je dois m'y tenir. Après tout, le grand frère, c'est moi…

Doc nous voilà tous réunis, grande première dans cette famille, autour d'un verre de bourbon à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux ou à vaquer à des occupations sans grand intérêt en attendant que j'ose débuter la grande messe.

Rebecca se fait les ongles sous le regard désapprobateur d'Elijah mais comme il ne lui dit rien, je ne trouve pas la légitimité de lui dire de faire cela ailleurs que sur la petite table basse en bois massive de la demeure.

Je pense que même si je suis revenu vivre avec eux, dans une grande chambre qui m'attendait d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas encore trouvé suffisamment mes marques pour me poser en poseur de règles. Elijha sait le faire mieux que nous tous et un simple mot de sa part et tout file droit…enfin en ce moment car il m'a avoué que Niklaus avait le défaut de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Non !je n'y aurai jamais cru. Notre petit frère a toujours été ainsi donc cela ne m'étonne même pas qu'il n'ait pas tant changer que cela.

Je me rappelle très bien de Niklaus enfant. Un enfant adorable, tout compte fait, sourieur, gentil, tendre et rêveur. Je me rappelle de ces petites boucles blondes qui volaient dans le vent quand ils disaient non, non, non de la tête, et tapait du pied pour montrer son désaccord, ne sachant pas encore prononcer quelques mots, et qu'Elijha le fixait et qu'il finissait par dire oui Lijha… Je n'ai jamais eu cette emprise sur mon petit frère.

C'est de ma faute, je ne me suis jamais réellement occupé de Niklaus, ni d'Elijah comme j'aurai du le faire en tant qu'aîné survivant de cette famille.

Après le départ de Freya, la venue au monde de mon cadet Elijha a été un supplice pour moi. J'avais le sentiment profond que mère lui avait donné la place laissée libre par ma grande sœur et je lui en ai voulu dès le début d'avoir toute l'attention de notre mère. Maintenant, avec le recul je me rends compte que la naissance de mon frère, le troisième de cette grande famille, a permis peut être quelque part à ma mère de ne pas sombrer totalement.

Père voyait en lui un immense guerrier. Je me rappelle quand il a tenu à bout de bras son corps si petit face à lui et qu'il a dit à mère : enfin un guerrier digne de son père. Je me suis sentit tellement honteux d'être un enfant frêle souvent malade mais je savais pourtant que j'étais destiné à être comme mère un sorcier puissant. Encore une chose que j'ai raté mais pour une fois, ce n'est pas de ma faute…

Puis j'ai finis par regarder grandir Elijah , de loin. Ses premiers pas, ses premières chutes, ses pleurs, ses appels, ses envie de jouer près de moi, je n'ai rien permis pour qu'il soit proche de moi malgré que je le trouvais parfait. Elijha était un petit frère attendrissant, gentil avec toujours un magnifique sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres et qui essayait de calquer ses pas sur les miens malgré tout. Je me rappelle qu'il ne savait pas prononcer les F et qu'il m'appelait Sinn…je lui donnais des claques parfois à cause de cela, discrètement pour que ma mère ou mon père ne me voit pas, comme un lâche. Et lui continuait avec ses mots sans F , comme si tout cela ne le touchait pas. Je m'en veux désormais quand je repense à tous ces moments que j'ai gâché entre nous et qui nous auraient permis d'être…proches comme le sont aujourd'hui Elijah et Niklaus.

Mère me le reprochait souvent, me disait qu'il trouverait son double ailleurs si je ne prêtais pas plus attention à lui. Je me souviens que je le repoussais quand il essayait de venir jouer avec mes petits amis, trouvant l'excuse qu'il était bien trop petit, trop envahissant. Je me rappelle l'avoir mis à terre de nombreuses fois sachant bien que le temps que ses petites jambes d'enfant de 2 ou 3 ans puissent être plus stables, je serai déjà loin avec mes camarades. Je me rappelle encore de ces appels et de ces petits coucous quand il me voyait, son grand sourire, et moi…moi qui tournait la tête et partait jouer plus loin.

Et puis il y a eu ses premiers mots, et il ne les a pas eus pour moi. Juste pour notre mère, il a grandit ses premières années comme un fils unique, égoïste et jaloux que j'étais …et alors est arrivé ce que mère m'avait prédit. L'âme sœur…celui qui allait rendre Elijha le plus parfait frère de cette terre.

Niklaus …l'arrivée de Niklaus, en soit ne me dérangeait pas, mais j'ai su le jour de son premier cri que j'avais perdu mon petit frère. Il n'a eu par la suite que des mots et des gestes pour cet enfant béni pour lui. Je me rappelle le voir faire tout ce que je n'avais pas fait avec lui, se détourner encore plus de mes demandes et des ordres en quelques sortes…et être le grand frère avec Niklaus que je n'ai jamais su être avec lui.

Il ne m'a jamais pourtant laissé de côté mais n'a plus jamais cherché à imiter mes gestes ou me suivre partout comme le fait un petit frère envahissant. Il était devenu le grand frère de Niklaus et Niklaus avait pris la place que j'aurai du laisser à Elijha. C'est auprès de Niklaus que mon cadet a grandit en réalité, grandit peut être trop vite. Et je suis devenu jaloux , extrêmement jaloux de leur proximité, allant jusqu'à dénoncer leurs bêtises à mon père sachant sciemment comment cela allait finir avec eux deux. Surtout pour Niklaus, pour lequel j'ai développé une jalousie excessive…il m'avait volé mon petit frère, celui dont je n'avais pas jamais été capable de m'occuper et le pire des péchés est arrivé dans mon cœur…l'envie…l'envie d'être aussi proche de mon cadet que l'étaient ces deux là. J'ai envie leur secret, leurs rires, leurs ballades, leurs mains l'une dans l'autre quand Elijha emmenait Nilkaus à droite et à gauche et leur attachement mutuel.

Puis il y a eu la trahison de ma mère, les coups, les mots terribles versés sur mon plus jeune frère, Elijha qui se dressait en chevalier servant…tout cela a été compliqué pour moi, car la jalousie et la honte de ce que mère avaient fait m'engrainait l'esprit. Je n'ai jamais pris la mesure de la souffrance de Niklaus aux mains de notre père, ni du combat que menait ce petit frère aux cheveux foncés pour le défendre.

Mais tout est de ma faute. Peut être que si je m'étais élevé contre mon père, il aurait cessé. J'étais l'âiné de cette famille et je devais prendre le contrôle et faire taire mon père. Je ne l'ai jamais fait, mère non plus. Nous avons regardé la maltraitance s'installer dans notre foyer comme un serpent avide de venin.

Peut être est ce la qui me ronge le cœur : je ne me suis jamais pardonné de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur avec eux deux.

Maintenant je les vois tous deux assis sur le canapé , côté à côté mais je ne ressens plus de jalousie. J'ai loupé trop de choses avec ces deux là pour comprendre comment ils fonctionnaient mais je sais que leur lien est tellement puissant désormais et que nous en sommes en partie responsable, père , mère et moi de cette relation inhabituelle entre deux frères.

Je ne parle pas de Kol et Rebecca car quelque part leur enfance parfaite leur a épargné tout cela. C'est venu ensuite, avec la fuite, au fil des siècles, avec cette malédiction qui nous a changé en monstre.

Je soupire un peu, avale une grande lampée de ce bourbon qui tombe très bien pour me donner un peu de courage pour parler. Je n'ai pas la même facilité qu'Elijha pour discourir, expliquer et convaincre. Mais il m'a demandé de le faire alors c'est ce que je m'apprête à faire ce matin.

Je revois encore nos soirées à mettre en place ce plan machiavélique, sachant tous les deux que notre père avait été vu dans la région, et que les frasques de Niklaus mais surtout de Kol, surtout de ce dépravé de petit frère, qui buvait à la source sans se soucier des corps qu'ils laissaient inertes derrière lui, aurait ouvert le chemin à notre père droit sur notre demeure.

Je lui en veux quelque part et aurait préféré que ce soit Niklaus la cause de tout cela pour faciliter les choses…mais non…Elijha n'avait pas tord. Jamais notre frère n'aurait fait en sorte même dans ses pires moments, que Père puisse nous retrouver. Les seuls qui ont réussi à créer cet exploit son Kol et Rebecca, sa ténacité à trouver l'amour transformant cela parfois en vendetta contre Niklaus… Nos plus jeunes frères et soeur qui n'ont jamais vraiment pris totalement la mesure du danger que représentait notre père. Nous ne leur en voulons pas. Ils ont grandit un peu protégé de tout cela, essayant de montrer que les côtés positifs de la vie.

Revenons à ce plan pour lequel j'ai mis du temps à accepter de le faire, trop peureux , trop lâche, traitant mon frère de parricide, de tout en fait, mais Elijah avait ce que je n'ai pas. La capacité à vous convaincre …et je me suis laissé convaincre, et j'ai fini par comprendre que moi aussi je voulais quelque part protéger cette famille du fléau que représentait notre père.

Et tout par la suite a été très simple à mettre en place. Elijha est un maître dans l'art de préparer quelque chose de droit, de simple mais aussi de très efficace. Je n'ai eu qu'à suivre ses directives, avec une peur viscérale ancrée au fond de mon estomac de tout faire échouer. Une peut comme jamais je n'avais connu, la peur de ne pas réussir mais Elijha me l'a dit : si je voulais devenir un héros pour cette famille, je me devais d'être plus fort que toute cette lâcheté qui me définissait si bien.

Mais je les regarde tous, et je peux dire que je ressens aujourd'hui une certaine fierté d'avoir réussi, même si je n'ai pas fait grand-chose à part suivre Elijha.

Elijha m'avait offert sa confiance, et leur vie entre mes mains en quelque sorte. Je ne pouvais pas le décevoir et courir à la perte de ma famille. Mais je ne me leurre pas. Je sais pertinemment bien que mon frère avait un plan B mais il ne me le dira jamais.

Je sais que Niklaus et Elijha ont toujours un autre chemin de sauvegarde. C'est pour cela qu'ils sont d'ailleurs si craints car on ne les attend jamais là où il faut.

Je regarde de nouveau mon frère , assis à côté de Niklaus, leurs genoux se touchant et leurs épaules collées l'une contre l'autre. Depuis le drame, Niklaus n'a jamais laissé notre frère une seule fois comme s'il avait pris conscience qu'il aurait pu ne plus être là aujourd'hui. Je le vois dans son regard un peu paumé. Il ne cesse de tourner discrètement les yeux vers Elijha, de parcourir son corps , comme s'il vérifiait que notre frère était bien présent avec nous, observant souvent aussi la porte ou la fenêtre comme s'il pensait encore que notre père pouvait faire éruption, ne prenant en réalité pas encore conscience que tout était terminé.

Je le vois glisser sa main dans celle de son aîné et je pense que si nous n'étions pas tous réunis ici, il poserait sa tête sur l'épaule d'Elijha.

Je fais comme si je n'avais pas aperçu ce geste et toussote pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

\- Nous leur devons une explication claire et concise.

D'un coup, tout redevient sérieux. Rebecca cesse sa manucure, Kol se fige dans l'attente de réponse et Niklaus se pince fortement les lèvres au point de laisser son sang couler sur ses lèvres.

Seul Elijha se pose au fond du canapé comme si tout cela ne l'avait pas touché de prêt. Je déteste quand il se mure ainsi et je préfèrerais pouvoir lire ses émotions pour me pousser à aller lui parler et peut être à mon tour le rassurer comme il l'a toujours fait avec cette famille.

Niklaus imite immédiatement son grand frère et va de nouveau se coller contre lui.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 - **

**POV Elijah**

Je me suis installé à mon bureau, ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis longtemps, pour écrire quelques pages sur notre vie, sur la famille Mickaelson, dans l'espoir de quoi, de laisser une trace…peut être …de faire connaître l'histoire de notre vie…peut être …ou tout simplement et par égoïsme, que celui qui lira un jour ces pavés prennent conscience de qui étaient réellement les deux frères Mickaelson, les frérots comme dit Niklaus dans son langage parfois peu orthodoxe…Peut être aussi…j'ai surtout l'envie que tout le monde sache que c'est l'amour de deux frères que tout opposait qui nous a permis d'entrer dans cette éternité et de la vivre ensemble. Ce n'est pas réellement l'histoire de la famille Mickaelson qui est retracé dans mes mémoires mais celle de Niklaus et de son frère Elijha. Voilà en réalité ce que je veux laisser au monde. Un petit reste d'un amour et d'une dévotion inconditionnelle.

Je reprends mon écriture en relevant justement les yeux vers mon petit frère, installé sur le fauteuil, plongé dans la lecture d'un livre bien barbant. Et Là je sais ce que certains vont penser, en effet il a bien changé !

Que néni ! Il est plongé dans cette lecture parce qu'il est de nouveau puni. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que Niklaus se rappelle à mon bon vouloir et me sorte de la torpeur dans laquelle j'étais plongée après la mort de notre père. Mais je dois l'avouer , Il a eu raison en réalité de recommencer à jouer les enfants terribles, ne me laissant plus le loisir de cogiter, ni de m'appesantir sur l'acte terrible que j'ai commis, un parricide, j'ai tué mon père…peu de gens tue leurs parents mais j'ai un peu l'impression que c'est une tare de famille dont je me serai bien passée en réalité.

Cependant, Niklaus semble plus heureux et un peu soulagé chaque jour, il prend conscience au fil du temps que nous ne serons plus jamais traqué par notre père, qu'il ne pourra plus jamais lui inculquer cette frayeur qu'il avait rien qu'en entendant son nom. Bien sur il n'a pas eu les réponses qu'il espérait, pourquoi, comment…qu'est ce qui a poussé notre père à tant détester mon petit frère , à en faire un martyr, à le traumatiser par ses coups et ses paroles…je sais que Niklaus aurait aimé que notre père lui dise qu'il l'a tout de même aimé, qu'il a tout de même été un père pour lui mais même dans ces derniers instants il ne l'a pas fait et je pense que c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas hésiter à lui enfoncer ce pieu de chêne blanc dans le cœur pour le ramener à son état de poussière.

Nous avons décidé, enfin Rebecca, Niklaus, et moi-même, tous les trois, de ne pas le sanctifier ni de lui faire de funérailles. Je lui souhaite tout de même que son esprit ait trouvé peut être le repos mais j'ai de gros doutes là-dessus. J'espère quelque part qu'il a trouvé le repos lui aussi et put rejoindre mère et vivre peut être la vie qu'ils auraient dû avoir tous les deux, près d'Henrik…ce serait un final pas mal pour tout le monde. Mais je sais pertinemment qu'il brûle en enfer et j'ai peur d'un jour aller le rejoindre.

Je continue à écrire tout cela en espérant réellement que ça me serve de défouloir puis je m'arrête en soupirant et relève discrètement les yeux pour tomber sur le regard bleu perçant de Niklaus.

Mon frère me regarde depuis tout à l'heure et je me surprends d'un coup à lui sourire avec une énorme tendresse. Il la reçoit en pleine face, rougit et se replonge dans son livre, un petit sourire enfantin au coin des lèvres. J'aime mon frère, comme jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un dans ma longue vie et c'est certainement cela qui me pousse à me comporter comme un mentor avec lui. Je le regarde à mon tour et me rend compte qu'il n'a pas du lire énormément et a fait comme à son habitude semblant de le faire mais au moins , il accepte la punition sans hurlements et insultes comme le ferait Kol.

Finn m'a posé la question l'autre jour pour comprendre comment je faisais pour cerner Niklaus et réussir à la garder dans le droit chemin. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de droit chemin pour notre frère, il y a seulement des bras ouverts et un sourire que je lui donnerai toujours…mais cela Finn, Kol et même Rebecca n'arrivent pas à le comprendre. Finn me dit que je fais preuve de trop de patience avec lui…peut être…que je le laisse trop mener sa barque comme il l'entend…peut être encore…je ne suis pas parfait , je n'ai pas appris de nos parents les bonnes manière à utiliser pour rendre sa fratrie heureuse, mais je fais ce que je peux avec ce que j'ai appris de la vie. Je m'appuye sur la vie de ces humains que je vénère par-dessus tout. J'imite certaines familles qui semblent heureuses, et qui s'occupent de leurs enfants avec amour et chaleur et j'essaye, malgré que je sois un terrible vampire, de faire de même avec mes frères et mes sœurs, surtout avec mon petit frère.

Je repense à mon père…il était un homme fort, qui aurait pu nous servir de modèle, je revois son regard se porter sur moi quand il a compris que j'allais lui ôter la vie, moi, Elijha, son fils, son propre fils…je crois que ce regard bleu me hantera encore longtemps avant d'accepter que tout cela était pour le bien de ma famille.

Et en ce moment lez bien de ma famille passe par ce petit blond que je vénère…et qui m'en fais de nouveau voir de toutes les couleurs…et je devrai remercier Niklaus pour cela, je n'ai pas eu longtemps à déprimer à cause de lui, trop pris à essayer d'effacer de nouveau les frasques de ce petit frère qui encombre ma vie de tous les jours. Et j'adore cela !

Niklaus ne doit surtout pas lire ces mots car, oh mon dieu, je sais qu'il en profiterait encore plus.

Au bout de deux jours, Kol et Niklaus recommençaient leur chamaillerie, Niklaus refaisait ses crises, Finn claquait la porte en jurant de ne plus revenir dans cette famille de fou. Rebecca et Freya sont toujours ensembles et sont mes meilleurs soutiens. Rebecca apprend beaucoup sur l'amour entre sœurs. Elle semble heureuse et imite beaucoup Freya dans ce qu'elle fait. Elles dilapident d'ailleurs un peu aisément notre compte en banque mais je ne peux pas leur en vouloir.

Le soir, quand je suis seul, elles viennent me câliner et me faire des baisers doux et tendres parfois jusque dans mon lit. Elles savent pourtant que je déteste être aperçu dans mon intimité mais cela ne les empêchent de venir le faire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cela me fait un bien monstre. J'avais besoin que l'on s'occupe à un peu de moi, que l' on me donne un peu de cet amour que j'ai essayé de fournir à ma fratrie...

D'un coup je relève de nouveau les yeux car je me rends compte que Niklaus n'est plus assis face à moi mais je n'ai pas le temps de le chercher que je sens ses bras venir m'entourer par derrière et il dépose un baiser sur ma joue, rapidement, furtivement avant de venir se réinstaller dans le canapé comme si tout n'était qu'un rêve. Puis il finit par me fixer et me fait signe de continuer à écrire.

\- Evite de noter cela dans tes mémoires, ca ferait mauvais genre …

Je me rends compte que je tremble, encore surpris et le cœur bouleversé par ce petit geste de tendresse qui me rend d'un coup le plus heureux des hommes. Même si j'ai bien compris qu'il est surtout venu voir ce que j'écrivais, le bougre.

Revenons à ces derniers jours …Personne n'a posé de questions après les explications de notre frère. Rebecca et Kol se sont levés et nous ont pris tous les deux par surprise en venant nous déposer un baiser sur la joue. Même Kol a fini par tapoter mon épaule en me disant que c'était certainement la plus belle raclée finale que j'avais mis à notre père.

Puis ils sont tous les deux partit vaquer à leur occupation comme si la mort de notre père n'affectait pas leur petit vie tranquille. Je connaissais bien Rebecca et je savais pertinemment aussi qu'elle reviendrait tard le soir se glisser dans mon lit pour pleurer un peu et demander des explications encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle en soit rassasiée et que son sourire explose à son visage. Ce qu'elle a fait la nuit même…

Les seuls réellement troublés pour tout cela ce sont Niklaus et moi-même. Je pense que nous n'avons pas encore bien compris que nous venons de tourner les pages du livre et avançons désormais vers un autre paragraphe de notre vie.

Niklaus garde en lui une peur viscérale et n'a toujours pas réellement confiance en la disparition de notre père. Il me dit le sentir, sentir que celui n'est pas réellement partit. Pourtant je l'ai vu de mes yeux , s'écrouler et devenir cendre et plus rien… Mais c'est étrange et confus dans ma tête aussi. Je m'en veux encore de ce bois en chêne blanc que je lui ai enfoncé sans aucun remord dans le cœur.

Finn a pu détourner son attention au moment où je comptais faire semblant de mettre fin à mes jours mais comme j'aurai du m'en douter, rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. Mais cela fera d'un autre chapitre, je ne veux pas noter ce passage dans ce journal, il est réservé à ceux que j'aime.

Je suis de nouveau dérangé par la voix de mon frère

\- Lijah, ca te dit qu'on se fasse quelque chose d'autres que de rester coincés dans ce bureau à se lamenter, toi devant ton journal triste à souhait et moi devant ce livre qui me donne envie de gerber…

\- Niklaus, ton langage …mais vas y propose et je vais voir si je dispose

Je vois mon hybride de frère lever les yeux certainement amusé par mon langage soutenu puis il me tend un sourire carnassier.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 – Final

POV Klaus

Jamais je n'avais vu mon frère avec un tel sourire. Il ne cessait de me regarder comme s'il n'avait pas réellement compris où je l'avais emmené ce que je doutais fortement Elijah étant bien trop prévoyant pour ne pas avoir fait les liens avec tout ce que nous venions de faire.

Certes, pour tout avouer, ça n'avait pas été si évident que cela, car j'avais juste oublier un détail de taille : la phobie de mon ainé pour tout ce qui vole dans les airs notamment quand il se trouve à l'intérieur d'un tel appareil maudit. Pour lui, l'avion est la pire des inventions humaines…moi je me dis que c'est un moyen de liberté unique qui nous a permis ce soir d'être ici et de pouvoir entendre le cœur de mon frère battre fort autant par l'excitation de la soirée que je lui ai préparée que par l'émotion que ce cadeau lui a procuré.

Moi pour le moment, je ne cesse de grogner, de tempester…bordel, j'avais juste oublie ce détail sordide : le costume car pour sortir à l'opéra, la tenue classique du pingouin est de rigueur et me voilà en train de me débattre avec ce nœud de cravate, face au miroir.  
Pour Elijha, oui, j'ai été jusqu'à me travestir en parfait petit noble, cravate, chaussures cirées et pardessus noir. Mais là je galère…comment fait mon frère pour toujours être dans une tenue parfaite !  
Ma chemise blanche est mal attachée et déborde déjà du pantalon et ma cravate est totalement de travers. Sacré moi…j'aurai du prendre des leçons chez ce noble Elijha bien plus souvent.

Je soupire. Je regarde les deux billets posés sur le guéridon et sourit. Je suis pour la première fois depuis très longtemps fier de moi, d'avoir pu offrir ce cadeau à mon frère adoré.

L'opéra de Paris joue ce soir un des plus grands classiques de son répertoire et j'ai ces billets depuis bientôt un an, date à laquelle j'avais réservé pour être certains d'avoir des places pour cet évènement, avec la castafiore préférée de mon frère, la belle Elena Matriochi…cho…enfin un nom dans le genre. Pas que je n'en aurai pas eu en contraignant qui de droit, mais Elijha n'aurait pas apprécié à sa juste valeur mon cadeau. D'ailleurs il me l'a demandé et j'étais comme un gamin heureux de lui dire que non, je n'avais pas fait le grand méchant Klaus…mais que je les avais obtenu avec tout ce qu'il y a de plus légal, enfin presque, mais il n'est pas censé tout savoir en détail, n'est ce pas…  
Je soupire de nouveau et me regarde dans la glace. Je ne suis pas peigné pour le moment comme un premier de la classe et entre nous, ca m'arrange bien, car je me débats encore avec cette cravate.

Je l'attrape d'un coup, la patience n'étant absolument pas mon fort et la balance à travers la pièce quand j'entends le pas de mon ainé venir dans la chambre que nous avons réservée dans ce sublime hôtel. L'avantage d'être riche et puissant…vous obtenez le meilleur de tout ce qui est intouchable pou la plupart des mortels, et même autres immortels …ce qui me plaît énormément. J'aime sentir que je peux avoir tout ce que je veux, juste en calquant des doigts. Elijah lui déteste profiter de tous ses avantages mais il n'a pas dit non pour cette splendide suite…Sacré grand frère, laissez paraître son indignation mas profitez amplement de ce que nous offre notre statut. Je l'adore pour cela, il nous fait ses leçons de moral sur la vie normale que nous devrions avoir mais il s'achètes des costumes tellement chers que même le tissu n'ose pas se tâcher lui-même et est au garde à vous dès qu'il est sur les épaules de mon aîné. Sacré Elijha !

C'est alors que j'entends ses pas et un petit soupire quand il voit certainement la cravate faire le grand saut et s'écraser au sol.

Je me retourne comme si je n'avais pas commis d'acte répréhensible par les lois d'Elijha puis sourit en voyant que mon frère n'a pas rasé sa barbe de quelques jours et a les cheveux un peu en bataille comme je les aime.

Il ramasse avec un grand calme l'objet de mon courroux puis s'approche de moi doucement.

J'adore sentir ses mains quand il les passe autour de mon cou et je sens la cravate reprendre sa place normalement puis il descend ses mains sur mes hanches et vient ranger ma chemise correctement dans mon pantalon. Ca me donne des frissons mais tout ce qu'il y a cependant de plus honorables mais je dois avouer que j'adore sentir sa peau contre la mienne.

Je souris , il me sourit et toujours en silence il passes une main dans ma chevelure et finit par ma tapoter le bout du nez.  
\- On y va petit frère…  
\- Ais je le choix ? quelle torture je m'inflige à t'emmener là bas , j'espère que tu en as bien pris conscience et que tu sauras me récompenser à ma juste valeur !  
Elijha secoue la tête et me fixe dans les yeux, amusé.  
\- Je saurai de rendre la pareille…  
\- J'espère mon frère, car franchement entendre brailler la castafiore toute la soirée…

Elijha se met à rire devant mon manque de bonne volonté et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire aussi, surtout quand j'entends le timbre du rire de mon frère.

Je crois que nous n'avons pas eu de moments de tendresse et de complicité depuis bien longtemps et que cette escapade en France est un premier pas vers quelque chose que j'aime vivre avec mon frère et que j' attendais depuis un long moment. Je suis seul avec mon frère, sans personne pour se moquer de cet attachement exclusif. Je suis …heureux…heureux…c'est bien un mot que j'avais oublié de prononcer et qui ne signifiait plus grand-chose pour moi.

Je regarde à mon tour mon frère. Il est beau dans son costume, il est noble et magnifique, comme toujours. Mais quelque chose dans son regard le rend attendrissant, il semble moins tendu, moins coupable que ces derniers jours …Peut être lui aussi est il heureux …

\- On se fait un restaurant après si tu veux, un truc gastronomique comme tu aimes tu sais avec des trucs chics dans l'assiette mais quand tu ressors tu as encore et toujours faim et tu te dis punaise je viens d'y laisse ma paye du mois et apès on se rueras sur un véritable restaurant…  
\- Et quel genre de restaurant ?  
\- Un mac donald bien sur

Mon aîné ne peut s empêcher de secouer la tête comme lorsque je dis quelque chose d'extrêmement stupide mais son sourire me rend encore plus charmé par ce noble cœur. Mais pour le faire encore plus rire, je m'amuse à étayer m thèse d'un mac donald salavateur en arpentant la pièce de droite et de gauche et en trouvant des raisons à tous mes dires. Puis je me plante devant mon frère puis lui avoue :  
\- Comme je sais que tu aimes les choses bling blng, j'ai tout compte fait réservé au Georges V, Monseigneur Elijha …

Elijha me fixe à son tour et me lance de nouveau un sourire désarmant

\- Ah oui tu me fais la total , rassures moi Nilkaus, tu ne vas pas me sortir une bague après tout cela…  
Je prends une tête désoeuvrée et lève les yeux au ciel  
\- Oh si tu savais, chéri, après tout ce que nous avons vécu ces derniers 1000ans, j'ai hésité un moment à te mettre la corde au cou mais en réalité je m suis dit que je me l'a mettait moi-même en faisant une telle sottise  
\- Menteur…tu ne saurais même pas comment faire sans ton adorable grand frère  
\- Quoi ? le nœud pour me pendre ?

Elijha me donne un coup dans l'épaule et je le pousse assez fortement pour l'envoyer valser sur le lit et lui saute dessus pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de se relever. Mais mon frère a des arguments qui me dont perdre rapidement le combat que je comptais mener… il glisse sa main sous ma chemise et se met à me chatouiller juste là où je suis le plus sensible et je finis par me tortiller dans tous les sens en hurlant et riant comme un gamin pour qu'il cesse sa torture quand d'un coup un de nos pieds envoie valser le magnifique vase trônant sur la table basse , qui part s'écraser en mille morceau au pied du lit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me pencher par-dessus le lit pour apercevoir les dégâts.

\- Oh j'espère que ce n'était pas un ming !

Elijah écarquilles les yeux, se redresse le cheveux en bataille et regarde au sol, couché près de moi sur le ventre puis fait un geste prétentieux de la main en montrant l'objet brisé à nos pieds

\- Non vulgaire porcelaine !  
\- Donc j'en déduis que nous pouvons casser les autres sans que tu pousses de grands cris et que je finisse un livre barbant entre les mains  
Mon frère aîné se met à rire, passe sa main dans les cheveux presque gêne de mon rappel sur les punitions ridicules qu'il me réserve, puis pose un doigt sur le bout de mon nez en appuyant légèrement.  
\- Ne suppose pas trop bien car tu risquerais de me donner envie de te trouver un livre en français à me traduire dans son intégralité  
\- Marrant le vampire ..c est un opéra comique que j'aurai du t emmener voir

Elijah sourit puis se lève d'un coup, tellement rapidement que je n'ai même pas le temps de lui donner un petit coup bien placé, et me montre les billets.  
\- On y va sinon nous allons être en retard et…  
\- Et…c est impensable, dis je imitant la voix de mon frère et ses mimiques 


	18. Chapter 18 - FINAL

Chapitre 8 - FINAL

POV ELIJAH

Le silence vient d'être demandé dans la salle et tous les yeux viennent se river sur la scène attendant le premier acte avec une chaleur d'excitation, que moi, vampire originel, peut ressentir au plus profond de mes entrailles parmi tous ces humains.

C'est un opéra unique qui a attiré des milliers de gens des quatre coins du monde et je peux entendre les murmures des spectateurs impatients, en différentes langues que je maîtrise depuis tous ces siècles. Il y a de tous, des anglais, des français, des roumains, des russes… toutes les nationalités sont ce soir réunis ici..l'opéra est en italien, langue que nous parlons couramment avec Niklaus. Notre visite fréquente à l'époque auprès de Léonard de Vinci y fait pour quelque chose.

Mais malgré tout cela, malgré cet endroit qui brille de son histoire, mes yeux ne peuvent s' empêcher de se tourner vers mon jeune frère, assis à mes côtés, les deux bras posés sur l'accoudoir dans notre loge au premier étage. Je souris doucement en voyant son air, il ne semble malgré ses dires, ne pas être plus ravi d'être ici qu'il ne me l'a laissé croire auparavant.

Je peux presque entendre ses soupirs intérieurs …j esquisse de nouveau un petit sourire en le voyant balayer la salle du regard et se moquer doucement de ces bourgeois endimanchés…

Beaucoup de ces gens ont levé leur visage vers notre loge, possédant le meilleur emplacement et certainement le plus cher de cet opéra…je connaissais les questions que devaient se poser ces personnes sur nous…deux jeunes garçons certainement très riches pour s'offrir cette loge…qui étions nous ? Beaucoup de femmes avaient oublié le temps de quelques minutes le mari assis près d'eux, se retournant soit disant discrètement vers notre loge et essayant de nous percevoir mais la pénombre nous permettait une certaine intimité que je chérissais particulièrement. J

Niklaus, lui, riait de pouvoir montrer notre supériorité et avait lancé des baisers de la main à quelques jeunes filles dont les joues avaient rosi immédiatement et le cœur s'était emballé.

Mais ce jeu terminé, Niklaus les a laissées à leur embarras et joue désormais avec les roses posées pour décorer le balcon. Il se pique, suce son sang et attend que le bout de ses doigts cicatrisent pour recommencer son manège. Puis de temps en temps, il me propose sans pour autant me regarder quelques gouttes de son sang qu'il dépose sur mes lèvres ravi que je le lèche timidement.

Nous avons à disposition de belles coupes de champagne et de quoi nous sustenter durant les trois heures de ce spectacle…enfin quand je parle nourriture, je pense à de l'alimentation purement humaine. L'idée de Niklaus avait tout de même été au tout début de poser à nos pieds une jeune fille fraiche et soumise pour nous abreuver en cas de petit creux. Je soupire encore de son idée saugrenue et si je n'avais pas hurlé au mécontentement, je pense qu'elle serait là depuis le début.

Il est d'ailleurs allé se nourrir quelques minutes plus tôt et ses joues sont roses et chaudes. J'ai faim, je dois bien l'avouer aussi mais à la différence de ma fratrie, je sais me retenir dans des endroits de ce genre. Je verrai si je dois me nourrir à le faire dans des circonstances moins cavalières que celles qu'empruntent Niklaus pour le faire.

D'ailleurs, je constate que le col de sa chemise est encore tâché de quelques gouttes de sang. Je sais que la jeune femme choisie par mon frère était pressée de connaitre l'extase subite que procure la morsure d'un vampire notamment celle d'un originel…

Je n'en sais rien, la seule personne à m avoir mordu est cet adorable koala àmes côtes et j assure que ce jour là cela ne m'avait pas absolument pas fait de bien…. Notamment la morsure d'un hybride…

Niklaus est en train de scruter la salle certainement à la recherche son future proie. Il a de nouveau les cheveux en bataille et dès notre arrivée sur nos sièges, a dégrafé sa chemise , l'a sortit de son pantalon et a jeté sans aucun embarras sa cravate au sol.

Il est sexy comme cela, Niklaus est beau, a toujours été très beau et je me demande comment peut se cacher un tel monstre parfois dans un corps sculpté pour être parfait.

JE regarde de nouveau la scène et entend les trois coups qui annoncent le début du premier acte.

Mais malgré tous mes efforts pour rester concentrer sur le spectacle, je ne peux de nouveau m'empêcher d'observer et de diriger mes yeux le long des traits de son visage. I

Il emble plus détendu que ces derniers jours, et semble avoir trouvé un certain réconfort dans la mort de notre père. Ses yeux brillent de malice, ce que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps chez lui .

Je me rends compte à force de le regarder discrètement, à quel point j aime ce petit frère tourmenté et si imprévisible. Je crois que je l'ai toujours aimé et cela depuis son premier cri. Jamais l'amour fraternel que je ressens pour lui n'a faibli, jamais. Je devrai ne pas le penser mais je l'aime bien plus fort que n'importe quel autre membre de ma famille. Même Rebecca, mon adorée petite sœur, ne fait pas le poids face aux sentiments profonds que je ressens pour Niklaus. Il est moi, je suis lui quelque part…J'ai parfois cette sensation que nous sommes tous deux indissociables et que la mort de l'un entrainerai inéluctablement la mort de l'autre.

D'un coup, je sursaute, car Niklaus se retourne vers moi et me montre du doigt la scène.

\- - Ton truc commence ! cesses de me mater …Le spectacle, cher Elijha est en bas sur cette scène où Gertude va hurler à Robert son amour perdu et bla bla et bla bla..et tu sais , Mon frère, que comme dans tous les opéras, ca va finir mal…ca finit toujours mal ces histoires un peu chelou entre frères, sœurs, pères et mères…

Je cesse immédiatement de scruter Niklaus non sans pour autant rougir légèrement de m'être fait avoir de la sorte et reprend la discussion

\- - Tu n'es pas loin de la vérité, Niklaus… c est une belle histoire d'inceste frère et sœur …Le père a mis la fille dans son lit mais elle préfère le frère…qu'elle met dans son lit quand leur père est absent de la maison

\- - Pas mal…mais la mère dans tout cela, elle est où ? en train de se faire…enfin derrière avec le domestique je suppose

Niklaus sourit en me voyant soupirer pendant que lui se met à rire un peu bruyamment.

Un « silence » venu de je ne sais où , nous rappelle que l'acte à commencer et que les ténors sont en pleine lutte avec leur voix.

Au bout d'une demi heure de spectacle, le balcon n'a quasi plus de roses, mon cher frère s'amusant à les jeter vers le bas. Il a déjà avalé sa coupe de champagne et est désormais la tête posée sur mon épaule, quasi endormi.

Au bout d'une heure, je l'entend soupirer et je le sens jouer avec ma cravate qu'il essaye de me défaire. Je croise son regard, il me sourit comme si tout allait bien. Il fait souvent cela quand il est triste ou malheureux, ou mal à l'aise…

Et je sais désormais ce que je dois faire…

\- - Lève toi

\- - Quoi ?

\- + Viens avec moi…

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de reposer une question que d'une vitesse vampirique, je lui prend la main et l'entraîne hors de la loge, hors des couloirs, hors de cet opéra qui le désole.

Je cours, je cours à perdre haleine, la main de Niklaus, dans la mienne, qui me suit sans un mot, laissant ses cheveux au vent. Je cours encore et encore, je passe devant la tour eiffel puis l'arc de triomphe, sous les lumières des champs Elysées ensuite…et je continue à courir pendant de longues minutes pour enfin m'arrêter dans un jardin magnifique, bordé d'arbres, de fleurs endormies sous la nuit, d'un petit lac en son milieu et d'une absence totale de passants.

Le parc est vide, seule la lune nous ouvre le chemin.

Niklaus me regarde sans comprendre me tenant toujours fermement la main, glissant même ses doigts entre les miens pour que je ne puisse plus le lâcher.

Il scrute atour de lui et sourit. Je sais qu'il aime cette nature isolée, ces bois, entendre ces animaux de la nuit qui se cachent des badauds dans les arbres…

Je lui fais signe de s'assoir au sol, ôte ma cravate défait quelques boutons de ma chemise, retire mes chaussures et mes chaussettes. Puis je lui ôte les siennes et lui retend la main pour qu'il avance avec moi sur l'herbe un peu humide.

Niklaus n'hésite pas une seconde et relève même son pantalon pour ne pas trop le mouiller..un bon point pour lui…

\- Que fait-on là ? L'opéra…la castafiore..tu n'aimais pas ?

\- Si…mais j'avais envie de t'offrir à mon tour quelque chose que tu as toujours voulu faire sans jamais oser…

Je l'entraine sur mon sillage, nos pieds foulant l'herbe douce. J'ai eu la journée pour trouver l'endroit où je souhaitais l'emmener et là devant moi, il est là…le Caroussel que je cherchais…

Niklaus écarquilles les yeux et regarde de droite et de gauche si personne ne nous voit. Il secoue la tête et me fait non, tu ne vas pas oser…

Si j'ose…j'approche de ce manège enchanté, farfouille un peu dans les mécanismes et réussit à l'allumer au bout de longs moments de doute.

La lumière jaillit, la musique retentit et le vieux manège de bois se met à tourner doucement, entrainant dans sa danse, les cheveux de bois, les carrosses, les cochons, la girafe aussi..

Je laisse le manège m'entrainer pour un tour et quand Niklaus toujours sur le bord totalement stupéfait apparait de nouveau je lui tends le bras pour qu'il monte à son tour.

Il se met à rire, s'accroche au passage et grimpe à mes côtés.

\- - Tu as osé faire cela …

\- - J'ai osé…

Je me mets sur un des chevaux qui monte et qui descend et Niklaus lui choisit une sorte d'éléphant à mes côtés.

Le manège nous entrainer tous deux, emportant alors le rire enfantin de Niklaus dans la nuit de cet été à Paris. C'est alors que j'entend comme un murmure un je t'aime mon frère…mes larmes se mettent à couler. Mon cœur saigne de cet amour qu'il me donne et que je lui donne.

nous sommes Fréres…pour l'éternité


End file.
